


TMNT Sub!Raphael One-shots

by Frost_Flame



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Raphael, Bottom Raphael (TMNT), M/M, Sub Raphael (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 63,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Flame/pseuds/Frost_Flame
Summary: A bunch of stories that I'm too lazy to turn into a full book or request ideas from Sub/Bottom Raphael fans. This book can also be seen in wattpad. Requests are currently off. Synopsis of each chapter summary is inside.Tagging this as Mature just to be on the safe side. Guaranteed fluffiness to some one-shots though.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/Raphael (TMNT), Everyone/Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Raphael: The Preyed Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael, a famous monster hunter, went to an old village because of a message sent by his good friend, April. According to April, their village's livestocks keeps getting stolen. Some found the livestock, but in a gruesome state. It was most certainly created by an animal. But not just any animal, a monster. So now, Raphael hunts this monster down to finish him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Mutants and humans live peacefully and the timeline is not modern but languages are.

A lone mutant turtle walked alone in the night. Trees that seemed to form monstrous shapes surround him. The hooting of the owls and the squeaks of the bat can be heard all around. His source of light was the moon, stars, and his flashlight. This mutant, however, didn't feel scared nor concerned about his surroundings. He remained apathetic. But why would he when he had walked to this village many times before he left. It is very familiar for him.

He wore a long red coat that almost reaches the ground and has the same shade as blood. His coat is unbuttoned making the black shirt underneath it visible. He wore black combat boots that seemed to have seen better days. He wore black pants and he has a belt underneath his coat that holds his sais and other small weapons. He wore a red bandanna that is tattered at the end. His eyes are a beautiful shade of emerald green that seemed to glow in the dark for it stands out the most if you looked at him in a dark area. He carried a backpack and a dufflebag filled with things that he needs.

The lone terrapin stopped walking when he reached the entrance of the village. The village looked deserted. But in reality, everyone is in their houses, afraid to come out for they think that once they left the house, the monster that has been stealing their livestock would eat the m instead. Every light in every house were off except for one. That particular house was isolated from the other houses. That house was where the terrapin was headed. That house had been so familiar he know which one it is despite looking like the other houses. Nothing seemed to change about the house.

Once he reached the door of the house, he knocked on the door with a tune that only he and the owner of the house knows. The door slowly opened as if the owner is reluctant and suspicious in opening it.

"April, it's me, Raph" said the terrapin.

The door fully opened revealing a beautiful lady. She looked to be 19 years old. She has blue eyes that shined with happiness when she saw her friend. Her hair color is reddish-orange.

"Raphael! I haven't seen you for years! Come in, come in" said April. She opened the door wider to let her guest in. Raphael entered and scanned the inside of April's house. It is not small, but not big either. The house has a fireplace, two couches, a carpet, a small table fit for only two, and chairs for the said table. The walls were covered with different photos of her family and friends.

"I'm so happy you came Raph. I miss you" said April. She sat down in one of the chairs with Raph following sitting on the other so they were face to face.

"I miss you too, April. Say, why did you want me to go here?" Raphael asked his friend. "Well... the village leader doesn't want to send you a letter to help us. He thinks its only an animal. He thinks we can handle it on our own. Our livestocks had been going missing. We found some of them. But they are always dead and their bodies seemed to be mauled by something. An animal" April said worriedly.

"You said it seemed to look like it was mauled by an animal, right?" Raphael asked. April nodded. "Are there any wolves in the village?" Raphael asked. "No. There are dogs but even the dogs get scared every night. They bark if they are not scared but then they'll become quiet. In the morning, their snouts would be bleeding and they have scratch marks. They are alive but the dogs would seem traumatized" replied April.

"So, it's not a dog that does it. And also not a wolf. Do you hear howling in the middle of the night?" Raphael asked with a thoughtful expression. "The entire village are asleep by then. But I did heard that a child once said that she heard a howling when she wasn't able to sleep" replied April also with a thoughtful expression. "Then it could possibly be a werewolf" said Raph with a serious angry look. "But this village never had a monster before" said April with fear in her eyes. "I guess it has now. When had this been happening?" Raphael asked. "3 years ago" replied April.

Raphael's eyes widened. Three years? "This has been happening for three years? April why didn't you told me sooner?" Raphael asked worriedly "I didn't know you were a monster hunter then. Plus, you were only fifteen at the time. I'm sorry" replied April. "It's okay, April. And I should've sent you letters. I'm sorry" said Raphael. April smiled and stood up from her chair. This action earned her a confuse look from the emerald skinned terrapin.

April walked towards Raph and gave him a big hug. "I haven't seen you for 5 years, Raph. I was so alone" said April while still hugging the shock turtle. Raphael, after recovering from his shock, hugged back. He remained quiet for he doesn't know what to say. I guess she didn't change, Raph thought. Come to think of it, nothing changed, Raph added.

April is the oddest one in the village. Some accused her of being a witch for being smart. Some accuse her of witchcraft because the things that fascinates her. She was fascinated by the discovery of Science. April also doesn't often go to the church for she is mostly busy. But many think she just doesn't want to or it 'hurts' or 'weakens' her.

Not going to the churches doesn't mean they are evil, thought Raph with a frown. Raph cleared his throat and said: "Anyway, back to the topic. So this has been happening for three years. Does it happen every night?"

April let go of Raph and thought for a moment. "Actually, no. Well, not anymore. You see the first 2 years, he only attacks one animal every night and only small ones like chickens. Then 7 months ago, he just started grabbing as much as he wants. Cows, pigs, and chickens. Until now, he still does" replied April. Raphael growled in annoyance. "Grrr..... Monsters. Why should they even exist?" Raphael asked mostly to himself. April frowned and said: "Raph, not all monsters are bad"

Raphael looked at April, surprised. April never said that before. Maybe he was wrong. April did change. "What do you mean? All monsters that I have encountered were evil. They cause harm to everyone. Remember what they did to our father?" said Raphael with hidden anger.

April looked down sadly. She still remember. Monsters attacked their village and started a killing spree. No one knows what type of monsters attacked for there are more than one. They didn't let anyone live, men, women, or children. A few survived and Raph and April are one of them. Kirby O'Neil died to protect his daughter and adopted son. April can still remember how her young eyes saw her father get bitten by a vampire and she saw the life draining away from his eyes. And then, she saw how other creatures came towards her father's body with hunger. April then left the scene while covering Raph's eyes so his young innocent eyes could avoid seeing the gruesome fate of their father.

"I can never forget that moment, Raph" replied April. "That's why monsters are evil" said Raph angrily. The air around them suddenly became uncomfortable The two friends/siblings didn't look at each other. Silence and a small tension filled the room . A few moments later, April broke it.

"Raph, your old room is still here. I clean it everyday to avoid the accumulation of dust" said April without looking at Raph. Raph looked at April with surprise. He smiled and suddenly hugged her which surprised the girl. "Thank you" said Raph. He let go of April and went to his room.

April remained standing for a few more seconds before she recovered. She then said loudly but not to the point of yelling: "By the way Raph, close the window before you go to bed." Raph replied with an "okay" and April left it at that. She sat down and started thought: "Are all monsters bad or not?" She heard a knock on her door and she slowly opened it only finding a letter with a red rose.

April grabbed the letter and immediately closed the door, locking it. She opened the letter and gasped at the message:

_Monsters are not all bad. Trust me my sweet chinchilla_

April crumpled the letter and threw it at the fireplace. She has been receiving that letter ever since she went alone in the forest to pick some apples which was 7 months ago. She felt eyes watching her at the time but she immediately shrugged it off. Every night, she would feel like someone wants to get in her house. It was really weird and scary.

**~~~~~~~~**

Raph looked at his old room. April did clean it. It looks as if someone had been using the room. The window is close so he opened them to get the odd scent of the room out. The cold night air hit him and he sighed in content. He miss the air of the village. Even if some people didn't like him (for being a troublemaker), their dislike of him is nothing compared to their hatred toward April.

Raph sighed and put his bags down. He removed his clothes and gear and neatly put them on the desk. He hanged his coat in his empty wardrobe. He left his mask on. He laid on the bed naked and covered himself with his blanket. Since he is a mutant turtle, he didn't need to wear clothes. Some mutants don't need clothes. They only wear clothes to look civilized for the humans. Some mutants wear nothing and some wear only their gear. After Raph and April's father died, Raph was forced to wear clothes because in the village where they moved at was strict. He used to only wear his gear consisting of knee pads, elbow pads, and his red bandanna. He still does even now but only to villages who doesn't care what people/mutants wear.

Raphael enjoyed his bed and soft blanket. Oh how he miss his room. He always sleep in inns when he has to visit different places for monster hunting. Who would've thought that there are so many villages that have monster problems. After their village was destroyed, he swore to get rid of those monsters so no village would suffer the same fate he and his sister had.

Raphael clenched his fists in anger. He remembered in one of the villages he went to. A mother was bitten by vampire. At least he thinks so. She killed her own children and her husband. She wasn't able to control her vampire urges so Raph ended up killing her. She was asking for help. But if she wants help, she should've tried to control herself first. He also remembered someone laughing, a woman. But it's not the vampire he killed.

Feeling tired, Raphael's eyes closed and soon he fell asleep, forgetting to close his window.

**~~~~~~~~~**

"You should stop sending that woman letters, Donnie. She won't fall for you" said a male turtle mutant. The odd thing about this turtle mutant is his wolf-like ears and wolf-like tail. His irises are a deep blue color. However his sclera is yellow. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark and he has a dangerous aura around him. He wore a blue bandanna and he has twin katanas strapped on his shell. His fangs became visible when he spoke.

"I can't do that, Leo. She's too good, too pure to let anyone else have her. If she doesn't fall for me, then I will still take her. By force if necessary. I already got my eyes on her" said another mutant turtle who seemed to have the name "Donnie". His eye color is reddish brown. But his eyes seemed to flash red from time to time. He has a gap tooth but what is scary about him are his fangs. His fangs are longer than the first mutant turtle. He wields a bo-staff as it was strapped on his shell.

Leo rolled his eyes and then asked: "Hungry?" Donatello looked at Leonardo with a grin and said: "Sure, but are you going to let Mikey join too? You know how that pup is. He always eats too much". Leo chuckled and said: "Unfortunately, yes. He is our brother and father wants us to bring him along to our hunts. He is finally old enough to go out." Donatello nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, a mutant turtle jumped out of the bushes. Like the first mutant turtle, he has wolf-like ears and tail. The irises of his eyes are a baby blue color and his sclera is yellow. He has small canines when he gave a toothy grin. His tail wagged back and forth. He has a belt containing his nunchakus. "Yeah boi! Goin' out hunting!" yelled the mutant turtle. He was smacked on the head by Donatello. "Shush, Mikey! You're going to wake the whole village up because of your mouth!" Donatello yelled/whispered. Mikey gave Donatello a grin and said: "Heh, sorry D." Donatello rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Mikey, Donnie, focus" said Leo. "And Mikey..." he added "...Don't eat too much." Mikey gave Leo a mock salute and with a grin, he moved quickly searching for some pigs, or chickens, or cows to feed on.

"Mikey!" Leo yelled/whispered. Leo sighed in annoyance and followed Mikey. Donatello rolled his eyes and muttered: "I'm so lucky to be a vampire." Immediately, he followed his adopted siblings.

Leo, being 19, is older than him by a year. Mikey is younger than him by a year as well. It was a bit hard living with the two werewolves/turtles. Their father, Splinter Hamato, a vampire rat, had adopted them when they were children. Mikey was only three years old and Leo was five. He was four when he met them.

Using his vampire speed, Donatello reached his brothers. They chose a house that seemed to be isolated from the other houses. Donatello new the house pretty well. Plus, it is the only was with the livestock still outside. Mikey is already eating a chicken. The blood of the chicken dripped from his mouth.

"I see the humans taking precaution" said Donatello. "Your future girlfriend is really smart, D. She put a tripwire" said Mikey through a mouthful. Donatello cringed in disgust as Mikey accidentally spat blood when he spoke while eating. "Don't talk when your mouth is full, Mikey" said Donatello.

Leonardo ignored his two younger brothers when he smelled a delicious aroma coming from inside the house. Curious, he followed the scent and found an open window. He unconsciously licked his lips as the delicious scent became stronger. He was startled when Donatello suddenly spoke right behind him.

"Huh, that window has always been close. My sweet chinchilla made sure of it" said Donnie. "And what a sweet smell" Mikey added. Mikey suddenly went to the window and checked inside to find a sleeping mutant turtle wearing a red bandanna. "Hey guys, look" said Mikey. "Mikey, get away from there!" Leo whispered/shouted. Mikey ignored him and went in. "Mikey!" Both Leo and Donnie whispered/yelled.

Leo and Donatello followed Mikey in the room. They scanned the room using their very sharp eyes to find their brother. They found him near a bed, looking at someone with delight for his tail is wagging back and forth. He is crouched down to be in the same level as the bed.

"Guys the scent is coming from him" said Mikey. His face is bright with happiness. "He is so cute" he added.

Donatello and Leonardo walked towards Michelangelo. Using their sharp eyes, they saw who Michelangelo is talking about. They looked at the bed and found a sleeping mutant turtle. He lay sideward so he is facing the three brothers. His blanket that used to reach his shoulders now only reached his waist for moving in his sleep. His bottom lip looks pouty and he wore a red bandanna. He has emerald green skin filled with scars. His eyes are close, preventing them from seeing the beautiful color of it.

"He is good-looking, that's for sure" commented Donatello. "I know, right?" said Michelangelo. Leo can't help but stare at the emerald-green skin terrapin. He unconsciously licked his lip as he continued to stare at the turtle. 'His scent is intoxicating. I want to smell more of it' thought Leo.

He came nearer to the red bandanna turtle. He crouched the same level as Michelangelo and breathed in the scent of the turtle on the bed. "He smell so good, doesn't he bro?" asked Michelangelo. Leo didn't say anything and instead breathed in more of the turtle's scent. Suddenly, the turtle-wolf had an urge to just take the turtle right then and there, asleep or not. He bit his bottom lip trying to lessen the urge to have the sleeping turtle. His clenched his fists to help control his urge. The turtle is innocent and hadn't hurt them. So why should he hurt him especially when he is unconscious?

Donatello has been inspecting the room. He never entered April's house before. And even if he did, he never saw this part of the house. The window is always close and the curtains are drawn. Unfortunately for Donatello, unlike werewolves, vampires can't storm in to someone's house. They must leave a window open at night to show they are invited. Even if the window is unlock, as long as the window is close, vampires can't get in. But if a window is left open and a vampire was able to get in, that vampire will forever be invited no matter how much you close or lock the window. Fortunately, a vampire can't invite fellow vampire in. Unfortunately, if a vampire impersonated a human/mutant and you let that vampire as a human/mutant in, then that vampire is also considered invited.

Donatello grinned to himself. Maybe he should do that. He should pretend to be a normal mutant. But their sensei doesn't want them to leave at daytime. Leo and Michelangelo were born as werewolves so they can't change by day into normal turtles. He is a pure vampire turtle. He can't become a normal turtle as well. The sun doesn't burn him. But he will stand out thanks to his red eyes.

Donatello opened the wardrobe and found only one clothing and its a coat. His eyes widen when he recognized the red coat. He saw neatly folded clothes and gear on the desk and found a belt filled with weapons that surely guarantees can hurt him and his brothers. Donatello growled.

Leonardo snapped out of his internal war after hearing his younger brother growl. He stood up and walked towards him.

"What is it, Donnie?" Leonardo asked. "That turtle isn't just some random turtle, Leo. He is a hunter. A monster hunter" replied Donatello. Leonardo's eyes widen. Michelangelo also joined his brothers after hearing what he is.

"Wait, if he's a monster hunter, that means he's dangerous?" said Michelangelo. He gasped dramatically. "And he looks so innocent" he added. He looks at the sleeping turtle and back to his older brothers.

"He is called "Nightwatcher". I've heard a lot about him. He killed many monsters, ghosts, and demons. He traveled to many different countries. He is known all across Asia, America, and Europe. From here to Philippines. From Philippines to back to here. He is relentless when killing. Good or bad, he kills them because the humans and mutants just wants them gone" said Donatello. "I've heard about him from other monsters as well. I thought they were just exaggerating, but clearly they're not if he had killed many" said Leonardo. "He killed many alright. But not enough to endanger us" said Donatello.

"Woah! This guy is dangerous and scary! But he looks so nice" said Michelangelo. "All the more reason for us to get out of here before he wakes up" said Leonardo. "I don't want to endanger your lives. Let's move. We can find food somewhere else" said Leo. The youngest two nodded and all three left the "innocent" turtle.

Leo wants to keep staring at the emerald skinned turtle. But his brothers' safety is important. No one will harm him or his brothers. That and also after hearing that the turtle is not as innocent as he thought, the urge to have the turtle became stronger because his darker side thinks that the hunter deserves it for killing their kind.

"We discovered a lot tonight" said Leo. "Yeah and the good thing is, I can get in and out of April's house anytime I want" said Donatello with a devilish grin and a look filled with evil intentions. "You spend your time with that human. I'll spend my time with my witches" said Michelangelo. "She's all I need" said Donnie.

"I want to know more about him" said Leo. "For the first time, loveless Leo wants to have someone" said Mikey. Leo grinned evilly and said: "Maybe I'll let my 'dark side', as you call it, get out towards someone after all."

 **~~~~~~~~** ~

Morning came and Raphael woke up. Something doesn't feel right, thought Raphael. He checked his room to see anything wrong but found none. He shrugged his shoulders and wore his clothes and bandanna.

He went out of his room and found April serving food. April seemed surprise after seeing him.

"I thought that you would still be asleep after how late you were" said April. Raphael shrugged and said: "I already got used to it." April smiled and served Raph. Both ate their breakfast happily. After eating, Raphael grabbed a mask that covered the half of his face and a hat.

**.**

The two siblings left their home to see only a few people walking on the village. Then, a fat boy came running towards them yelling something.

"News! News!" He yelled. Raphael got annoyed at constant yelling and immediately, when the boy passed him and April, he grabbed the boy and stopping him from his tracks.

"Okay kid, what's the news you kept yelling?" asked Raphael. The kid only seemed to notice April. His eyes suddenly looked dreamy. "Hi, April" said the boy. April felt uncomfortable at the kid's sudden change and said: "Um... Hi Timothy. Tell us, what's the news?" Timothy snapped out if his lovestruck stance and said: "Oh right! There is a dead body found in the village! The body had a vampire bite and he seemed to be mauled by an animal!" Timothy exclaimed with fear. "It can't be the same monsters right?" April asked to Raph fearfully. "What are we going to do?"

Timothy looked at the mutant turtle next to April. He has emerald green eyes. His clothes are familiar. Very familiar. Then it hit him. He gasped in shock and exclaimed happily: "You are Nightwatcher!" Everyone around them stopped. They looked at Raphael with marvel. The latter became uncomfortable at the sudden attention.

"Excuse us but Timothy, is it?" asked Raph. Timothy nodded vigorously "Could you bring us to the scene?" asked Raph. Timothy said: "Follow me!" and then he immediately ran to where the body was.

**.**

After inspecting the body, Rapahel concluded that indeed it was a monster that killed the man. Or maybe monsters for there is a vampire bite as well. Vampires aren't really messy eaters.

"Nightwatcher, how pleasant to see you." Raphael stood up from the body he was crouching down on for inspection. The village leader, Oroku Saki, came up to him. The man seemed to be unfaze by the death of one of his people.

Raphael glared at the man and asked: "Why hadn't you called me if this has been happening for three years?" Oroku Saku eyed the mutant turtle and replied: "For we could handle this situation." Raphael clenched his fist in annoyance. He bared his teeth at the village leader. "For not solving this problem for so long, the monster craved for human flesh!" said Raphael. Oroku scanned the crowd "If you want to talk, let's talk on my office" said Oroku. He looked at his people who crowded the body to see what the monster had done. "Bury the body for the family" he said before leaving. Raphael huffed in annoyance and followed Oroku with April in tow. The village men followed their orders. The family of the dead person remained crying with grief.

**~~~~~~~~**

Raphael, April, and Saki reached Saki's office. Raph locked the door to prevent anyone from coming in or out. Oroku's bodyguards, Xever, a fish who they also call Fishface, and Bradford, a dog that they call Rahzar, are with him.

"So, You have come back Raphael" said Saki. "How do you know?" Raphael asked. "Simple, you hang-out with Miss O'Neil. No one likes Miss O'Neil and also for your red bandanna. No one may remember you, but I do for all the trouble you cost to this village" replied Saki. Raphael and April just glared at the man. Rapahel removed his mask.

"Since you are already here, get rid of these monsters" Saki ordered. "I will, it's my job" said Raphael. He put his mask back on. "I will do this job. But at night." After that, April and Raph immediately.

The two never liked Saki. Saki has always hated them as well. He hates Raph between the two the most. Raph caused a lot of trouble. He always gets into fights, he befriends animals especially wild ones, and he refuses to shoot birds like normal males must do. He is not 'traditional' as the villagers call him. Same goes with April. She is smart. Smarter than anyone in the village and that annoys Saki. No woman must be smarter than the man. So the village hated her. Even until now.

While walking the two went back to their home. Raph changed his clothes from his normal monster hunting attire called "Nightwatcher" into normal ones to only be known as "Raphael O'Neil."

"While we're waiting for nighttime, what do you want to do?" asked April. Raph thought for a moment. He did notice that the villages changed a little. "I want to see if there are any changes in the village" he replied. "Lucky for you, there are changes" said April. So then, the tour began.

**~~~~~~~~~**

**In the land of Monsters:**

Leo, Donatello, and Michelangelo finished training with Splinter. Immediately, the brothers went to their hang-out place. Three girls were already their waiting.

"Shini! Renet!" yelled Mikey happily. He went towards a girl with long black hair and a blonde girl with brown eyes and gave them a hug. The two giggled and kissed his cheeks. "I can't wait for my Sweet to do that to me once I have her" said Donatello said. "Is he still after that O'Neil girl? The odd one?" asked a snake woman. Her skin is pale white but scaly. Her eyes glowed a teal color and appears to look like a snake's. Leo nodded.

"I love how smart she is. I have never seen a woman like her, Karai" said Donatello. "I don't think there is a mortal like her. After all, woman like her are usually burnt" said Shinigami, a black witch. Mikey's right arm is wrapped around her waist. "They didn't stake her this time" replied Donatello. "Anyway guys, Leo wants to know more about a certain someone" said Mikey wiggling his brows at the last part. "Oh? Who is it?" Karai asked her adoptive younger brother. "The Nightwatcher" replied Donatello.

"The Nightwatcher? I have faced him before" said Shinigami. "Really, Shini?" asked Karai. "Yes. I turned a woman into a vampire by magic. She destroyed a lot. Nightwatcher killed her. But do you know that she was asking help? He is so merciless, I laughed. He didn't saw how the woman was suffering" said Shinigami.

"Why must you turn a woman into a vampire by magic? Plus how would he know?" Renet, a white witch, asked. Mikey's other arm is wrapped around her as well. "The effects are only temporary. Plus to determine if a mortal is turned into a creature by magic is by analyzing their eyes. If their eyes are a normal mortal eyes yet they are monsters, then its by magic. If their eyes looks like a monster's, then it was done to them by a monster" replied Shinigami. "For example. A werewolf's sclera is yellow. If you saw a werewolf whose sclera is white, then it's a human that got turned into werewolf by magic" Shinigami added. "Oh, I understand!" said Renet.

"So, anything more to add about Nightwatcher? All we know about him that is private is the fact that he lives with April O'Neil" said Leo. Unsatisfied by the information Shinigami gave him. "They are adopted siblings" said Renet. "How do you know?" Mikey asked with astonishment.

"Simple, I saw her pictures with a red masked turtle with green eyes just like you described him when you came back last night" said Renet. "I never seen you go to the village we were at" said Donatello. "Through the crystal orb of course!" said Renet. She giggled.

Leonardo face palmed. Of course! He should've just use the crystal orb. He already perfected that technique. Donatello is still training and Mikey doesn't know how to do it yet. If you are 18, you will learn to use the orb. Witches get a head start though. They are made for it.

"What did you hunted last night?" asked Karai. The three brothers grinned deviously and said with no remorse: "A human". Renet and Shinigami seemed to stare at Mikey dreamily even more while Karai clapped her hands. "Have you told him?" Renet asked. The shook their heads as a no. "Father will be even prouder if you tell him!" said Karai. "Yes, Splinter will be proud" said Shinigami. Renet nodded her head in agreement with a giggle.

"When will you have April?" asked Leo to Donnie. "If you have the Nightwatcher" replied Donnie.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Nighttime came. Raphael prepared his gear and went outside. He is not Raphael right now but rather, he is Nightwatcher. He stayed in the shadows like a great ninja that he is. Everyone is already asleep. He stealthily went to houses with livestocks for hunting.

He came to a halt when he heard voices.

"So Leo, what are going to hunt now?" asked a high pitch child like voice. Raphael stealthily moves in the dark. He hid behind stacks of barrels. He peered out carefully and saw three mutant turtles. Two have wolf ears and tail while one has glowing red eyes.

"We will eat pigs this time. But only one and we share it. Don't eat too much" said a blue bandanna turtle. "But what if someone came out?" asked the purple one. "Like we did to the first one, eat him" replied the blue one with a shrug. The orange one and the purple one grinned.

"You won't eat anyone because you will die now!" said Nightwatcher coming out of hiding. The three stopped talking and looked at the direction of the voice. Instead of giving the look of fear monsters gave him, he received maniacal grins instead.

"The Nightwatcher! I heard stories about you from fellow monsters" said the purple one. "The name's Donatello. And I would like to have your sister" the purple one added. Nightwatcher growled. No one messes with his sister!

"You leave my sister alone!" exclaimed Nightwatcher. Donatello just grinned. "Why don't you just leave and let us eat like all the other villagers do?" Leo asked. "Because you don't deserve it, you pests!" said Raphael. Leo frowned. Angrily Leo snarled.

The orange one said: "Hi! I'm Mikey! I've heard about you and how you kill our kind so now, I hate you!" Raphael ignored the orange one and with fury charged at the monsters. The monsters easily dodged the coming attack.

Leo was the first one to attack the hunter. He came at him with his katanas unsheathe. The hunter blocked the attack with his trusted sais. The two glared at each other with anger. But then Leo smirked and said: "You have beautiful eyes." Raphael blushed at the compliment. He snarled and kicked Leo instead. Leo came crashing towards a bunch of barrels. When Leo fell, Donatello attack with his bo staff. He tried to hit the Nightwatcher, apparently, Nightwatcher can dodge his attacks even with his vampire speed.

When Donatello's bo is about to fall down towards him. He used his hand and grabbed the bo. The vampire became stunned. The little second of shock gave Raph an opening and he kicked the vampire. The vampire came flying and hit a hard wall making him lose consciousness. Nightwatcher snapped the bo-staff in two and threw it away like trash.

Michelangelo came next, twirling his nunchakus. "I already told you my name. What's yours?" asked Michelangelo. Raph just growled and just charged at him.

Being the most agile, Michelangelo easily dodged the attacks. "Not going to talk huh? Okay" said Mikey. Mikey spent his time dodging the attacks and giving a few blows of his own. Unfortunately, no blow hit the other.

"I thought you were great. I guess you are not after all" said Mikey. Raphael gritted his teeth in anger. Mikey seemed unfazed though. "I mean the famous monster hunter can't lay a finger on me. You're pathetic and weak" the orange mocked. Out of anger, Nightwatcher's eyes turned white. "I guess the Nightwatcher is nothing aft- oof!" Mikey wasn't able to continue his sentence when the Nightwatcher tackled him.

Leo's and Donnie's consciousness came back. When their eyes opened, they heard Mikey's teasing and then they saw their brother get tackled by the Nightwatcher. They were shock as Nightwatcher beat their brother senseless. Blood came from Mikey lips for being punched too much. Leo's eyes became pure yellow in anger and immediately he charged at the hunter and tackled him.

Raphael was thrown back. Thanks to the werewolf's speed, the two rolled to the near by forest near the barn where the animals were. Donatello came near Mikey and saw how badly beaten his face is. He growled and grabbed Mikey then carried him away, back to their home.

Leo felt his brothers leave. He and the Nightwatcher continued wrestling to see who was stronger. Nightwatcher punched Leo making the latter get off of him. He immediately stood up. Leo stood as well and using his speed, he pinned the Nightwatcher even before he saw Leo coming. Using one hand, Leo pinned both the Nightwatcher's wrists above his head. Using his other hand, Leo teared the mask away that covers half of the Nightwatchers' face.

"How dare you hurt Mikey!" yelled Leo. "How dare you kill that man and eat this village's livestocks!" Raph yelled back. "Let me go!" Raph struggled from the turtle-wolf's grip. The wolf growled. This didn't stop Raph struggling however.

Leo got annoyed with the struggling. He noticed how the black shirt covers the junction of the shoulder and neck. Using his other hand that he used to tear away the mask, he pulled the shirt and coat down. He bit the junction of the neck and shoulder hard drawing blood.

Raphael gasped in pain. He suddenly noticed what the turtle-wolf was doing. In fear instead of anger, he struggled more to get out of the wolf's grip. "How dare you hurt my brother!" said Leo while his teeth still deeply embedded on Raphael. In anger, Leo bit harder making Raphael scream.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!"

Tears appeared at the corners of Raph's eyes from the pain. How is it possible that he got hit, scratch, and impaled with different blades and claws yet a bite gave him tears? Raphael growled filled with pain.

Raph's blood dripped from the wound. Leo tasted the blood. He enjoyed the taste of Raph's blood. It is sweet and delicious. Leo stopped biting Raphael and started to lick the wound wanting to taste both his blood and skin. Leo suddenly had the urge to claim the hunter for himself.

Raph felt tired. His blood kept coming and the turtle wolf is licking it. Wait... Licking? Raphael's eyes widen and he kicked the turtle-wolf away. The turtle wolf stumbled backwards when he felt the kick on his body. Panting, Raph stood up with wobbly legs. He covered his bite wound with his hand and growled angrily at the turtle wolf with a red blush on his cheeks.

When the turtle-wolf looked at him, he saw that his eyes were pure yellow. It glowed dangerously in the dark. Leo growled. He stood in four legs, ready to attack and claim the hunter. Raphael readied a special weapon for werewolves.

Leo charged at Raph while Raph prepared the weapon. He took out a silver blade that shone bright under the moon's light. Using that, he sliced on the turtle-wolf's side causing a wound to form. Sparkling blood dripped from it.

Leo clutched his side and howled in pain. He growled at the hunter. But since he is badly injured for the cut is a bit deep, he knew he needed to retreat. With a growl the turtle-wolf ran.

Raphael watched the wolf run. "Serves you right!" said Raph. He walked in pain from the forest to April's home. He felt tired from the blood loss. His wound still hadn't healed but there aren't as much blood as before. He felt weak and he knows he needed to get home.

**~~~~~~~~~**

April stayed seated on her couch. She kept looking at the door worriedly. She was worried about Raph. She knew Raph can take care of himself because he faced this kind of thing before. But she never knew what Raph does at the time so she can't help but worry now.

Her door opened. It was revealed to be Raph. April felt relief wash over her but then she noticed something different. Raph is wounded! Immediately she helped Raphael get to the couch. She laid him down and grabbed the first-aid kit. She started disinfecting the wound.

"Are you okay, Raph?" she asked. April knew it was a stupid question as seeing Raphael's situation but she can't help it. Raph nodded. "I'm fine. Got bitten by the turtle-wolf though" said Raph.

April's eyes widen in fear. She suddenly felt scared towards Raph. Raph sensed April's distress and he knew why. "Don't worry, April. I won't become a werewolf. I didn't drank his blood" said Raph. April sighed in relief. But then realization hit her. "Wait, being bitten won't turn you into a monster?" She asked in surprise. "Yes, you need to drink their blood first or if they inject you with their venom. It is rare for a monster to have a venom that can turn you into one of them. In addition, only pure monsters gets to have venom. Sadly, those monsters I faced are pure monsters." Raphael explained.

"How are you sure he didn't inject you his venom?" April asked worriedly. "Easy, if he injected me, I would've fainted. But I didn't. The effects won't take long to happen. Plus I didn't feel anything enter in my wound. You didn't found any blue liquid from the wound, right?" Raphael said. April shook her head as a 'no' so Raph said: "Then I'm not injected."

April made a relieved sigh. Then she realized what Raph said. "Monsters? That's plural. There is more than one?" April asked in fear. "Yes, there is a vampire turtle, and two were-turtles" replied Raph. "Did you kill them?" asked April. Raph shook his head. "This is my first failed mission after 4 years" said Raph. He looked down shamefully.

April didn't say anything. She is too worried to comment.

**~~~~~~~~**

In the monster world, Leo watched a sleeping Michelangelo. He growled at seeing his brother's state.

"How is he Donnie?" asked Leo.

The addressed turtle looked at his older brother. "His fine. Although his wounds healing is slower than normal. There is something on that hunter's glove. Silver I pressume. A blessed one too" replied Donatello. "How's your wound?" Donatello asked.

"Better than Mikey's" replied Leo.

The vampire turtle's lab bursted open revealing a worried Renet and Shinigami. "How is Michelangelo?" they both asked. "Resting" Leo and Donatello replied. The two headed to Mikey and sat near his bed. They look absolutely worried. The two turtles decided to leave.

Outside the lab, the two turtle monster brothers began to talk.

"Tell me, are we going to make that hunter pay?" asked Donatello. Leo looked at Donatello and said: "No, _I_ will make him pay. I tasted his blood. It tastes good." Donatello grinned and asked: "You know that biting a mortal without injecting him/her with venom and licking it means, right?" Leo grinned deviously and said: "It means his mine. I am going to have to claim him" Donatello nodded and asked: "Are you going to claim him?" Leo nodded "Yes, tomorrow night. And also to make him pay." said Leo. Donatello's grin became wider.

"Then I'll claim what's mine as well"

Hiding somewhere is a vampire rat named Hamato Yoshi. He is so proud of his sons. They are finally hunting o their own and found mates to claim. So far Michelangelo is the only one who has a mate or mates. Then again, a werewolf can have as many mates as they want.

**~~~~~~~~~**

The next night, April sat worriedly on the couch again. She looked at the door worriedly. Raphael just left she knows that he can take care of himself. But she can't help it. She is Raph's older sister.

Suddenly, April felt eyes watching her. She looked around her house and didn't saw anything odd. She looked out the windows and saw nothing out there. She made sure all windows are close. She immediately had a feeling to go to Raph's room. Her instincts are saying both yes and no. Yes to see Raph's room. No because she has a bad feeling to go in. In the end she opened the door to the room and went in. She found Raph's window open "No" said April. Without closing the door, she ran to the window and immediately closed it.

"I'm afraid that you're too late" a voice said suddenly. The door she left open slammed shut. Fearfully, she backed away. Through the dark room that was only lit by the moon, glowing red eyes appeared. April trembled and backed away even more.

A mutant turtle stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. His eyes glowed ruby red. He has olive skin. His mouth was curved in a cheshire grin showing his diastema and fangs. The turtle is slender and tall and carries a bo-staff.

"W-Who are you?" asked April fearfully. She backed away but ended up backing into a wall. Suddenly the vampire turtle was in front if her. He pinned her against the wall.

"I'm Donatello, my sweet. And you will be my mate" replied the vampire turtle. April's eyes widen at the last part. She slapped the olive turtle's face in disgust, anger, and fear.

Donatello growled angrily and threw her on the bed "Big mistake" he said. Pinned her on the bed and untied her ponytail. "You are so beautiful" said Donatello. "And I won't let anyone else have you" he added. April was about to scream but her mouth was covered by Donatello. "Sorry we can't have that" said Donatello.

Donatello licked his lips seductively while April has tears forming on the corners of her eyes, fearing on what the turtle vampire will do to her.

**~~~~~~~**

Raph was walking around checking every house's livestock when he felt something is wrong. He suddenly had an urge to check on April. He was about to go back when he felt something move around him. He looked behind him and saw nothing. He then felt something move around him again. When he looked in front of him, a fist came flying towards him making him flew backwards. With a pained groan he stood up. He saw the same turtle-wolf with the blue bandanna like yesterday.

"We haven't really properly introduced ourselves. The name is Leonardo." said the turtle-wolf. A silver ninja star suddenly came flying towards him. He dodged it easily.

"I don't care" said Raphael. The wolf growled and charged at Raphael with his katanas. Raphael did the same but instead with his sais.

"Your name must be Raphael. I heard you and your sister talking" said Leo. "Yeah, my name is Raphael. But you know my sister?" asked Raph angrily. "No. But my brother does. The vampire? I bet you know him" said Leo. Both were trying to disarm the other. "Yeah. And I don't like him nor you and the orange one!" yelled Raph.

Leo growled at the mention of Mikey. He smirked suddenly giving a twinge of fear in Raph. "Well, you are going to have to learn to like him. He'll be your brother-in-law soon. He is about to have her soon as we speak" said Leo. Raph's eyes widen in worry "No!" yelled Raph. He pushed Leo backwards and tried to run to April. But he ended up getting pinned by Leo on the ground.

"Sorry, I can't let you destroy my brother's plan. But I have plans for you." Raphael's eyes widen at hearing the turtle-wolf's words. He tried to get the turtle-wolf off of him to get to his sister. Leo smirked and hit certain parts on his arms and legs.

Immediately, Raph felt his limbs grew numb and heavy. "What the shell?!" he exclaimed in shock. "Pressure points" said Leo. Leo carried Raphael bridal style and added: "Now it's time for _my_ fun." Raphael's eyes widen in fear.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

April tried to scream to get some help. But thanks to the gag around her mouth, it was muffled. Her arms are tied on the bed much to her discomfort.

"Mmmffgh!"

Donatello detached his mouth from her neck and said: "I would love to hear your moans, My Sweet. But I'm afraid you'll wake up everyone" April thrashed around wanting to get away from the turtle. Donatello sighed in annoyance. Using his strength, he ripped the redhead's clothes leaving her in her underwear.

"I'll be gentle if you stopped thrashing around" Donatello threatened with a calm sweet voice. This made April fear him more so she stopped.

"Good girl" said Donatello. He started giving April butterfly kisses from her chest to her navel.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Leo finished tying Raph on the tree. His arms were tied above his head. He has his red bandanna wrapped around his mouth Even if he can't move his arms yet, Leo still wants be sure that the turtle won't escape during their activity. The hunter looks submissive. He just wants to take the hunter right then and there. Raphael growled threateningly at the were-turtle. This earned him a smirk from the said were-turtle. Leo eyed the mark he gave to Raphael. With a grin he came near him. Unfortunately for Raphael, he can't do a thing.

"I know we are very far away from the village and deep in the forest. But I must take precaution" Raph didn't understood a thing. He gave the were-turtle a confuse look. Leo chuckled darkly and said: "Don't do that. You make yourself look even more desirable"

With a grin, Leo attacked the turtle's neck. He started licking at the bite mark he created on the emerald skinned terrapin.

Raphael, on the other hand, shivered in disgust. He tried to push the turtle-wolf away. But his legs still can't move. Pain overcame him suddenly when the were-turtle bit him in the same area as yesterday. He screamed but his voice was muffled by the gag. Leo detached his mouth from his neck and trailed kisses all across his scratched and scarred plastron.

Raphael finally realized what the turtle-wolf meant. He tried to thrash around. But his limbs still felt numb.

Leo's animal side, or dark side, started growing impatient. It wants to take the turtle now. But Leo tried to control the urges by entering a finger on the turtles entrance while still kissing the hunter's plastron.

Raphael felt something enter him. Pain was the first thing felt when he felt Leo enter his finger to his private are. Tears appeared at the corners of his eyes at realizing he can't escape.

**~~~~~~~~~**

April's muffled moans can be heard all around the room. The sound can't escape for the door is locked and the window was close. She felt the vampire ram his huge member in her. The vampire only chanted one word that sent shivers down her spine.

"Mine!"

Tears fell freely from her cheeks. She wants the vampire turtle to end his assault. But unfortunately, the turtle didn't seemed tired nor satisfied. Her private area was very sore. She doesn't want to continue and rest instead. But April knows she is not going to achieve that for the vampire turtle is in control.

**~~~~~~~**

Pain shot through Raphael's body when the were-turtle's huge member slammed in his tight entrance. Even if he was prepared by the wereturtle, it still hurt like hell. The wereturtle's eyes were pure yellow showing that he finally lost his control on his urges.

Tears fell from Raphael's eyes. The last time he cried was when his father died. He swore to never cry again. But this? This is too much even for him. I don't want this, Raph thought. Raph screamed louder in pain. The gag on his mouth are now lay only his neck it fell when the knot loosened.

The were-turtle bit his neck this time on the other shoulder that hasn't been abused yet. Raph moaned louder at the sensation of pleasure and pain, mostly pain. He wants to stop the pain.

Against his will, the hunter came with a loud scream. The were-turtle on the other hand, felt the turtle's walls tighten around him. After a few more thrusts, the turtle burst his seed deeply inside the hunter.

Panting, the were-turtle cut the binds of the hunter. Raphael fell towards Leo while panting. He discovered he can now move his arms. But his body felt too sore and tired. Leo, felt his member waking up again after seeing Raphael's current state. He moved Raphael so he was lying on his carapace.

Raphael also felt the member became erect for it still has not left him. He gasp as he was moved into a different position with Leo's member still deeply embedded in him.

Leo licked his lips with a hungry look and the he gave Raphael powerful thrusts once more making the mentioned turtle moan in pain and pleasure.

**~~~~~~~~**

Dawn broke into the sky as sunrays appeared on the black ocean above. Two turtle monsters came into their lovers, or preys, for the umpteenth time.

Leo panted and removed himself from his prey. He scanned Raphael's body to see what he had done to the hunter. He felt proud for turning the hunter into a moaning mess.

Raphael just looked up fearfully at the wereturtle. He has bite marks all across his skin and scratches on his plastron. He felt himself get carried by Leonardo. He didn't protest at the turtle-wolf's actions for he is too tired and too sore to do it. Plus, he knew it is futile. He can't escape the wolf.

Leo looked at his new mate and said: "Rest, I know you are tired." Raphael's eyes blinked a couple of times before closing. His chest rises and falls shoeing that the turtle is asleep. Leo smiled and kissed the terrapins forehead filled with unconditional love.

The same goes for Donatello. April was fast asleep in his arms. She has a red blanket covering her after their activity last night. With a contented sigh. He kissed her cheeks. The door on April's house opened and entered Leonardo.

"The job has been done?" he asked. Donatello nodded and said: "The job is done." Silence filled the house as the two brothers stared at their lovers' faces.

"You think we should introduce them?" asked Donatello. Leonardo grinned and said:

"Yes, we should"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... sorry for my bad english. I'm to lazy to edit the words.


	2. The Turtle Who Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello got sent to a different dimension by accident. This dimension, however, is very different from theirs. Shredder rules the world, Leo and Mikey seem to hate each other, and Raph can't talk. Also, his brothers and the other people he knew are older. Donatello knows that this world is very very different in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Don x Raph, mentions of Don x April, mentions of Leo x Raph
> 
> This is inspired by the episode, SAINW in 2003. This is set in Universe 2012. This might get pretty dark and characters might/will get OOC. Angel's here too.

Donatello sat in his lab tinkering on a new gadget he took from the Kraang. He wants to create a device that could create portals that could bring them to other planets after their long space adventure in preventing the Triceraton Invasion and to bring them to other dimensions. It would be nice to see their other friends in space just incase they need their help. It can help Mona so she doesn't have to keep on going back and forth using a ship whenever she wants to visit her home planet. It can also help Chompy if the space-turtle and Raph would want to visit Tokka. Plus, it would be nice to visit Usagi and Kintaro who are in a different dimension.

Speaking of Mona, Donatello remembered that she and Raph had broken up. Turns out, Leo had always loved Raph. He began his courting after Mona and Raph became official. Raph started falling for Leo as well after the eldest's courting. Mona was of course broken-hearted at first. But she got over it after so many months all thanks to April and Karai comforting her.

Speaking of April, she finally became Donnie's girlfriend. April was having a hard time to choose between him and Casey. But Donnie was absolutely happy when April chose him. Donatello knows that he and April would make a better match. Casey was angry at the time. But thanks to Raph, it didn't last no more than a week. At least Casey became mature and got over it, thought Donatello.

A knock on the door interrupted Donnie from his thoughts. He opened his lab and saw a grinning Michelangelo. He and Renet are also an official couple now.

"Dinner is ready, dude" said Mikey. Then Mikey happily walked away and towards the dojo where Leo was obviously at for Leo always meditate at this hour.

Donatello headed to the kitchen where he found Raph already sitting at the table with Chompy who is playing with Ice Cream Kitty. Raph looked up after hearing Donatello's footsteps.

"Hey, Donnie" said Raph. "Hey" said Donatello. He sat down at the chair that was facing Raphael. Mikey and Leo soon entered the kitchen. Leo sat where Splinter used to sit when he was still alive. Mikey served the food he cooked and sat next to Raph. Together the brothers ate peacefully. Well, as peacefully as possible. After Mikey annoyed Raph, a food fight happened. The kitchen became a total mess. But the brothers ended up laughing and enjoying themselves. At this moment, Master Splinter would tell them to clean their mess.

"Okay guys, let's clean up and start our patrol" said Leo grabbing his plate and putting it in the sink. The other brothers soon followed and put their dishes on the sink.

Leo washed the dishes, Raphael wiped the table, and Donatello swept the floor while Mikey stayed in the leaving room waiting for his brothers. He is the one who cooked the food anyway.

After they were done, the brothers did their nightly patrol. Nothing much happened that night, after all Shredder is gone. All they did was beat up street thugs and purple dragons, something that Casey alone can handle. The foot was already doing great thanks to Karai so there aren't really much to fight about. They hadn't heard anything about Tigerclaw and Fishface while Bebop and Rocksteady turned back into humans thanks to Donnie. Fortunately, they kept doing good deeds like they promised. Shell, they even teamed up with Muckman after Donatello turned him back to normal. Bebop and Rocksteady are helping him become a human superhero thanks to the gadgets that Donatello built and Bebop gave.

**~~~~~~**

Donatello sat down in his lab and continued tinkering at the device he planned to create. He locked his lab as a sign not to bother him. Since their patrol ended early, he will use the remaining time he has to create the portal so for once he could get a good night sleep.

At least my brothers are occupied, thought Donatello. They didn't bother him at all as he tinkered with his gadget. They respected his privacy like they always do. Leo would obviously be meditating or practicing his already perfected katas. Raph would either be playing with Chompy, punching the punching bag, or playing games with Mikey. And Mikey would be playing with Ice Cream Kitty, playing video games with Raph, or watching TV.

Donatello smiled at the thought of his brothers. They have been leaving him alone a lot lately. Oddly, Raph is talking to him less, Mikey doesn't goof off as usual when he is with them and not just in his lab, and Leo doesn't care how bad he hurt his opponents lately. He doesn't understand the sudden change. He frowned at the thought. But Donatello decided to think about it later because he has a device to fix.

Unfortunately, he snapped out of his thoughts too late. He mistakenly clicked something and snapped a wire when he was deep in thought that his hands moved automatically. He stared worriedly and fearfully at the device on his desk expecting a large explosion of some sort. The device made a charging like sound and Donatello immediately let go of the device.

"Oh no, it's gonna blow!" Donatello said fearfully. He hid behind his chair and crouched to the same level as the chair.

After few seconds, Donatello looked up. "Huh?" He looked both left, right, then at the device and saw nothing happened. "Phew" said Donatello. He wiped the sweat on his forehead in relief for nothing happened to the device. His relief didn't last long because a round purple-colored swirling portal appeared in front of his desk.

Donatello gasped in shock and found it trying to suck only him and nothing else in the room. He grabbed his desk and held to the edges tightly.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening!" said Donatello in a panicky state.

The pull of the portal became stronger and he wasn't able to held on the desk anymore. His hand slipped and he got sucked in.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Donatello screamed. Inside the portal is a swirling mass of purple. Donatello felt dizzy as the swirling mass of colors, that is mostly purple, looked like an optical illusion that seemed to rotate.

After what felt like hours inside the swirling portal, but in reality its only a few seconds, the portal opened to reveal its other end.

**~~~~~~~~~**

A purple portal appeared out of nowhere above a car. Out of the portal came a yelling purple banded turtle. Donatello landed on the car with a loud 'crash' and fell on the hard pavement below. He sat up with a loud groan while rubbing his head.

"Oooowww! That hurts" said the purple banded turtle. He looked around his surroundings in confusion. The buildings are in crumbling or destroyed, some cars are destroyed or have broken windows like the car he fell on, and there are a few trees. But those looked lifeless. The sky is dark and grey, but it appears to be morning. To summarize, the place is in ruins. There are not much color other than black and grey.

"Where the shell am I?" asked Donatello particularly to himself. He heard metallic footsteps coming closer towards him. Like the ninja he is, he stealthily hid, blending in the shadows. His eyes widen when he saw where the footseteps came from.

"The Kraang?" Donatello whispered/asked in disbelief. There were two of them both holding blasters.

"Is this where Kraang heard the crash?" said one of the Kraangs. "Fellow Kraang, this is where Kraang heard the crash" said the other one. At least their diction is better, thought Donatello.

"Scanning now" said the second Kraang. A pinkish purple light appeared from the Kraang's robotic eyes and the head started turning 360° to scan the area. As much as possible, Donatello tried to avoid the detection light. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side so he tripped near a trashcan making a loud 'crashing' sound and enabling the Kraang to hear and scan him.

"Fellow Kraang, Kraang found a turtle DNA! It is the missing turtle called Donatello" said the second Kraang. "Understood Kraang" said the first. The Kraang prepared their blasters and was about to shoot until a blade went through their robotic heads. It ended up being the blade from Donatello's bo-staff.

"That should shut them up" said Donatello. "And what do they mean by missing?" he added questioningly with confusion. He removed the blade from the impaled Kraangdroids' heads and immediately left the area thinking that there might be reinforcements.

I must be in New York, thought Donatello as he moved on the streets while avoiding the Kraang.

**~~~~~~~~**

Donatello opened up a manhole cover and went down to the sewers where he and his brothers live. He stealthily moved thinking that the sewers might not be safe.

When he reached the lair, his eyes widen in surprise at the state of his and his brothers' home. Everything was destroyed. Broken furniture, broken glass, everything.

"What happened here?" Donatello asked to himself. He walked towards the kitchen and his brothers' rooms only seeing that it is in the same state as their living room. He walked towards his lab and was absolutely surprised when the room was locked tight with a rusty old lock. He tried to open on the otherside. But it ended up being the same as the first opening. He frowned and grabbed his bo. He unsheathed the blade and sliced the weak lock successfully.

With a triumphant smile, he tried to open the door. But it was stuck. Donatello frowned in annoyance. With more strength, he tried to open the door harder. He was able to make it budge. But a loud ear-screeching noise came from the door making him stop.

"If I forced the door open, someone might hear me and it might destroy my hearing abilities" the last part was said in mumbled tone. "Hmm... Maybe I should make a hole instead" said Donatello to himself.

Since the door looked old, it could possibly be very weak. He twirled his bo and using the blade, he embedded the blade on the door and made a giant hole to fit through.

When he succeded, his eyes widen in surprise. Shock, and confusion were written all over his face at seeing the state of his lab. He went through the giant hole to see the inside of his lab better. Everything was gone. His experiments, his files, his documents. The only thing left was his lab's drawers, his desk, and his collection of the villain items he collected. The room was dark and very _very_ dusty like no one had been there for a very _very_ longtime.

"What the shell is going on?" asked Donatello in confusion. He surveyed his entire lab and deduced that no one had been there. He sighed and went out.

He left the lair with confusion and worry. But then a thought occur to him. "If that happened in the lair... Then... Where are my brothers?" Donatello asked to himself worriedly. "And where exactly am I?" Donatello asked himself in fear and worry.

**~~~~~~~**

Donatello decided that he'll find his answers on the surface. He slowly ascended from the sewers and then he covered the manhole. He stared at the manhole cover a bit longer because he was so worried about his brothers. He wants to know what happened and what was going on right now. He frowned and then turned only to see a blaster pointed at him. He gasped in shock and backed away until he heard the sound of a blaster getting ready to be fired behind him. He turned his head looking around his surroundings. He saw that he was surrounded by the Kraang.

"Surrender that which is known as Donatello to the Kraang" said the Kraangdroid that he first saw. Donatello growled in annoyance. "Today is definitely not my day!" Donatello exclaimed in annoyance. He twirled his bo staff skillfully and readied his battle stance.

The first shot came and he was able to dodge with it ease. The shot was soon followed by a storm of lasers blasting everywhere. He dodge them all while charging towards his enemies and using the blade, he started slicing them one by one. Since the Kraang were randomly firing, they hit their fellow Kraang when Donatello dodges their attacks.

As Donatello kept hitting and destroying the Kraangdroids, the Kraangdroids' numbers didn't seem to decrease. They kept coming and coming and coming much to Donatello's annoyance.

At this rate, I won't be able to escape, thought Donatello. He looked around to try and find an opening to be able to get out his current situation. But before he could plan, his forearm was grazed by a fired laser. It sent a painful burning sensation through his entire body.

"Ah!" exclaimed Donatello as he fell on his knees on the ground, clutching his _wounded_ forearm. What the... Since when can Kraang weapon ever do that? Donatello thought. He looked up and saw all blasters pointed at him. He closed his eyes in fear while waiting for the shots.

But it never came. He heard metal getting destroyed. He heard hard wood and metal chains hitting metal. He heard the painful screech of the aliens itselves. Then he heard a sentence which made him want to open his eyes and look up

"It is the turtle known as..." The sentence was cut off for the Kraang was destroyed. Donatello slowly opened his eyes and the sight made him happy at the same time shock. The one who was fighting the Kraang is his youngest brother, Michelangelo. But he seemed different in Donnie's eyes.

Mikey hit the Kraang with his kusarigama with a powerful force. But once he destroyed the metal bodies, he grabs the alien and then stabs them using the well-sharpened blade of his kusarigama making the Kraang screech as it's last dying breath.

Mikey growled, having enough of the Kraang that kept on coming. He grabbed Donatello and threw a smoke bomb which made the Kraang stop short in its tracks as an attempt to chase them. Once the smoke cleared, they were gone.

**~~~~~~**

Donatello looked at the once familiar surroundings. The grass was green. But it seemed lifeless. The trees swayed and have full leaves. But like the grass, it has no life. He remembered this place. This is where the Triceraton scientists put the Heart of Darkness, Washington Square Park.

He looked at Mikey and was now able to see him better. Mikey's bandanna is now wrapped around the entire half of his head. The mask have white lenses so it covers his eyes. His bandanna's tails are longer that reaches his shoulders, but tattered. He has many scars that Donnie deduced as battle scars. His height is at Donatello's eye level and he looked older. What surprised Donatello the most was his left arm. It is a robotic arm instead of his natural one. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a deep voice but is oddly very familiar.

"So the turtle who abandoned his family finally came back, huh?" Donatello looked at Mikey with confusion and surprise etched on his face. Mikey crossed his arms in anger. He looks angry, thought Donatello.

"Where were you after 23 years, Donatello? WHERE!?" exclaimed Mikey in anger. Donatello flinched when Mikey called him by his full name. Mikey never calls him or any of his brothers in full name. But when he did, he is very very angry to the point where he can hold a grudge.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Mikey" said Donatello with his hands raise as a sign of surrender and defense.

"You left us! You abandoned us like we're nothing!" exclaimed Mikey angrily. This made Donatello confuse than ever. "What are you talking about. I would never abandon you or any of our brothers" said Donatello in defense.

"That's what you said before! But you did it anyway!" said Michelangelo. Now he's really angry, thought Donnie. "And how did you stayed young? Or did you aged but you were having the time of your life while we, your brothers, suffer in this never-ending war against Shredder that it preserved your youth?!" exclaimed Mikey with anger.

That made Donatello confuse. "Never-ending war?..." asked Donatello "...Against Shredder?"

Mikey growled at Donnie and said in a sarcastic manner: "Wow, Donnie! Did you went to another planet or another dimension? Shredder _invaded_ the _whole_ planet! It's impossible not to know." This made Donatello's eyes widen. Shredder won? But they defeated him. They _killed_ him. But... he was creating a dimensional portal before he got here. That portal must've teleported him in a different dimension! But in a dimension where everything is a bit different and so is the timeline.

At this realization, Donatello said calmly: "Listen, Mikey. I'm not your Donatello." Michelangelo raised an eyeridge. "What?" Michelangelo asked confuse. "I'm from a different dimension" said Donatello. "I'm not from here. I came from a portal. In my world, we are still teenagers. By your looks, you seemed to be around late 30's" said Donatello.

The sentence made Michelangelo's eyes widen. But the glare was still there. He uncrossed his arms and remained silent for a few seconds while staring at Donnie. Donatello remained quiet. But he was anxious. Mikey seemed to be observing him, analyzing him. He became calm when Mikey said: "The last thing you told me before you left was that I should grow up. Part of it is following your instincts. My instincts are telling me that you are telling the truth." Donatello smiled and said: "At least the Mikey I know in my dimension is there. But I'm glad you believe me. Other than because your instincts tells it to you, why?"

Mikey huffed and said: "It's because Shredder has been looking for you. He isn't stupid to make a copy of us especially you since we know you must have been older. You've been missing. Plus, I heard the Kraang trying to shoot you. The Kraang aren't really good at pretending so pretending to shoot you is definitely obvious."

Mikey's deduction surprised Donnie. Mikey really did grow up, thought Donatello. He suddenly want to see his happy goofy brother even if he only got there. It already felt like a lifetime for Donnie when he got in this dimension.

"Exactly, what happened here? Where are our brothers? If this is a different dimension, what happened to Master Splinter? Where is he?" Donatello asked with worry and fear.

"I'll answer the first, second, and third questions later. The last, you are standing on him" replied Mikey.

Donatello looked down and indeed he saw that he was stepping on the only concrete part of the grass with a writing that read:

 _In loving memory of_ _Hamato Yoshi. Sensei, Ninjutsu Master, Father_

Donatello immediately stepped off Splinter's gravestone and said: "I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was stepping on his grave. I thought you buried him in the farmhouse." Mikey shook his head and said: "We were supposed to bury him in April's farmhouse. But we weren't able to leave. We were spotted by the foot."

That made Donatello sad. Splinter had always wanted to see April's farmhouse. The way they described it to Splinter made Splinter want to come and visit. But he never had the time. They were too busy training and since mutants were everywhere, they can't leave just yet. He remembered how Mikey said that the place was fun. He remembered how he said that it was relaxing. He remembered how Raph said that it was perfect for training. He remembered how Leo said it was perfect for meditation.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mikey saying: "Let's go to our headquarters. We also have to heal that wound" Donatello nodded and said: "Okay."

**~~~~~~~~~**

Donatello followed Mikey to wherever he was going. He doesn't know this Dimension's New York's places and locations. He doesn't know if there was a change or if everything was the same. He just followed Mikey. When they reached their destination, Donatello was surprised. It is April's school or was anyway. After all, Mikey did mention that it had been 23 years after asking where he was.

April's school is in shambles. The glass windows were broken. The school's second floor appears to have a hole in it. Donatello can't really tell. On the outside, the school looks crumbly. There are some holes and cracks here and there.

"April's school is your hideout?" Donatello asked. Michelangelo remained silent. He went in the broken building and stealthily hid in the shadows followed by Donatello. "Where exactly are we going?" Donatello asked. Mikey held up a hand to quiet Donnie down. The action made Donatello frown, but he remained quiet anyway.

Inside of the school was worse. The lockers are rusting and all over the place. The glass which kept the school's awards and medals was broken and so were the awards. Some chairs and papers were all over the place. There were holes on the wall that shows the classroom inside of it.

Mikey observed the hallway and soon he moved. Donatello followed closely behind him and soon the two reached a big tapestry with the Foot's symbol. Mikey rose the tapestry a little to reveal nothing but a blank wall with what appeared to be a non functioning circuit breaker. This made Donatello wonder. Mikey then opened the circuit breaker and clicked a certain pattern on the buttons. The walls bricks suddenly started moving making a hole and revealing a staircase down. Mikey entered and Donnie followed after him. The tapestry then covered the wall again since no one was there to held it up. There was the same circuit breaker inside the hidden room. Mikey clicked the circuit breaker's buttons in a pattern and the walls started closing quickly. Michelangelo then normally walked as though there was nothing to hide anymore after he checked his surroundings. Donatello followed his movements after making sure there is nothing there.

Donatello observed and the place they were in. It is a stairs leading down. Donatello concluded that it is the school's basement. It was dark and there were no lights. He held the railing to ensure he doesn't fall. Plus, he is already use to the dark since he is a ninja. But Donatello can't help but wonder why they were going there.

"Again, why are we going here?" asked Donatello. He assumed it is safe to talk now. "I told you, we are going to our hideout" replied Mikey. Donatello replayed the sentence in his head and then asked: "Our?" Mikey did not reply.

When they reached the bottom, Mikey stopped in front of what appears to be a locker. This locker, however, is a bit bigger than the other lockers. Donatello observed what he assumed is the basement and saw that it appears to only be filled old school stuff. It was not touch and therefore it was quite dusty.

Mikey opened the only locker in the room. Donatello gave a confuse look after seeing that is a storage for mops and buckets. "In here" said Mikey "What?" asked Donatello. When he came close he was pushed in by Mikey. Mikey followed and they both ended up being squeezed in the locker as Mikey closed the locker door.

"It's kinda tight in heeeeEEEEERRRRREEEE!" Donatello's sentence became a scream at the end as Mikey pressed a button hidden behind the brooms. Donatello slid down with a scream while Mikey was behind him remaining calm, used to the sliding feeling.

When they dropped, Donatello not being used to it, dropped on the floor with a 'thud' while Mikey was able to stop at the end of the slide. "Follow me" said Mikey unfazed at the slide. Donatello stood up and stumbled a little because of the shock. But soon recovered and he ran after Mikey.

It was a deep dark hallway. Mikey came in an abrupt stop because their path is being blocked by a wall but it has what appears to be another non-functioning circuit breaker.

"Seriously?" Donatello asked "We need to take precautions to make sure we are not found" said Mikey. Again, he used plural, thought Donatello. Mikey opened the circuit breaker and clicked the buttons in a pattern. But this time, he flicked a switch which caused the wall's bricks to move revealing what was inside. Donatello's eyes widen to reveal a room filled with both people and mutants alike talking or playing games like there was nothing happening outside. There were some adults and teenagers. But there were also kids and mutant kids.

The room is quite colorful. The chairs, sofas, and tables looked comfortable. There were so many doors leading to different rooms. They both entered and the door behind them quickly closed.

"Whoah!" Donatello said with awe. "This... This is amazing" he added. "These people are those we found after they went in hiding thanks to Shredder's invasion. The mutants were people that was turned by Shredder to act as slaves, but they escaped. The mutant kids, they are the result of two mutants finding love despite the war" explained Mikey. Donatello just nodded still in awe.

Mikey walked and Donnie followed him. "Exactly, where are we after our drop?" Donatello asked. "The hidden part of the sewers where everyone is forbidden to go. No one ever knew this place. It was too deep down." replied Mikey. "Are we in the Underground?" Donatello asked. "Somewhere in the middle. If not, higher" replied Michelangelo.

Michelangelo stopped in front of a blue door and opened it. It revealed to be a command center. The room is white and the floor is tiled. In the middle is a large white round table with only five chairs. There are desktops/computers on each side and a giant screen on the wall. Donatello's eyes sparkle with the wonderful technology displayed.

On the chairs, there were three people sitting. They appeared to be discussing something. One looked like a robot, one is a girl with black hair and with purple highlights, and the last one looks absolutely familiar but appears to be different because of the different hair color and physical appearance.

"Is that... April?" Donatello whispered/asked. "Guys, we have a guest" said Michelangelo. The three stopped talking and looked at Mikey, confused. "Look who it is" said Mikey stepping away in front of Donnie to reveal him. Since he only knew April he shyly waved and said: "Hey, April and other people I don't know."

The room remained quiet. Donatello suddenly felt nervous at the silence. April then suddenly stood up and then ran at Donatello and gave him a hug.

"Donnie!" April said. Donatello felt his shoulders become wet so he assumed April is crying. His thought was confirmed when April sobbed. "I miss you where were you?" April asked. "I'm sorry" replied Donatello guiltily. "It's okay. Just don't leave again" said April. Donatello shook his head and pushed April away softly. "I mean I'm sorry. I'm not your Donatello. I'm from a different dimension" said Donnie. April immediately wiped her tears and shyly said: "I'm sorry. I thought..." April trailed off sadly.

"It's okay" said Donnie with a smile. The smile made April smile as well. Now that April was standing, Donatello was able to look at her better.

April's baby blue eyes shone with hope and joy. Her hair, however, was absolutely different. It is pure red instead of reddish orange. She wore a purple headband to match her hair. She wore a crop top black t-shirt with the number 5 on it. But it is tattered. She wore blue denim pants. But the left side is ripped making it look like shorts. The right leg of the pants have holes on it. Her hair is longer, reaching below her breasts. Her body's curves are more defined. She looks more adult-like than Donnie had ever seen her. It makes his heart jump. But, weirdly, not as much. Unfortunately, battle scars were painted all over her skin.

"Whoah!" Donatello whispered in awe. Oddly, he didn't felt anything around April. He always feel something towards April in any dimension. Donatello just noticed the other two people behind April. "Um... Who are they?" Donatello asked. The purple haired punk looking girl went to him first. She extended her arm and said: "This Donatello's dimension knows me. But since you don't, Hi! I'm Angel Jones. Casey's little sister" Donnie looked at the girl up and down. She is shorter than Donnie, only reaching below his eye level. Her clothes are tattered and also have holes in it. She is filled with battle scars, but not as much as April.

And finally, the robot came to him. It extended it's hand and said: "Greetings, Donatello of another dimension. I am Mortu, an utrom" said the robot. "Utrom?" Donatello asked. The torso of the robot opened and out came an octopus like alien. Unlike the Kraang, it has shorter limbs. But like the Kraang, it is pink.

"So Utroms look like that in this dimension... Huh" said Donatello. "What do Utroms look like in your dimension?" asked Michelangelo. "The Utroms and the Kraang are one species. But the Utroms are nicer and more peaceful" explained Donatello. Michelangelo just nodded, his face showing no signs of emotion.

"So, what exactly were you discussing before we got here?" Michelangelo asked. "We were talking about how we will attack the base to end Shredder once and for all." April said. "Got any ideas?" Michelangelo asked. "We all have ideas. But none of them are good enough" said Mortu while the torso close covering him again. "The ideas are mostly recycled too" added Angel. "But since Donnie's here, he can help" said April. "Wha-? Me?!" Donatello asked surprise.

"Yes! You are always the brains in the group" said April. "I-I don't know" said Donatello. "Our Donatello abandoned us. Do not do the same" said Michelangelo with a hint of a commanding tone that made Donatello fear him a little bit for a few seconds.

Donatello felt guilty. Despite the fact that he is not the one who abandoned them, he is not part of this, and he is not from this dimension, he still felt guilt at the thought of leaving them in this situation where they **NEED** him. He never abandon those who need him. It is part of their code.

"And how will you get back if you left us anyway?" Michelangelo suddenly said. The sentence made Donatello's blood ran cold. Dread seeped in his mind. What if he didn't get home? What if he got stuck here? Hope and slight relief washed through him when Mortu said: "He was brought here for a reason. To help us. Once he had done that, a portal will open to bring him back. If nothing happened, I assure you Donatello, we, the Utroms, will help."

"Okay, I'll help" said Donatello after a few moments of silence. "But I must know the entire place first and I need to know where my brothers are. Also, answer my earlier questions, Mikey" he added.

The group nodded. "Angel, contact Leo. Tell him to meet us at April's old school" said Mikey. "I hope Leo answers" said Angel "He will" said Mikey with a hint of anger and annoyance. "What about Raph?" Donatello asked. "Raph is with us. By the way, where is Raph?" said Michelangelo. "The usual place" replied April. "Alright. Follow me, Donatello" then Mikey left the room. Donatello followed after a few seconds of staying still due to his surprise.

Well, my second question is answered, thought Donatello.

**.**

Mikey opened the door to reveal a room filled with babies or toddlers, mutants and humans alike. Donatello was absolutely surprise. But not by the room. He is getting used to seeing mutants and humans kindly interact. What surprised him was seeing Raphael sitting on a chair reading a book while babies played around him. Donatello found the sight... adorable. And for the first time since he got there, he saw this dimension's Mikey smile with a relax look. But then the frown and emotionless face came back.

"Raph, look who came to visit" said Mikey. Raph looked up from his book. His confused face became surprise and then joy. Tears of joy appeared on Raphael's eyes. He mouthed 'Donnie' and he immediately hugged Donatello.

"Unfortunately Raph, that's not our Donnie" said Mikey. "He is from another dimension." Raph let go of Donatello and mouthed 'Sorry.' "It's okay" said Donatello. Now that Raph let go of Donnie, Donatello saw him better.

Raph's mask is the same, red and tattered. Everything on Raph looks almost the same as the Raph he knows. This Raphael however is as tall as him. He has plentier scars than the Raph he knows. But not as many as Mikey's, April's, or Angel's. There's a scar on his neck that worried Donatello though. The crack on his plastron is still there. He wore a long brown leather jacket and he looked a bit older as well. His eyes are still the same beautiful shade of emerald green. ...Beautiful? Where did that came from? Donatello thought. He never found Raph's eyes beautiful before. But now he just did... That's weird.

"How are the children?" Mikey asked. Raph just gave a thumbs up and a smile. "Doing good I see" said Mikey with a smile. Mikey smiled again, thought Donatello. Then something clicked in Donatello's mind. "Wait, why is Raph not talking?" Donatello asked. This made Raph freeze. Mikey, seeing that Raph froze headed towards him. Mikey kissed Raph on the forehead which caused the frozen turtle to snap out and to playfully punch him on the arm with a blushing angry face. Mikey smiled briefly but then it turned back into an emotionless expression. He then grabbed Donatello and dragged him out of the room while Raph waved at them.

**~~~~~~~~**

**Outside**

"What was that about? Why did he froze?" Donatello asked. Mikey looked around his surroundings then back at Donatello. "Raph doesn't like talking about it" replied Mikey. "What exactly happened to Raph?" Donatello asked worriedly but with confusion. "It would be better if Raph gave me permission to tell you" replied Mikey.

"Could you at least tell me how he lost his voice?" Donatello asked. Mikey thought for a moment then sighed. "Shredder damaged his vocal chords unabling him to speak..." replied Mikey "...Permanently" he added this time with anger, his fist clenching.

Donnie looked down sadly. "I'm sorry" said Donnie. "And do you know the most annoying thing? The last thing that y-" Mikey cut his sentence and changed it "our Donatello told him was that he should stop talking because his opinions aren't good and are nonesense" said Mikey with immense hatred that surprised Donatello. Add the fact that HE actually said something like that. Well technically, it's not him. But still!

The air around them became silent. Mikey internally calmed down because the Donatello he sees before him is not his Donatello. It's not him even if he looks like him, thought Mikey. Donnie, on the other hand, decided to just remain silent. The silence was broke when Angel came running at them. Just in time, Raph also left the nursery.

"Guys! I contacted Leo. He said he will meet you. I only told him Mikey will meet him though" said Angel. "Alright. We'll surprise him with Donnie's appearance..." said Mikey. Raph patted Mikey's shoulder to get his attention. Mikey looked at Raph for a few seconds then said: "...and maybe let him see Raph too by finally bringing him here" that part was added with a growl. Raph looked sad and happy at the same time in Donnie's eyes. "Okay, I'll be up there with you Mikey" said Angel. Mikey nodded and both walked away. Raph then noticed Donatello's wounded arm. He patted Donatello's shoulder and pointed at it.

"Oh, I forgot about that" said Donatello. Raph made a gesture that says: "Follow me" and walked to their Med bay. Donatello followed after him.

What exactly happened to us in this dimension? Donatello thought.

**~~~~~~~~**

On the school grounds waits a lone turtle. He wore dark glasses that covers his eyes. He wore a long black coat and his katanas are under said coat instead on his back like he used to. His deep blue eyes behind the glasses shows impatience, rage, and annoyance. He hid in the shadows, waiting with his arms cross.

Leo looked around to what use to be April's school. Why out of all places would Angel want to meet me here? Leonardo thought. He waited patiently for a few minutes until he heard someone coming close to him. He positioned his hands at where his katanas hid. He was surprised when the turtle who wanted to meet him showed up behind him suddenly.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. No-emotions-Lame-o-nardo" said Mikey. Leo growled in annoyance. "Surprised 'ya didn't I?" Mikey asked with a smug smirk. "Don't start with me Mikey" said Leonardo, his hands itching to just grab the katana.

"If you only called me here to mock me, then I shall take my leave" said Leonardo. "If that's what you think then why did you came?" Michelangelo asked. "Because Angel is the one who called" replied Leo. Mikey growled, this time he has a serious expression instead of smug.

"So you would rather help your brothers if the call was given by a girl you just met 10 years ago rather than your brothers who you spent 15 years of your life with? Those 23 years of being sepearted must have took a toll on you didn't it" said Mikey.

"At least that girl didn't abandon me unlike my own _f_ _amily_ " said Leo. Michelangelo growled even louder and pointed at Leonardo's chest.

"Listen, first of all Donatello's the one who abandoned us first! Second, you made Raph leave! Third, when Raph needed us, you weren't there! And fourth, you are the one who changed first! Some brother _you_ are! Raph's right you are _NOT_ a good leader!" said Michelangelo with hatred.

Those words, Leo unsheathed one of his katanas while Mikey withdrew one of his nunchakus. Both were ready to strike the other when Angel came in and stopped them.

"Guys, enough. Mikey that's not the real reason you called Leo remember?" said Angel. Mikey was the first to stand down. He put his nunchaku back in his belt and said: "You're right" said Mikey, while looking at Angel. He looked at Leo and said: "Stand down, Leo" Mikey looked back at Angel and then added: "I'm not the one who wanted him here though. Follow us Leo" the last part was addressed at Leo. "Angel, I suggest I go first and you second" said Mikey.

Leo put his katana back in his coat. He then followed Angel and Mikey to wherever they are going.

Why did they called? Leonardo thought with confusion.

**~~~~~~~~~**

"Thanks, Raph! Wow! Your bandaging skills are better than the Raph in my dimension" said Donatello. Raphael gave him a triumphant grin which caused Donatello's heart to suddenly skip a beat. What is happening to me? thought Donatello with a red face.

The room was in a comfortable silence while Raphael put the first-aid kit back to where it was. Donatello suddenly wanted to break the silence so he asked: "Do you manage the Med Bay and the Nursery?"

Raphael stood still and remained quiet for a few seconds then nodded with a smile. Raphael grabbed a pencil and a notepad and sat next to Donatello, who decided to ask friendly questions.

They conversed for minutes revolving only around the mutants and humans, their current technology, and Raph's role in the rebellion against Shredder.

During the minutes of conversing, Donatello learned that this Raphael is not that far from their Raphael. It was revealed that this Raphael was never able to keep Chompy because Tokka took him. But he was instead given a cat named: "Lucy" from a woman called Mrs. Morris, a blind widow who died thanks to the war against Shredder. Raphael even wrote on the notepad that she and Murikami San would've been a good match because both of them are blind.

Lucy, Raphael's cat now, came at one point on their conversation and ended up napping on Raphael's lap. This Raphael is not as hotheaded as before. But at least he can still feel his Raphie from him. That felt nice to hear for Donatello... My Raphie, thought Donatello with a smile.

Both were taken away from their sweet conversation when the door to the med bay opened. Raphael expected it to be kids accidentally getting injured for playing around. But he was stunned when it was Mikey who actually did brought Leo down this time. The three went in the med bay near Donnie and Raphael.

"Leo?" said Donatello. Leo was also surprised. Both stared at each other for a moment until Leo grabbed his katanna and pointed it at Donatello.

"What joke is this Mikey?" asked Leonardo with anger. "I told you, someone came back. It is Donatello" said Mikey. "Plus that Donatello is from another dimension" he added.

Leo put his katanna back in his coat. He looked around the med bay. His eyes ended on Raph, who remained quiet.

"Raphael" said Leo trying to prevent his voice from sounding unease. The tone was heard by Raphael, but he ignored it. He just nodded his head in response. The tension around the three brothers were so thick, Leo's katanas can cut through it.

Donatello analyzed Leonardo's appearance. He had the plentiest scars among all of them. There are big ones on his face. Leonardo is even a head taller than him. What saddened Donatello was the missing blue bandanna.

"Leo, where's your bandanna?" Donatello asked. Leo remained quiet. He just looked down. Mikey decided to reply for him.

"The last thing that Donatello said to him was that he uses his emotions and honor much more than his brain. It took Leo years to decide to take the bandanna off and replace it with sunglasses so his eyes won't show any emotions. But he can't accept the fact he is _ugly_ with it" said Mikey mockingly. Leonardo growled in anger and glared at Mikey.

Raphael scribbled something on the notepad and showed it to Leo. It read:

_He is right. It doesn't suit you_

Leo growled in annoyance and said: "It's not for style! I don't deserve to wear the bandanna anymore. I'm not a ninja anymore!" Raphael scribbled something on the notepad and showed it to Leo. The sentence made Leo's blood boil.

_You never did deserve it after you let Donatello leave. You should've removed it sooner_

"Shut up, Raph!" Leo yelled in anger. Donatello became alert incase things get out of hand. Mikey also seemed alert. Raphael scribbled something again and showed it to Leo.

_That's pretty easy. I am shut up permanently. Other than Donnie, you also think my opinions are good for nothing. Well you got your wish, bro. I ain't talking. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop giving you my opinions. Especially since they are much better than yours now. Some leader_

Leo growled and screamed in annoyance. He stood up, grabbed the notepad and threw it across the room. Panting hard, he said:

"At least I am helpful! I do my best to help and protect everyone! All you do is stay here and be nothing more than a being a nanny" Raphael also stood up glaring at Leo. Leo then smirked mockingly and added: "Plus, when Mikey needs relief, you're a willing _slut_!" The last sentence made Donatello and Angel gasped in shock and made Mikey hit Leo hard. Raphael remained frozen on the spot.

"Leo, that's too far!" Michelangelo yelled. "It's true isn't it?" said Leo, mockingly while rubbing his bruised cheek. He stood up and had a glaring match with Mikey.

Donatello quickly recovered from his shock and then saw Raph starting to pant hard as though he was having a panic attack. Raphael's eyes are wide as saucers. Tears welled up o the corners of his eyes and his panting became heavier.

Donatello immediately ran towards him and yelled: "Raph? Raph!? Raph, hey! Raph what's wrong?! Guys! Guys! He's having a panic attack!" The sentence made Mikey snap out of his glaring contest and immediately went to Raphael.

"Raph, calm down. It's okay. It's okay your safe. You're with me" Mikey cooed.

Leo just watch with an emotionless face when Mikey left their glaring contest. But behind his glasses, his eyes were filled with horror at his brother's sudden reaction.

**~~~~~~~~**

Raphael was sitting on the surrounded by his brothers and his friends. He was fully okay now. "What exactly made Raph react like that?" asked Donatello. "Trauma" replied Michelangelo. Raphael nodded to confirm it.

"Guys, please tell me what happened so I can help. Plus hearing each others point of view will help solve your family problems" said Donatello. The three other brothers remained silent. Until Mikey said: "Donatello, always the voice of reason." "I would also like to know what happened to Raph. I only know yours Mikey" said April.

"Raph, do you mind if I tell both of us our story? I think it is also time for Leo to hear what happened to you" said Mikey. Raphael looked away and nodded. He lied back down and faced away from them, covering his head by using the blanket. The action made everyone worried, even Leonardo.

"Okay" Mikey began "When our Donatello left, it was during the time Shredder was rising. We were never able to stop him. Shredder killed Kraang prime and Kraang sub prime making him ruler of the Kraang. Splinter decided to stop him himself, but failed. Shredder outnumbered us. Without a proper plan, we lost and we lost Master Splinter on the process. Leo and Raph argued about that. Leo saying that what they've done was right. Raph saying that they would've been able to help Master Splinter"

"I agreed with Leo. When Raph went back with us to the lair, he packed up and left. But he did said goodbye. Only to me though. He joined Casey. Both of them doing stuff to save people. But they were captured by the Shredder after a couple of years. Here comes the worst part. During their capture, Raph and Casey were..." Mikey stopped his sentence and looked at Raph, who was still covered under the blanket, with a worried expression. He sighed then continued.

"...they were _toyed_ by Shredder's minions: Fishface, Rahzar, Tigerclaw and others. They called them names like what Leo just called Raph earlier. Shredder just let his minions do what they want without any remorse nor concern. At one point, Shredder decided to use Raph as bait to maybe call Donatello after learning Raph's crush on him. Shredder decided to transform Raph into their pet. Their _plaything_. Of course, Raph tried to fight and escape during those months of capture."

"The first process was suppose to change Raphael's voice. That's why Shredder damaged his vocal chords. Shredder said to him that time that Raph's voice is annoying and he should stop telling nonsense words. Shredder planned on adding the voice change on his 'transformation'. Fortunately, Casey was able to escape and save Raph. Both of them were about to escape. Only Raph made it though. Casey let himself get killed by the Shredder in order to save him"

Angel was on the verge of tears after hearing what happened to Raphael and his brother. Angel was furious. Raphael let her brother sacrifice himself for him. But Angel knows she should calm down. Raphael has been through a lot. Possibly much worse than his brother.

"Before Casey's death, Casey told him to run and don't look back at him. And Raph did just that. After a couple of years of hiding, I found Raph and let him join our little rebellion group, April, Mortu" Mikey finished. "So that's what happened to Raph" said Donnie. Mikey nodded.

"He didn't saw you Leo. He didn't abandon you. He was scared at the time so he just went pass you. Angel, don't be mad at him for leaving your brother. Raph blamed himself for that enough as it is" said Mikey. The statement surprised Angel. She isn't mad at Raph. Now she knows that. She is mad at the Shredder. "I'm not mad at Raph Mikey" said Angel. "Your story, Leo" said Donatello.

"After Raph and I argued, like Mikey said, there was only two of us left. Both of us tried to defeat the Kraang in a secretive manner. But it never worked. I always had hope. I never gave up. I didn't let the last thing that y-... that Donatello told me. For years I was fine, until... Karai. She pretended that she joined our side. I let my emotions and honor get the better of me and she was able to make a jump on us. It is the reason why Mikey lost his arm"

"After that I decided to not let my emotions show. I use this glasses so no one can see my emotions through my eyes. I pushed down all of my emotions. I kept ignoring Mikey. I just became emotionless. Out of nowhere, my instincts told me that we could attack Shredder and so I did with Mikey. During our fight, I saw Raph. I called after him yelled his name but he never came for us. He just went passed us"

"I knew it's no point so Mikey and I retreated. Mikey quit that night. Saying he had enough of me not being the Leo he knows, so he left. I decided that I can't do anything on New York so I went to different places. Ten years ago during one of my travels, I came in contact with Angel during her supply run. And that's how I've been getting news. I told her not to tell you guys" Leo finished. He looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"During those years, we've gained help from the Utrom but they were enslaved at the time so the help was limited" said Mikey. "They are the reason why I have this arm. For now it is a substitute. But once this war is over, I could get a natural one using their tech. And Raph can have his voice back." "Utrom tech sounds fascinating!" Donatello said. "It is" replied April.

Leo looked at Raphael, who was still hiding under the blanket, with a blank expression. But worry and regret is visible in his hidden eyes. He didn't know that Raphael went through THAT. But he can't keep himself from not feeling guilty. He still cares about his brothers no matter how much he push his emotions down.

"Now I know what happened, let's have a plan of attack" said Donatello. "That was quick" said Angel. "Donatello has always been known for being a quick thinker" said April. Oddly, Donatello didn't felt anything under than shyness. He blushed of course. But again, only due to shyness. What is wrong with me? Donatello thought.

"Let's go to the command center" said Mikey. He got up and pat Raphael under the blanket. "We're planning, okay Raph? Just rest here, okay?" said Mikey in a soft voice. He received a thumbs up as a sign. Mikey then left followed by Donatello, April, Mortu, and Angel.

Leo looked back at the door then to Raph. He then noticed the notepad on the floor. He grabbed it and sat down on the bed where Raphael is. Raphael pulled the blanket off his face, surprised at the sudden shift of weight of the bed. What surprised him the most was that it was Leo. He grabbed the notepad from Leo and grabbed his pen.

"I didn't know that you were... _raped_. I'm... I'm sorry I called you the 's' word" said Leo unable to look his brother in the eye. He removed his glasses to reveal that his eyes were wet and tears were gathered at the corner. "I'm-I'm sorry" Leo's tears shed. He wiped them away, but they kept coming. He was then given a sudden hug by his voiceless brother. He was surprised at the action. He started sobbing and hugged his brother back, for the first time after Master Splinter's death, he cried and he hugged someone.

Leo noticed a paper on his hand. While still hugging his brother and still having tears, he read the note.

_I'm sorry. It's my fault from the beginning_

Leo felt his shoulders become wet. He hugged his brother tighter and both cried, missing each other's protective hugs.

**~~~~~~~~~**

"Everyone, know what to do?" Donatello asked, standing in front of the Shradder's lair. He received a 'roger' in response. He turned off his com and went in. They were able to plan what to do. This time, they know the plan will work. They will end the Shredder. Raph and Leo soon joined them afterwards. Much to everyone's relief, the two seemed okay with each other now. Mikey still seemed uncomfortable though.

He looked around Shredder's new lair. It's a tall building now.

"Shredder!" Donatello yelled. Lights started opening revealing the Shredder sitting on a throne. His minions around him. "Well, if it isn't the terrapin Donatello. After so many years, he finally came into the light" said Shredder. "However, you didn't seemed to age.",

"I'll finish you now Shredder! Once and for all!" Donatello yelled. Shredder laugh maniacally. "You? All alone!? Ha! Your sensei couldn't defeat me and neither did your brothers!" His minions laugh darkly with him.

"Who says I'm alone?" Donnie asked. The door bursted open revealing Donnie's old inventions and the utrom tech all combined. Each machinery is operated by every mutant and human in their hideout. The utrom tech were used by the utroms who joined them. Mikey and Leo soon appeared from above landing next to Donnie.

"A full scale attack? Pathetic! I'll just finish you off like always! Attack!" yelled the Shredder. The kraang, foot bots, and his mutant minions charged at the group. Both teams gave a battle cry.

Lasers were fired everywhere metal and robot parts littered the floors as Kraang and Utroms fought. Fishface came charging at Leo who easily dodged the attack. Fishface was about to kick him which Leo dodged again. He drew out his katanna and blocked all the kicks given.

Leo growled and remembered what Fishface and his friends did to Rpah and Casey. He gave Fishface different hard blows. The last one was a very hard blow that it caused Fishface to fall backwards. Leo grabbed his metal legs and started to rip them away from the metal belt. "Stop that!" Fishface yelled fearfully. Leo ripped away the legs and threw it across the battle area.

Leo rose his katana, the blade pointed dangerously at Fishface's head. "I heard what you and your friends did to my brother and Casey! I can never forgive you for that!" Leo yelled. He then plunged his katana straight towards Fishface.

Mikey dodged all attacks coming from Rahzar. He kept hitting the dog with his nunchakus as much as possible. Mikey growled and turned his nunchakus into a kusarigama. He threw the kusarigama around Rahzar. The chain wrapped around his neck. Mikey then pulled Rahzar towards him and whispered to his ear:

"You will pay for what you have done to Raph and Casey with your life." Rahzar felt fear. His eyes widen showing only fear "Have mercy" said Rahzar. "Did you have mercy towards my brother? Did you have mercy to the people you hurt?" Mikey asked angrily. Rahzar's ears fell. Mikey scoffed and said: "That's what I thought" and he proceeded to use the blade to cut on Rahzar's neck.

Donatello tried to get to Shredder as much as possible. But he always ended up getting blocked by foot bots. He finished the last of the foot bots and was about to run towards Shredder when Karai showed up.

"Sorry, Donnie. I'm not going to let you get to Shredder that easy" said Karai. Donatello growled and was about to make the first move when Leo yelled: "KAAARRRAAAIII!!!" The yell distracted Karai and Donatello was able to sneak away easily.

Donatello was about to reach Shredder again until Bebop and Rocksteady blocked him. "If you don't want to get hurt, you should leave little turtle" said Bebop. "Or we will break you like the dancer!" Said Rocksteady. "Again about the dancer. For the last time, break dancing- you know what neverm-" Donatello didn't let Bebop finish his sentence. He hit Bebop hard on the gut making him fly and hit a wall making Bebop lose consciousness. Rocksteady charged at Donatello. Donnie just jumped out of the way. Behind him was a wall making Rocksteady stuck. Donatello then continued running towards Shredder.

April kept shooting at any enemies she sees. She then saw Karai and Leo fighting and seem to be conversing. She aimed her gun, ready to fire.

"Why did you let Shredder rise? Can't you see how wrong he is?!" Leo asked angrily. "Yes! But I am loyal unlike you who left his brothers!" Karai retorted. Leo yelled and was about to charge at Karai until a blast went through Karai's side reaching the other end of her side, surprising Leo. Blood poured out of Karai's horrible wound. Her skin turned pale due to blood loss.

"Sorry, I've always wanted to do that" said April. Leo just shrugged and kept on fighting any enemies that came at him.

"Hold still, cat!" said Angel with annoyance. "Not a chance, girl" said Tigerclaw, flying away and dodging each blast Angel sent. Angel growled and aimed properly. Michelangelo suddenly threw his kusarigama at Tigerclaw's jetpack. The blade sliced the jetpack which caused it to malfunction thereby making him fall. With this as an advantage, Angel said: "This is for my brother" and shot Tigerclaw straight at the head.

**~~~~~~~~~**

"Shredder!" Leo yelled angrily. "I'll put an end to you!" Shredder laughed maniacally and said: "You've done that before didn't you?! Yet you failed!" Leo growled but then Donatello and Michelangelo came running next to him . They both stood next to him. "Where's the red one? Too scared to fight?" he taunted. The three turtles didn't answer.

"Have you looked around, Shredder? You lost" said Donatello. Shredder did what Donatello said and saw that his minions were defeated and dead. His kraang army started falling thanks to the utroms. Shredder growled and said: "A war cannot be won when the opponent is not defeated!" With his well-sharpened blades, he charged at the turtles and started striking. The turtles dodged each attack.

Michelangelo came at him first. Mikey gave a battle cry and hitting the Shredder vigorously. Shredder successfully dodged all. He was hit a couple of times, but all it did was hit his heavy strong armor. A nunchaku came flying at him. But he easily held it in his hands. Mikey gace a surprised angry look.

"Still the same" said Shredder. Shredder hit Mikey on the gut. Shredder then grabbed Mikey and threw him. Next came Leo. He tried to at least make an injury. However, thanks to his armor, he wasn't able to have a scratch. When Shredder gained an opening, he punched Leo straight at the face, throwing him off. Leo immediately tried to stand up.

Donatello came charging next. He released the hidden blade from his bo-staff and tried to at least give him a wound or injure him. He also kept hitting him with his bo-staff. Since he wore an armor, it's no effect.

"Foolish turtle!" said Shredder. Kneed Donatello on the gut and punched him on the face. Donatello hit the ground hard with a loud "thud" gaining the attention of everyone.

"Time to finish you, terrapin!" said Shredder. With the blades he's known for, he was about to strike Donatello. Donatello closed his eyes, preparing himself for death. But it never came. All he heard were gasps of everyone. He opened his eyes and saw a blade of a sai was embedded on Shredder's neck. Shredder's neck has always been hidden thanks to the Kuro Kabuto. But somehow during the fight, the Kuro Kabuto was removed from him. Leo must've done that, thought Donatello.

Donatello immediately stood up and left his position. He saw Raph behind Shredder, eyes white and his neck had what appears to be an utrom tech-powered collar.

"Shredder, you took away my voice, you took away my best friend, you took away my sensei! You took everything away from this world! Your reign of terror is over!" yelled Raphael which surprised everyone. Donatello did saw from his peripheral vision that Mikey smiled.

Everyone had a surprised expression that Raphael talked knowing that he lost his voice. Raphael removed his sai from Shredder's neck. Blood then poured out of the wound and Shredder fell. His blood pooled around him. Everyone look

"He's gone... Shredder's gone!" yelled April with joy. At this realization, everyone cheered with a loud yell. Utroms, mutants, and humans alike hugged and were filled with tears of joy. The three brothers grouped around each other with happy faces.

"it's finally over" said Mikey. He removed his bandanna to reveal his baby blue eyes filled with happiness. Leo also removed his dark glasses revealing his deep blue eyes.

"Yeah" replied Leo. "It's nice to hear you again, Raph" said Mikey. Raphael nodded and said: "It's nice to talk again too. Thanks, Mortu" the last part was addressed to Mortu. The utrom came to the turtles. Raphael removed the collar around his neck and handed it to the utrom. Mortu put it back to the neck of his robot body.

"I'm glad to help, Raphael" replied Mortu. A purple colored swirling portal appeared again. But it did not tried to suck him this time. "That's your ticket home, Donatello" said Mortu. Donatello stood still for a few seconds, staring at the portal. He then faced his brothers in this dimension and said: "Nice to know you guys."

The three other brothers smiled and nodded "Good to see you too, Donnie" said Leo. "And Raph" Donatello started. "There is something that this dimension's Donatello forgot to do." Raphael gave a confused look. Donatello came near him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips which surprised the other three turtles. Donatello let go from the lip lock and gave Raphael smirk. "Good bye" said Donatello and then he entered the portal.

"Uh, does that Donatello know that Raph's mine?" said Mikey. Raphael has a red face and then gave a soundless laugh at Mikey's comment. He came towards Mikey and gave him a peck on the cheek. Raphael then joined the others in cleaning and celebrating.

"Wait, Raph is yours?" asked Leo surprised. "You and Donatello had your chance. But you both didn't took it so that's your fault" said Mikey with a smirk. He then walked away to join Raphael in cleaning and celebrating. Leo shook his head and joined after Mikey.

Unbeknownst to them, an odd looking crow was watching them.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Donatello came out of the purple portal with ease. He looked around and saw that he was in his lab. He looked at his wall clock then his eyes widen at seeing that he has only been gone for an hour. His brothers were still awake. He looked around himself and noticed that the bandage on his forearm was gone as though it has never been there. Donatello decided that he should ask his brothers what's going on. They, have been acting different, thought Donatello.

Donatello came out of his lab and saw that Leo and Raph were sitting on the sofa while Mikey watched the tv with a happy expression. Donatello saw Leo's arm wrapped around Raph's shoulders. This sight gaveDonatello a pang of jealousy.

"Um guys" said Donatello. His brothers looked at him with questioning and confuse looks. "Um.. I remembered what I told you last week. I didn't apologize so now I am. I'm sorry. Leo, I didn't mean to call you emotionless leader. Raph, I was wrong I miss you talking to me and your the only one who understands machines. And Mikey, you're fine just the way you are . Sorry for saying that you should grow up" said Donatello with sadness and regret.

Donatello remained quiet while waiting for his brothers' comments.He suddenly felt a hug, a pat on the shoulder, and an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'm glad you realized your mistake" said Leo. "Don't ever say that again" said Raph with a playful yet at the same time with a warning tone. "Good because I hate being an adult" said Mikey. "and I wouldn't want you guys any other way" said Donatello.

Leo looked at their clock and saw the time. As if on cue, Mikey yawned. "Okay guys, time to go to bed" said Leo. Mikey nodded and headed to his room Leo also went to his room. Raph was about to go his room when he felt eyes watching him. He looked back and saw Donnie staring at him.

"What?" he asked. Donatello noticed his staring an said: "Oh! Um... Nothing" Donatello stared at Raphael's emerald green eyes with hidden love that Raph didn't noticed. Raph just shrugged and said: "Okay" then continued up to his room. Donatello looked at his hands. They were shaking and sweating. Then the kiss he gave to other dimension Raph came to him. His face turned bright red.

"Shell! Leo and April are gonna kill me"

**Bonus:**

From the eyes of the odd looking crow was a camera. A male mutant turtle sat on a chair surrounded by cameras. Wrapped around his shoulders was a purple bandanna he once wore. He wore dark glasses as a replacement for the purple bandanna. The cameras around him showed the state of the entire New York city.

He gave an evil grin showing his gap and yelled: "Bishop! Ready yourself and your army. Shredder's down"

A male scientist came next to him and nodded "Yes, Master Donatello" said Bishop.

Donatello gave an insane evil grin. His red eyes flashed dangerously. He stood up and left the very black cold room with the only light source were the cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for mistakes. Again, I'm too lazy to double check this


	3. Winning A Turtle's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo struggles to find a way to confess to Raphael his feelings for him so he has no choice but to get creative. Plus, Christmas is around the coner.
> 
> Nothing but pure fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from @LeonardoTheLeader16  
> Originally published on exactly December 25th in Watttpad

Leo stood up from his lotus position after his short meditation. He can't focus at his meditation anyway because a certain emerald green-eyed turtle kept appearing in his mind. He sighed and left the dojo. There, he saw his beloved Raphael sitting on the sofa, watching television about who-knows-what.

Leo gulped. He felt his palms sweating and he suddenly felt nervous. Of all the people his heart must belong to, why Raph...? Oh wait, now he remembered. He just loves Raph for being himself. And also look at those muscles. His eyes are a beautiful shade of green. The crack on his plastron makes him look so tough and shows how rebellious he is. His bottom lip looks so pouty and kissable. Very, very kissable. Unconsciously, Leo licked his lips.

When it comes to personality, Raphael is a fire! His anger and passion burns so bright. His tough personality makes it hard for enemies to break him easily. And his soft side that he, unfortunately, rarely shows or mostly shows on Mikey, is very adorable. He can be motherly when he wants to be. Had he mentioned that Raphie prefers clean environment? His fear of bugs makes him even cuter for Leo.

Leo picturing Raphael in his brain made him drool in a small amount at a corner of his lips and look love struck. I wish to be able to hold him other than in battle, thought Leo.

Mikey passed in front of Leo and found him staring at his second oldest brother. He then noticed a drool from the corner of Leo's mouth. Mikey gave a sly smirk as he looked back between Leo and Raph - who still doesn't know he was being stared at. Mikey's sly smirk became an innocent look as he snapped Leo from his thoughts.

"So Leo, watch'a thinking about that made you drool? asked Mikey innocently with a loud voice the whole living room should've heard. The question made Leo snap out.

"Huh? Oh! I... um.... I was thinking about... Uh... Pizza! Yeah, I was thinking about pizza!" stuttered Leo with a red face. Mikey caught me drooling! Leo thought in a nervous state. Was I staring? he added in his mind while wiping his mouth.

"Okay bro!" said Mikey. "Leo's drooling? Ha!" A third voice joined in. They looked at the sofa and found Raphael smirking at them. Raphael's handsome smirk made Leo's heart skip and stomach flutter.

"So, fearless leader, drooling about pizza now? Because of that, you made yourself sound as dumb as Mikey" Raph teased. "Hey!" said Mikey. But Leo wasn't listening to the words. All he heard was the sound of Raphael's voice. How melodic it sounded against his ears. Leo wouldn't mind hearing it all day. Without noticing it, his mind drifted off to his "Raphie Lalaland."

"There it is again!" Mikey yelled. Again, Leo snapped out. "Huh?" Leo stuttered. His face became bright red in embarrassment. He wiped his mouth quickly. His two little brothers laughed at his reaction. "Oh my god! You got it bad for a pizza!" said Raph through his laugh. He shooked his head and panted through his dying laugh. Then, he changed the television channel.

Leo looked at Mikey, his blush dying down. What surprised him was Mikey's uncharacteristic smirk and a glint in his eyes. "Is it really pizza though?" Mikey muttered so only Leo heard. "Or is it a certain brother?" Mikey added while raising his eye ridge repeatedly. Leo's blush appeared again.

"Wha-?" Leo stammered. Mikey's smirk became a grin. He grabbed Leo and dragged him up to his room.

~~~~~~~

Mikey locked the door of his room. He sat at one of the large pile of pizza boxes that looks to be sturdy enough to sit on. Leo grimaced at the mess. He is not a neat freak, but too much mess that your room became a dumpster is just absolutely disgusting!

"Mikey, clean your room" said Leo sternly, his blush died down since Mikey dragged him up. "We are not here to talk about my room, Leo. We are here to talk about you" said Mikey. "Me?" asked Leo. "Oh, your right! Not you, Raph. Your secret crush on him" said Mikey, feeling giddy. His eyes sparkled in delight as he watch his brother's reaction turned bright red.

"What? No! I don't have a crush on Raph! Do I look like I have a crush on Raph? Heck no! Definitely not! He is pretty attractive and adorable. But I don't like him!" Leo stammered with a red face. "You just confirmed my suspicion. Plus I saw you staring" said Mikey. He gave Leo a big grin and added: "If I'll be honest bro, I've always ship you two." If it is possible, Leo's face would've been redder. He was embarrassed at his youngest brother's statement about shipping him with Raph. He had always thought Donnie would be the one who discovers his crush first. If Donnie did, he definitely didn't act upon it. Mikey, on the other hand, is bolder. He is more willing to confront him. He knows Mikey is dumb. But that doesn't mean he is stupid. He is bound to notice it too if he is obvious.

In this case, he was.

"Was I obvious?" Leo asked. "I don't know bro. But all I know Raph doesn't know" replied Mikey with a shrug. Leo sighed. He sat down at Mikey's bed, fidgeting. To know that his little brother discovered his secret crush on his other younger brother was making him uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, bro?" asked Mikey after sensing the discomfort. "It's just that... You discovered it. And you are the innocent brother too. What if... What if Raph knows? What if Raph noticed?" Leo asked worriedly. He fear for Raphael's reaction. He was scared that what if Raph knew all along but pretended to know nothing. What if Raph was secretly disgusted at him? So many what ifs worried Leo. Mikey seemed to be a mind reader. He immediately knew what Leo was thinking of - especially due to the worried look he made.

"Chill out, dude. Raph is good at many things. But pretending not to notice something isn't one of them. Plus, Raphael is the type of guy that whenever he felt something odd or weird, he'll confront it head on" said Mikey to ease his worry. Leo nodded his head. The room remained silent for a few seconds until Mikey broke it.

"So... Do you have it bad for Raph? I mean are you desperate to have him?" Mikey asked curiously. He stood up from his pizza box chair and tilted his head to side in front of Leo. Leo sighed and nodded. Too late to deny now, Leo thought.

"I really got it bad for him Mikey" replied Leo. Mikey's eyes sparkled. "As in the type where you want to hold him in your arms forever?" Mikey asked, giddy at his oldest brother's situation. "Yes" Leo replied.

"As in the 'I hope we get a happily ever after'?"  
"Yes"  
"As in the 'I hope we get married and have kids'?"  
"Yes"  
"As in the 'he is only mine and anyone else who hurts or touches him will die'?"  
"Where did you get that? But, yes"  
"As in-"  
"Mikey!" yelled Leo. "Right, right. Sorry, sorry" said Mikey calming down from his happy state.

"You think I have a chance?" asked Leo with a sad look. Mikey looked surprise and gave Leo a playful punch. "Dude, you are awesome and cool! Raph would be an idiot not to give you a chance" said Mikey encouragingly. "But, he's with Mona" said Leo. "Haven't you heard? They broke up, dude" said Mikey.

The statement surprised Leo. He never knew that the two of them broke up. The two love each other so much and they both make it obvious. This news was definitely surprising.

"They did?" Leo asked. His eyes widen in surprise. "Well... Yeah... For some unknown reason. Good thing Raph and Mona don't have any hard feelings on each other. It seemed mutual" said Mikey. This brightened Leo's spirit a little. He was given a chance! But the thought of what made Mona and Raph broke up worries him preventing him from fully being happy to have the chance.

"So, he is single again?" Leo asked hopefully. "Yeah! You should totally take this chance, bro!" Mikey encouraged. Leo felt warm inside. He had his chance so many times before Mona came, but he never took it. Now, he was given another chance! This time, he will take it!

"The only problem is how I'll win Raph over. We don't know if he is gay or not" said Leo. "You want me to tell you something only I noticed?" Mikey asked with a glint in his eyes and a devious smile. Leo nodded curiously.

Mikey's smile became a grin and said: "I've noticed that Raph likes dominant angry men." If Leo was drinking, he would've spat it out or coughed. But since he wasn't, his eyes widen and his mouth hanged open.

"Wha-? No, that can't be right" said Leo. Mikey shook his head and said: "Tsk, tsk, tsk, and you were supposed to be the observant one. Leo, can't you remember? Raph said he likes angry Mikey. He likes ticked off Donnie. And its obvious bro, he pisses you off lately only to see your 'scary, dominant leader' reaction. And Mona Lisa, she is obviously a dominant woman. Raph likes dominant partners."

Mikey's words did made him remember all those moments. Leo's face became red at the thought of Raph being a submissive turtle. And he was also embarrass to know that Mikey, his little brother and supposed innocent one in the family, knows all that stuff while he didn't. With a newfound confidence, Leo gave a deep breath and asked: "How will I win him over?" Leo asked.

Mikey's eyes shone brightly. He gave a big grin and said giddily: "I think you should court him, Leo. Show him love. Lots and lots of love." Leo nodded at Mikey's suggestion. "I'll start courting him tomorrow" said Leo. "That's the spirit, bro!" Mikey encouraged.

Out of nowhere, Mikey grabbed what appears to be a notebook from the pizza box pile. He grabbed a box from the same pile and opened it. Mikey opened the notebook and the chest. The notebook was empty, but it is old. What surprised Leo was what is inside the chest. It is full of pictures of them! Mikey sat down and grabbed a full body photo of Leo and Raph. He glued the pictures on the same page and drew a heart using a pink crayon.

"Um... Mikey, what is that?" Leo asked curiously. "My shipping book! Well, actually it's not mine. I found it on a street lying around. It is old but nothing was written on it" said Mikey.

While talking, Mikey grabbed a picture of Leatherhead and Slash. He glued the pictures on the next page. He drew a heart and added a square at the bottom right.

"Next ship?" Leo asked. Mikey nodded and replied: "Next ship." Leo shook his head with a smile and left Mikey alone in his room and his shipping book.

Suddenly, a thought occurred on Mikey. Does Leo even had an idea how to court someone? Mikey thought for a moment then shrugged. Surely Leo can handle himself.

~~~~~~~

The next morning, Leo woke up later than usual. Instead of the usual six-thirty am, he woke up an hour late. He spent the night planning how to woo the one and only Raphael Hamato. So far, nothing came up in his mind. Sleep was only able to overtake him when he decided to improvise.

Leo headed to the kitchen and saw Raphael at the table eating breakfast alone. The scent of toast and eggs wafted through the air and into his nose. His stomach grumbled signalling its demand for food.

"Good morning, Raph" said Leo as he grabbed a plate and food. Raph swallowed the food he was chewing and said: "Mornin', Fearless." Leo sat at the seat in front of Raph and began chewing his own food.

The kitchen was silent until Leo asked: "Say, where's Mikey?" Raphael stood up from his chair and walked to the sink. He put his plate down and said: "Beats me. After eating his breakfast, he said something about 'Mutanimals' and 'Leatherhead'. Maybe he visited Leatherhead." Raphael replied.

Leo remembered what Mikey told him last night and gave a small smile that went unnoticed by Raph. That small flashback made Leo remember what kept him awake last night. His face suddenly flushed red, that is something Raph noticed.

"You okay, Fearless? You're red" said Raph worriedly. Leo snapped out and said: "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Raph wasn't convince. He wants to know what was wrong with Leo. His brother seemed to space out and turn red a lot lately. But Raph didn't push it. He just nodded and started walking away.

Leo noticed Raph moving away and thought that maybe he should tell Raph then and there. "Raph, wait!" said Leo. Raphael stopped on his tracks and looked at Leo with a confuse look.

"I... Uh.... Raph, I just want to say..." Leo stuttered. Raphael arched an eye ridge. "Well...?" He asked. "Uh... That... That... That training will start at eight-thirty today" said Leo, stuttering and his face was deep red.

Raphael looked confuse for a moment and asked: "Well if that's it, why stutter? You sure you're feeling okay?" Leonardo nodded and left the kitchen. He then did a sprint straight to his room. Raph sighed and shook his head. 'What's wrong with him?' Raphael thought.

~~~~~~

"Stupid! Stupid! Mikey said to court him first! Outright telling him is a bad idea! I was mental blocked!" said Leo particularly to himself while pacing. He gave a deep sigh and sat in a crossed legged position. He breathed in to calm his nerves.

Feeling better, Leo smiled. "I should ask someone how to court properly. I've never done this before." Leo stayed in meditating pose for a bit, but then decided to stand. He stretched and said to himself: "Let's see who to ask how to court first. There's Mikey who obviously knows this stuff and has two ladies who like him and there is Donnie who likes someone. But is still trying to pursue the girl of his dreams." Leo thought for a moment and said: "I can't believe I saying this, but definitely Mikey."

Leo left his room and down to the lobby. He saw Raph punching the training dummy. He ignored his desire to stare at the emerald-skinned turtle despite the temptation. He did went down to confront Mikey. Speaking of Mikey, where is he? 'Oh right, he went to leather through the sewer tunnels.' Leo thought. 'Donnie it is then.' Leo then went to Donnie's lab. Once there, he opened the door and went in. He saw Donnie writing something on a blackboard.

"Hey Donnie" said Leo. "Hey. What is it Leo?" Donatello asked while still writing on the board. "Listen Don, I know you're a bit busy but I need to ask you something. I- What is that?" Leo's statement became a question with curiosity when he noticed the drawing on the blackboard was a Kraang dimensional portal device. He saw the said device on Donnie's desk.

"Leo, remember all those times when we went to different dimensions and planets?" Donatello asked. Leo nodded.

"Well, I thought that maybe I could modify this dimensional portal so we can go to other dimensions like Usagi's and visit different planets like Mona's and Tokka's" Donatello explained. Leo nodded and said: "Okay, Donnie. But be careful okay?" "I will" replied Donatello. "What were you going to ask me earlier?"

Leo's face redden with embarrassment and said shyly: "I-I love someone and I want to court this person. I need advice. Since you did mention that you and April are now a thing." Donatello continued scribbling on the blackboard. But what he said next made Leo froze.

"Hmmm.... Is it Raph?"

Leo's face redden even more and he asked: "Was I really obvious?" Donatello stopped his scribbling and put the chalk on his desk. He grabbed an alcohol and poured it on his hands removing the residue of the powdered white substance.

"For someone as dense as Raph, nope. So you don't need to worry" replied Donatello. "Any advice on how I can woo him?" Leo asked. "You're not even surprise I know?" Donatello asked with a raise eye ridge. "Well, Mikey realized it the first time he saw it. I'm pretty sure you did too" said Leo. Donatello nodded and sat on the moving chair in front of his desk.

"If you want to court someone, you should give that someone gifts filled with love" said Donatello. "Are you sure?" Leo asked fidgeting. "Positive" said Donatello. "But also, give him personal space from time to time" he added.

Leo nodded and said: "Thanks. By the way, training starts at eight thirty." Donatello nodded as a reply. Leo left Donnie's lab afterwards.

Leo saw that Raphael was not in the living room. He took a peek in the kitchen and found him playing with Chompy with Ice Cream Kitty watching and playing as well. Leo smiled at the adorable sight. He went to the dojo to do warm ups.

~~~~~~~

Leo was glad that Mikey came back during training so Mikey wasn't able to miss it. And of course, he also needs help because Leo had a feeling that Donnie's advice alone is not enough. After training, Leo pulled Mikey straight to his room.

"What's up, dude?" Mikey asked. Leo sighed and fiddled with his fingers in embarrassment. "I sort of need help in courting Raph" said Leo with a flushed face. Mikey looked confuse for a second, but it broke into a wide grin. His eyes gleamed with delight.

"You came to the right person! I suggest that you flirt with him, Leo. Compliment Raph and give him gifts" said Mikey. "Donnie said that I should give Raph gifts" said Leo. "You asked Donnie first?" Mikey asked with a pout. "You weren't in the lair" said Leo. "Good point" said Mikey. "If you want more advice, ask me or April" Leo smiled at the offer and both of them left the room.

**~~~~~~~**

When both brothers went out of the room, they found April and Donatello talking. Although they found no Raphael.

"Hey, April. Where's Raph?" Leo asked as he and Mikey came closer to April and Donnie. Mikey immediately turned on the tv and lied down the floor watching a new show he loved.

April looked away at Donnie and to Leo and said: "Hey, Leo! Raph went topside with Casey. He brought his cans of paint for some odd reason."

Leo's eyes widen in surprise. "Topside? It's morning" said Leo in worry. "Yeah, I told them that too. They just didn't listen. Casey brought him a jacket, a bonnet, pants, and gloves. No one will recognize him. It is cold up there since you know, it is December and snowing" explained April.

"And you didn't stop him?" Leo asked towards Donnie. Donnie gave an awkward smile and said: "I was distracted?" Leo frowned and rubbed his eyes using his index finger and thumb. "Let's just hope they come home safe" said Leo.

Leo sat on April's right and joined Mikey in watching the television. He then remembered Mikey saying that he should ask April for some advice in courting and flirting Raphael. His face became red suddenly which April noticed.

"Leo, are you okay?" She asked. "Um... Yeah! I'm just thinking" Leo replied. "Yeah, thinking about a certain someone" Mikey teased. "Who?" April asked in a confuse manner. "A certain someone he has a crush on" Donnie teased. "Really? Who?" April asked excitedly. His eyes gleamed like Mikey's.

Leo's face became redder. He fiddled with his fingers while looking down. "Raph" Leo said quietly but loud enough for April to hear. April was silent for a moment, surprise at the answer. Donnie's and Mikey's smirk remained however. Suddenly, April's eyes brightened. Leo can almost see stars on them.

"Really? Why? When did you realize you like him? How did you like him? Are you two an item?" April bombarded Leo with questions that Leo found awkward to answer. Donnie and Mikey laughed in the background.

"Okay April, enough questions" said Mikey. "Yeah. Leo here needs help in winning Raph over" said Donnie. April quiet down, but her face still showed happiness and delight. She's absolutely giddy in learning this fact.

"I need your help April. Mikey said that I should compliment Raph and Donnie said that I should give Raph gifts. Anything else to add?" Leo asked. April nodded and said: "Yeah. Flirt with him. Do what we all told you. Compliment his appearance, give him flowers and chocolates" "Oooh! Pick-up lines. Use pick-up lines" added Mikey. "Ask him out. But don't make it obvious, make it subtle. For example, you're in patrol. You could split us into two teams. You with Raph and Mikey and me. Raph will be all yours" added Donnie. Both April and Mikey nodded at Donatello's additional advice.

Leo just nodded and noted everything they said in his head. He thought that it could possibly work. Raph may be impressed and start liking him back!

"Start doing this when Raph comes back" said April. "I really want to be there when you are wooing Raph. I mean, I never seen anything like this before in personal" said April with a squeal. The turtles laughed at April's reaction and continued watching the television.

**~~~~~~~**

Leo started getting worried. It's been 4 hours since Raph and Casey left. FOUR HOURS! What if they were in trouble? Mikey still stayed watching the television but with Ice Cream Kitty this time. Both were on thee floor and are dangerously close to the television. Donatello was showing April the device he is planning to modify.

Leo paced around which started getting on Mikey's nerves. "Dude, chill out!" said Mikey. "I can't" said Leo. The two then heard laughing voices. At the same time, April and Donnie exited the lab. All four looked at the entrance and saw Casey and Raphael covered in paint stains.

"Raph, why did you go topside? In daylight?!" Leo asked. Raphael didn't seemed to care. He shrugged and replied: "I'm well covered, Fearless. Plus Casey and I stuck to the empty alleyways. No worries" Raphael removed the paint-stained clothing and threw them at Casey who caught it with ease and shoved them in his bag.

Leo shook his head and asked: "Why were you guys covered in paint?" "Obviously we painted" Casey replied. He sat on the seat in front of the tv with his hands behind his head. "Hey, red." The last part was addressed to April. "Hey" April replied. She sat down next to Raph.

Leo rolled his eyes at Casey's comment. He looked at Raphael for a few seconds then forcibly looked away. He knows if he looked at him longer, his face will get red. All his anger washed away from him when he saw how happy and satisfied Raphael seemed to be when they got back.

I wonder what they've been up to, Leo thought. He looked at each of his companions. Since they are distracted by the television, in Donnie and April's case, talking to each other, Leo was able to sneak away without anyone noticing.

**~~~~~~~~**

He knows he shouldn't do this and he really doesn't want to, but he was curious. He wants to check what Casey and Raphael had been up to. The two had kept on hanging out lately. Leo is willing to admit that he was getting jealous.

"Brrr... Raph's right to think about covering himself. It's freezing up here! How were they even able to paint in this condition?!" Leo exclaimed, shivering. He forgot to wear winter clothes. Leo sighed, his breath forming a small cloud of cold air.

Leo stayed in the alleyways just like what Raphael said they've done. He peered on every corner hoping that no one pass by. "Let's see. Raph and Casey came home with paints all over them. Wherever they went, it must be filled with paint" said Leo. He used his ninja skills as he searched the alleys. Unfortunately, he didn't found any signs of any paint.

Leo stayed on one of the alleys he searched and leaned against the wall. He looked down and said: "No signs of any- huh?" Leo cut his sentence when he saw small droplets of green paint on the floor. He stepped away and saw that the paint was dripping from the wall next to him. His eyes followed the trail and found that it was falling from a painting.

Leo's eyes widen and he stepped back to be able to take in what he sees. He saw a huge version of himself in the painting. However, this version of him wore punk looking clothes. He has a devious smirk and his bandanna is a darker shade of blue.

"Maybe I should take modeling if being a ninja didn't work out" said Leo with a chuckle. "Raph and Casey have some great painting skills" he added. Satisfied, Leo went back to the sewers to their lair.

**~~~~~~~~**

When he got back to the lair, he saw that Casey and April were about to go. "Bye, Donnie. I'll help you with the Kraang dimensional portal if I had a time okay?" April said. Donatello nodded and went back to the lab.

"We better paint again, Raph! Mondo Punk Leo looks sick! Next is you" said Casey with pride. "No, next is Donnie. I'm curious on what he'll look like" said Raph. Casey scoffed and replied: "Fine" "No funny business" said Raphael with a scary glare. "Yeah, yeah" replied Casey. "See you, Raph" and then Casey was off. He left the lair with a wave. That confirms it, thought Leo with a smile. He really loves the painting.

Leo sat down and Raph sat next to him. Leo felt his face flush at close proximity with the red. "So where did you go?" Raphael asked. "You noticed I was gone?" Leo asked, surprise. "Yeah, I saw you snuck away" said Raphael. It was a few seconds of silence until Leo asked: "Where's Mikey?"

"He's in his room. He said something about 'ship must set sail', 'plan' and 'Leatherhead'. I don't know what it means though" Raphael replied with no interest. Leo rolled his eyes with an amuse smile. So he was making sure that his 'ship' set sail, thought Leo. It was silent again, until Leo broke it

"Hey, Raph" Leo started  
"Yeah?" Raph asked  
"You asked where I went right?"  
"Uh huh"  
"I went topside and checked your painting. Sorry couldn't resist" said Leo. He scratched the back of his neck shyly.

"Oh! How did you found it" said Raph. Leo didn't noticed a red blush on his face.

"It is awesome! You definitely got me!" Leo replied. Raph smiled and said: "Thanks! But don't forget, Casey helped too." "Right. Him too" said Leo. "Did you brought winter clothes?" Raphael asked with an amuse smile. Leo laughed and said: "No"

"Aaawww! Look at you guys" a third voice joined in. "Mikey" said Raph with a glare. "What? It's true, dude" Mikey asked. Raphael shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "Just make lunch" said Raphael. Michelangelo nodded and said: "On, it boss." Mikey went to the kitchen followed by Leo.

"What is it bro?" Mikey asked as he took ingredients to make their lunch. "Do you think I should start now?" Leo asked. Mikey, knowing what Leo meant, smirked. "Yeah, dude! Now's the time" said Mikey then he continued preparing the ingredients.

I can do this, Leo thought.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

During lunch, Leo sat at his sensei's former seat considering he is the sensei now that Yoshi's gone. Raphael sat on his right. In front of Raphael was Donatello who calmly ate his food. Mikey sat next to Raphael, who happily devours his food.

Leo kept glancing at Raphael during lunch. He found the red turtle adorable when eating in a quiet table and enjoying the food. Leo felt his cheeks heat up a little. With a calming breath, he pushed the bubbling emotions down.

After lunch, the family did separate activities. Donnie was back in his lab tinkering on the Kraang Dimensional portal device or the KDP for short, Raphael was lifting weights, Leo practiced his already perfected katas in the dojo, and Mikey was making a prank for a certain red turtles after he ate his pizza.

Leo exited the dojo while stretching. He went to the kitchen and drank some water. After that, he went to the lobby/living room. He saw Raphael with a towel going to the bathroom. Leo stared at his younger brother and suddenly felt tight in his shell.

Raphael felt like someone was watching him so he looked behind him and found Leo. "What is it Leo?" Raphael asked. Leo felt his face heat up and asked: "Y-You've been working out?" Raphael shrugged and said: "Yeah. Anyway, I'll be first to go to the bathroom."

Leo's eyes widen. Raphael is notorious for hogging all the hot water. For some odd reason, he felt like he saw Raph having a towel wrapped around his waist once before. Although he never saw Raphael wrapped around in a towel before. Heck, Raph doesn't even wrap the towel around himself! There's nothing to cover! So why does it felt it like he saw it before. An emerald skinned maskless turtle flashed before him suddenly confusing Leo even more.

'BOOM!'

Leo was suddenly snapped out when he heard a loud sound. He looked at the bathroom and at the entrance, Raph was covered in pink paint with glitters. Since Raphael's back is turned, Leo could see that Raphael's upper half is affected by the paint and not his lower half. He then heard snickering next to him so he looked at his right to see Mikey.

"That's what you get for eating my pizza!" Mikey exclaimed. Raphael turned and Leo felt like it was a challenge not to laugh. He thought that the backside was covered in paint, but the front is worse! His plastron is dripping with pink paint and glittery. Two cartoonish angel wings were pasted on his plastron where their pectorals should be if they were humans. 'Stickers' Leo thought.

"MIIIKKKEEEYYY!!" Raphael exclaimed. He growled and started chasing the younger. Mikey screamed and ran around. "Don't worry Raph, you're adorable! Leo thinks so!" Mikey exclaimed while being chased. Leo's not gonna lie. He did found it adorable and hilarious. Mostly hilarious though.

"I don't care!" Raphael yelled. "Take it to the sewers!" Leo yelled through the chaos. Mikey and Raphael stopped and looked at Leo in surprise. "What? Would you stop if I said 'stop'?" Leo asked with a raised eye ridge. "Good point" said Raphael. "The sewers has plentier hiding places anyway" said Mikey. "Catch me if you can Raph! Beep beep!" he added then ran out of the lair. Raphael growled and yelled: "Come back here!"

Leo shook his head in annoyance. But the picture of the pink covered Raphael came to him and then he blushed. "I really do have it bad for him" Leo mumbled.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!" Donnie yelled running out of his lab. He looked so pale like he saw a ghost.

"Don, what happened?" Leo asked calmly. "You won't believe what I saw Leo" said Donatello. "What?" Leo asked. Donnie took calming breaths to try and calm down his ragged breathing. Once he was properly breathing, he continued his explanation while Leo patiently wait.

"I was able to make the KDP open a portal briefly. What I saw was horrifying! I saw a turtle with wolf ears and wolf tail with another turtle who wore a red coat. And the scary thing, the wolf-turtle looks like you" said Donatello. "And it growled at me!" Donatello added in fear.

Leo looked at Donatello with surprise. "What so horrifying about that?" Leo asked. "Because it looks like you! And you seemed to doing 'it' with the other turtle" said Donatello. "So...?" Leo asked. "So it's horrifying. It was dark too" exclaimed Donatello. "The portal closed before I could take a good look at it."

Leo rose an eye ridge. "It was dark? Maybe that's not what you saw" said Leo. "He has glowing eyes" said Donnie. "But you don't know what you saw" said Leo. Donnie kept quiet for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah you're right. I must be seeing things. Heck, maybe there was never a portal anyway. I must've fell asleep" said Donatello. Leo smiled then nodded.

Donatello then looked around and noticed how quiet the lair is. "Where's Mikey and Raph?" Donatello asked. "Mikey is running away while Raphael chase him" Leo replied. "What did Mikey did this time?" Donatello asked. "He made an explosive filled with pink paint and glitter as a prank because Raph ate his pizza" Leo replied with a shrug. "I wish I saw that" said Donatello with a snicker. Leo chuckled and said: "I wish I had a camera."

Mikey and Raphael came back minutes later. Mikey has a big bump on his head. Raphael on the other hand still has pink paint and glitter on him, but this time he got the sticker of angel wings off.

 **~~~~~~~~** ~

After dinner, Raphael was finally able to scrub the paint and glitter off. Although some stains are still on his shell, it is much better than having paint cover you up while you eat dinner.

He sighed as he tried to scrub his shell to remove the small bits of dried paint. The door opened to reveal Leo.

"Raph, let's go. We need to patrol" said Leo. "In a minute. Just small bit of paint left" said Raphael. Leo sighed and said: "Here let me help."

Leo came in the bathroom and grabbed a sponge. He helped Raphael scrub his shell. Leo blushed at the close proximity. Fortunately, Raphael's back was turned so he couldn't see the red forming on his cheeks. Unbeknownst to Leo, Raphael had the same red face.

Since Leo helped and was able to remove the stains he couldn't see, they finished faster. "There, done!" Leo said. "Thanks, Leo" said Raphael with a smile that made Leo's heart flutter. Raphael was about to leave when Leo said: "What Mikey said was true though. I did found you adorable"

Raphael stayed still, his back turned to Leo. "Oh, really? Okay" said Raphael. "Let's get to our patrol" he added. Leo nodded and passed Raphael on the door. He didn't noticed Raphael's red face though.

**~~~~~~**

During patrol, the turtles wore winter clothes turtles due to being cold blooded and it was winter. They encountered Casey who was keeping watch as a vigilante. They also visited April who also joined them on their patrol. Leo decided to split them up to cover more ground as they search for any thugs.

"Donnie and April on the east. Raph and Casey on the west. Mikey and I will continue on here. We will meet back at April's apartment if we found none. Call if you need help" said Leo. The others nodded. Leo glanced at Raphael who seemed to look disappointed a little. But then it vanished. I must be seeing things, thought Leo. The others nodded and then left to their assigned places.

While patrolling, Mikey and Leo decided to talk. "Dude, you could've paired yourself with Raph. Why me?" Mikey asked. "I'm still nervous" said Leo. "I need help on where to start." Mikey put his hand on his chin and then snapped his fingers. "Start simple, with compliments" "I've done that" said Leo thoughtfully. "Good, then give him flowers and pick-up lines" said Mikey. Leo nodded in understanding.

As the two turtles jumped from roof to roof, Leo saw beautiful flowers on a green house that doesn't have a CCTV. He went there and saw beautiful red shade of flowers that reminded of him of Raphael's bandanna. He picked one of the flowers and said: "I hope Raph loves this." Mikey came next to him and said: "That's beautiful! What type of flower is it?"

"It's a carnation. They say that a red carnation means deep love" Leo replied. He saw white carnations and picked one as well. "And white means undying devotion" Leo added. Mikey's eyes brightened and sparkled. "Aaaawwww! Cute" said Mikey giddily. Leo smiled, his eyes filled with love. "Let's get back to our mission" said Leo as he left the greenhouse with Mikey.

The two brothers saw a couple of purple dragons about to break into a store. Since they are only purple dragons, they were able to beat them up easily. Unfortunately, they got away. They didn't receive any calls so it is a good sign. In no time, they all met up in April's apartment.

"How did it go?" Leo asked the others once they were completed. "Raph and I beat a couple of punks. That's all" said Casey in a bored manner. "April and I found none. It was peaceful where we went" said Donatello. "Mikey and I found a couple of purple dragons. We were able to stop the robbery, but they got away." Leo said.

April sighed and said: "Ever since many of our enemies stopped being bad and Shredder died, everything just seemed boring" "Agreed. No mire foot to finish and Kraang to beat up" said Raphael. "But this is a lot better than having to deal with Shredder trying to finish us all the time" said Leo. Raph and April sighed then nodded.

"Let's call it a night, dudes" said Mikey. Leo nodded and said: "Let's go ninjas." The turtles then jumped away from April's apartment back to their lair.

April yawned and went to inside her apartment. Casey noticed he was alone. "I'm still gonna find some punks" said Casey. He left April's home and back to the streets looking for thugs to beat up.

**~~~~~~~**

When the turtles were back at the lair, Donatello decided to work on the KDP more. He wants to assure himself that the whole Were-turtle Leo thing was just in his mind. Mikey decided to play video games. Raph decided to read comics. Leo watched his brothers when he remembered the flowers he picked. He grabbed them and saw that the flowers are, oddly, healthy and alive. He shyly came to Raph.

Raph noticed that his light dimmed. He looked up from the comic book and saw Leo standing in front of him. "What is it, Leo?" Raphael asked, tilting his head in confusion that Leo found adorable.

"During our patrol, I found these. There are for you" Leo said shyly showing him the flowers he picked. Raphael's cheeks heat up. Fortunately for Raphael, Leo didn't noticed.

"Um... Thanks, Leo" Raphael grabbed the flowers and closed his comic. He stood up and went to his room where Chompy waited.

Leo was surprised at the act. He took the flowers and left, Leo thought. "Does that mean that Raphael likes it or not?" Leo asked Mikey. Mikey shrugged his shoulders in reply.

Raphael lied with his plastron facing the bed. He played with Chompy who walked around in front of him like the baby turtle he is.

"Leo gave me flowers, Chompy. Leo!" Raphael said happily he could almost squeal in happiness. Chompy made an adorable noise of happiness. Raphael smiled and sat. He grabbed Chompy and pet him. "You think he likes me?" Chompy made another adorable noise. Raphael frowned and said: "What if he doesn't?" he asked. He didn't got a reply from Chompy. He sighed and put Chompy down.

Raphael looked at the flowers on his hand. He smiled in happiness and eyes filled with love. But his expression became sad. "I'm not sure yet though" Raphael said to Chompy.

**~~~~~~**

Leo saw Raphael leave his room and towards the kitchen. He didn't seemed disgusted at Leo for giving him flowers. He just seemed confuse so that's a good sign. Right? Leo looked at Mikey. Mikey nudged him to follow.

Leo stood up from his seat and went to the kitchen. There he saw Raph standing on a chair while looking at the cupboards searching for something. "Hey, Raph" said Leo.

Raph didn't know that Leo was in the kitchen as well. Surprise, he lost his balance on the chair and fell. Fortunately, Leo was near so he was able to get to Raph and catch him.

Raphael grasped Leo's shoulders while Leo's hands were wrapped on his waist. They ended up looking like they were in a dance. Leo then remembered what Mikey said so he sucked in a breath, covered his nervousness with a smirk and said: "Wow! I didn't expect you to fall for me that easy."

Raphael felt his cheeks heat up. He was speechless at the close proximity of the leader. His face felt hotter when the leader said a line he never expected to say. Still, Raphael remained speechless and quite confuse. "I think I need a lifeguard. I could drown in your eyes" said Leo with more confidence this time after seeing that the red turtle is speechless and he found the confusion adorable.

Raphael snapped out after a few seconds. He pushed Leo up to stand upright. He cleared his throat and trying to fight the blush. "What was that for?" He asked hiding his face by looking away.

Leo seemed surprise. Was he uncomfortable, Leo thought. "Which one?" Leo asked addressing the 'Hey Raph' and pick-up line part. "Both" Raphael replied. "Well, I just want to see what you are doing" Leo said. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "And the pick-up lines?" Raphael asked. Leo blushed and said: "Forget about that. What were you doing?"

Leo thought he was seeing things. Raphael looked cautious for a moment. "I was looking for this." Raphael stood on the chair again and checked the cupboard. He moved a couple of jars until he found what he was looking for. He jumped of the chair and showed it to Leo.

"A jar of Chocolate Chip Cookies?" Leo asked. "Shush! Don't tell Mikey!" Raph said. "He thought those ran out" said Leo. Raphael shook his head and said: "Yeah. But I asked April to buy me another. I wasn't able to have my share because of him. Don't tell him okay?" Leo found whatever Raphael's doing adorable. He smiled and said: "Okay." Raphael sighed in relief. He went to another cupboard and took a glass. He filled the glass with water from the tap.

"Shouldn't it be milk?" Leo asked. Raphael didn't answered him and continued to his room, confusing the turtle in blue.

When Leo left the kitchen, he saw Mikey still playing. "What happened there, bro? I heard something fall" Mikey asked. "Nothing Mikey" said Leo remembering his promise to Raph. "Were you able to tell Raph that you love him more than a brother?" Mikey asked. "No. Baby steps, Mikey. Like you said" Leo replied.

The two turtle didn't know that their subject was listening. His green eyes widen and red colored his cheeks.

**~~~~~~~**

The next morning, Leo decided to up his game. He will take the flirting to level 2 as Mikey would call it. The brothers sat on their usual seats every time they eat. Mikey enjoyed munching and gobbling up his food. He noticed that the lair has been quiet every meal lately so he decided to speak.

"Hey guys, you know whenever I see Donnie, he reminds me of Spongebob" said Mikey. Donatello coughed in surprise. "What?!" Donatello exclaimed. "You both have gaps" replied Mikey. Donatello gave an unamuse look.

"One, Spongebob has plentier gaps than me obviously because he only has 2 visible upper teeth. Second, I have far better intellect than him, and third, I'm a turtle" said Donatello as he continued munching on his food. Mikey didn't seem to care. "What about you, Leo. What does Raph remind you off?" Mikey asked. Leo thought for a second then said: "Raph reminds me of 21 letters in the alphabet"

"Why?" Donatello asked. "Aren't there 26?" Raphael asked. "Oh! I must have forgot U R A Q T" said Leo, ignoring Donatello's question. Donatello gave another unamuse look, Raphael gave a confuse look, and Mikey shook his head. "I'm done eating" said Raphael. He stood up with his empty plate and put it in the sink. He then went to his room.

"Dude, that was horrible" said Mikey. "What was horrible?" Donatello asked. "And by the way Leo, it is impossible to forget other letters" he added. "What horrible was Leo's attempt in flirting" replied Mikey. "It's the first thing that came into my mind" said Leo.

Donatello replied the words in his head trying to process what Leo just said, but to no avail. He doesn't know how U R A Q and T related to flirting. "Huh, I'll never understand how other people think these days" Donatello mumbled as he continued eating.

Raphael in his room, was blushing madly. He sat on the floor leaning against a wall. He finally understood what Leo said.

"U R A Q T. Leo basically said: 'You are a cutie'. He called me cute. Normally, I'd be angry, but... Gosh!" said Raph with a happy grin. "I thought I misheard last night. But turns out, he does love me. H-He just flirted with me" Raphael added giddily. "I know I'm acting like a school girl, Chompy. But I can't help it!" Raph said towards Chompy. Chompy made a happy churr and crawled to Raph. Raphael pet him. Suddenly, Raph's mood became solemn. "But how much though? Will he get bored? Raph asked particularly to himself while petting Chompy.

**~~~~~~~~**

April came back at the turtle's lair sometime after their morning training because Leo called her. Once she stepped on the lair, Leo immediately grabbed her and pulled her to the kitchen before she could say anything to get the others' attention.

"What is it, Leo?" April asked in confusion. "April, I need you to do me a favor" Leo replied. April blinked then asked: "What?" "I'm planning on asking Raph out someday. Got any ideas on where we should go?" Leo asked. "What Murakami's" April asked. "Maybe, but too simple" Leo replied. "How about on the roof tops? We can find the most beautiful spot of all during patrol" said April. Leo smiled and nodded. "Perfect! Thanks, April!" Leo said. "Anytime, Leo" April replied.

Both then left the kitchen and into the lobby/living room. There, April saw Mikey and Raph playing video games with Ice Cream Kitty cheering Mikey and Chompy churring whenever Raph does something cool. The game appears to be a co-op game so Mikey and Raph doesn't fight one another. Donatello is, of course, in his lab working on the KDP.

"I'll go check on Donnie. He's probably working on the KDP" said April. She left Leo's side and went to the lab to see her boyfriend. Leo watched as Raph and Mikey tell each other what to do on the game with amusement. He sat on the seat and watched.

"Raph, go right! Right!" Mikey exclaimed in worry. "If this keeps up, we're gonna lose robot parts! We only have a few rings too!" Raphael didn't seemed to be worried and said: "It's okay, Mikey. We can do this. Woah! Jump, Mikey! Jump! The scrap metalhog's gonna do one of his special moves again!"

Leo smiled at how cute the scene was. He grinned and watched as both Mikey and Raph yelled happily for their victory of winning against the 'scrap metalhog.' "And I thought the water area was hard" said Mikey. "Yeah" said Raphael as he stretched after playing the game. "I think I'll take a break. Drop me out, Mikey" said Raphael. Mikey clicked the start button of the gamepad and then clicked 'Dropout'. Raphael placed the 2nd player gamepad on top of the tv and then grabbed a comic and read.

A few minutes later, Donnie and April left the lab. Both looked happy and excited somehow. Leo knew what that look meant.

"What are you both planning?" Leo asked. "Donnie and I want to go out to the movies. There is a new movie we both like to watch" said April. "Will you let us watch Leo?" Donnie asked. "Aaawww! Let them, Leo. Raph and I went to the movies once. Both of us wore disguises. Remember Raph?" Mikey asked while still playing the video game. He glanced at Raphael to indicate his point.

Raphael looked up from the comic he was reading and said: "Don't remind me." Mikey giggled and kept on playing the game. Leo remembered that moment. He was with Karai at the time trying to convince her to go to the good side. He didn't know that he was Splinter's daughter at the time. Karai left then he helped his brothers against Dogpound, who is now Rahzar. Oh how adorable Raph looked when Leo asked him why he was wearing a dress. Leo blushed as he remembered how Raphael looked. He was absolutely flustered!

"Leo, stop with that creepy smile" said Donnie who noticed. Leo snapped out his trance and said: "Alright, fine." Leo glanced at Raph, who was still reading the comic, and imagined him in that dress. "Thanks, Leo!" April said. April then came close near Leo's ear and whispered: "Don't worry, I'll help with Raph."

"I wonder when we'll go to the movies again, Raph" said Mikey glancing at Raph. "If someone is willing to take us to the movies" replied Raph sarcastically. Before Mikey could suggest that both of them could go out, Leo spoke first.

"I'd take you out, Raph. Unfortunately, they don't allow snacks from outside" said Leo with a huskier and darker tone of voice. Everyone was surprise. They looked at Leo with surprise written all over their faces. Raphael's face was absolutely red. He hid behind his comic book, pretending to read. "That's actually a good one" April whispered to Donnie. Donnie nodded.

Raph looked up from his comic slowly and he saw Leo looking at him with hunger and something else that Raphael can't name in his eyes. This made Raphael redder that it would put his own bandanna to shame. He continued 'reading' his comic.

"Well, what time you two will be leaving?" Leo asked like nothing had happened a few seconds ago. "Oh! Um... Seven" replied April, recovering from the surprise. "Perfect! While you two have your date, we will be doing patrol" said Leo.

Raphael remained quietly thinking to himself, 'What the shell? That was acutally hot though. I want to see more of it.' Mikey noticed how Raph was doing his best at the attempt to forget what happened a few seconds ago. Leo's getting better, Mikey thought giddily as he played his game with a smirk.

**~~~~~~~**

During the entire day, Leo would suddenly flirt with Raph and would compliment him. Raphael decided that he should not give a reaction on whatever Leo said and play along. He remembered that during breakfast, the leader looked cute with a disappointed face when he didn't react at his pick up line.

Leo thought that he still haven't wooed the red turtle. The red turtle wouldn't make a big deal about whatever he did unlike how he acted earlier which was actually pretty weird for Leo.

"Hey, Raph! I got this for you" said Leo as he showed Raphael the flower. Leo still doesn't know that Raphael knows about his feelings. Raph slid out under the shell raiser and said: "Oh! A flower? Thanks Leo!" Raphael slid back under the shell raiser and added: "You could put that in front of my door."

Leo sighed sadly and gave a disappointed face. He walked Raphael slid out under the shell raiser and saw Leonardo's adorable disappointed face. He snickered and slid back under. He continued tinkering the shell raiser.

"Hey, Raph" said Leo after a few hours later. "Hey, Leo. What is it?" said Raph as he looked up in his comic. "You know it's getting kind of cold. Maybe you need to warm up" said Leo shyly. "Well, it is getting cold" replied Raphael. "Great, so why don't we cud-" Leo was cut off when Raph said: "Ask Donnie to fix the heater? Sure!" Leo gave another disappointed look which didn't went unnoticed by Raphael. He snickered at Leo's adorable face. But Raphael was serious about the whole 'ask Donnie to fix the heater' thing though. It was getting cold.

**~~~~~~~~**

The turtles decided to wear winter clothes to warm them up more just like yesterday. Being cold blooded sometimes was an annoyance for them.

The turtles went topside carefully. Due to the amount of snow in the area, the rooftops can get slippery. As Donatello opened the manhole cover, he got out first carefully, followed by Mikey, then Raph, then Leo. Donatello wore a purple winter hat cap on his head. He wore a purple scarf hand knitted by Raph last Christmas and a purple jacket with black zipper and stripes on the sleeves. He wore black gloves to cover his three fingers. Underneath the jacket is a plain white shirt. Donatello wore blue pants and winter boots.

"Alright, this is my stop" said Donatello. They chose the manhole cover in the alley near April's home. Being well covered and not obvious, Donatello knocked on April's door. The door opened revealing April in a beautiful winter clothes. April wore a beautiful yellow furry winter coat. Underneath it is a white sweater that covers her neck. For the bottom, April wore jeans that hug her figure and winter boots to able to walk on the snow. Her hair, as usual, is tied to a ponytail. She wore a Russian winter hat to protect her head from the cold.

Donatello was speechless as he looked at April. "Ready to got?" April asked. Donatello nodded and said: "Let's go, my sweet." April giggled and both left to got to the cinema. "Have fun!" Mikey yelled from the roof top. Donatello and April nodded, hearing what Mikey said.

"Hey guys, after patrol, can we eat at Murakami's? We still hadn't had dinner" Mikey asked. Leo and Raph looked at each other for a moment then nodded. "Sweet!" Mikey said as he bounce off to another rooftop.

As the three turtle brothers jump from roof to roof, Mikey observed the sky above. He looked at his brothers in front of him and said happily: "Hey isn't the sky beautiful? It's snowing!" The other two looked up.

"You're right. But there are no stars" said Raphael. Leo looked away from the sky and to Raphael. "Well, there maybe no stars in the sky. But you are as beautiful and shiny as one" said Leo. The statement made Raph blush. He turned his back and said: "I'm not a hot ball of gas, Leo. And I'm not millions away" as an attempt to 'play along' Leo's statement. Leo found a way to counter it without realizing though.

"Yes you are. You are hot and you're absolutely out of reach like the stars" said Leo. The statement made Raphael's blush worsen. His face became redder than his bandanna.

"Can we go to Murakami's now?" Mikey asked suddenly. "Sure!" Leo said and lead the other two. Mikey followed after Leo. Raph went last because he was repeating what Leo said in his head.

Mikey caught up to Leo and said: "Nice, bro! Cheesy, but good!" Leo grinned as a reply.

**~~~~~~~~~**

At Murakami's Mikey sat four seats away from both Leo and Raph which made Raphael wonder. The blind chef went to them and said: "My friends! So nice of you to visit." Leo nodded his head. "Nice to see you again too, Murakami-san" said Leo "Murakami-san! What up? Do you still got those pizza gyōza for us?" Mikey asked happily. "I'll never run out for you my friends" said the blind chef.

It only took Murakami to cook their favorite food in minutes. Mikey watched happily how quickly Murakami moved on each pots to get the ingredients ready. At last, Murakami finished cooking. He served each brother their own plate of pizza gyōza. Each brother got eight pizza gyōza.

"Mmmm... I miss this" said Mikey devouring an entire pizza gyōza in only a bite. Instead of using chopsticks, out of sheer hunger, Mikey ate using his hands. He licked his lips and grabbed another one from his plate. Raphael ate using chopsticks. But like Mikey, it only took a single bite to take the entire pizza gyōza. Leo ate calmly. He used chopsticks and bit the pizza gyōza slowly. Even though Leo hadn't eaten one for a long time, it won't hurt to have some manners.

"Enjoying the food, my friends?" Murakami asked. "Mmmhmm" Mikey hummed in response, to busy devouring his food to give a proper answer. Leo glanced at Raphael's direction. He saw that the red turtle had crumbs of the gyōza on the corner of his lips.

"Raph, you got soemthing on your face" said Leo. Raphael faced Leo and swallowed the food he was chewing. "Where?" Raphael asked. Leo was about to wipe it away with his thumb. But Raph saw the direction of Leo's hand and wiped it himself. "Tgabks for telling me Leo" said Raph. Leo sighed and mumbled: "I was suppose to wipe it" with a pout.

The mumbled statement didn't went unheard. Raphael snickered at Leo's adorable face. Inside, Raphael's heart flutter and soared in happiness. He is so sweet and a gentleman, thought Raph with a smile filled with love that, unfortunately, went unnotice.

After their dinner, Leo paid Murakami. The blind chef reluctanly accepted the offer. The chef still thinks that he owes them for saving them. But Leo assured that it was fine.

"Thanks for paying dinner, Leo" said Mikey as he stood from the chair with a burp. "Yeah" said Raphael. He also stood up and put his hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo blush at being able to stare at Raphael's eyes for long. Raphael's came closer and closer to his. Leo's eyes fluttered close. But then he felt a pat on his shoulder which made him snap out. He noticed that Raphael's face stopped inches from him. But Raphael was just smiling. Raphael pulled away and headed out first.

"Almost, dude. Almost" said Mikey who witnessed it. "Really?" Leo asked. "He's obviously teasing you" said Mikey. Leo sighed sadly. "So you're saying he noticed?" Leo asked. "Might" replied Mikey. Leo then went out the restaurant and so did Mikey.

**~~~~~~~**

Back in the lair, Raphael played witch Chompy while also reading comics, Mikey played video games, while Leo meditate in the dojo. Suddenly, Raphael heard rustling from the outside. He put Chompy down and slowly walked towards the entrance soundlessly so Mikey wouldn't be alarmed. Thinking that he could take care of it himself, Raphael twirled his sai readying to attack.

"Dudes! You in there? Could you help me?" came a familiar voice. Raphael sighed and twirled his sais back into his belt. "What is it, Casey?" Raphael asked. "I got a tree" replied Casey from out side. Raphael rose a brow and came out. He saw that Casey was carrying a tree so he helped him get it inside.

Mikey looked behind him after hearing rustling sounds. His eyes widen when he saw Raphael and Casey carrying a triangular tree resembling a messy Christmas tree.

"Whoah!" Mikey said in astonishment. "I got you guys a Christmas tree" said Casey. "What for?" Raphael asked. "As a Christmas present" Casey replied. Raphael chuckled and punched Casey's arms playfully. Raphael then went to the kitchen. "Oooohhhh!! Let's decorate?" Mikey said happily. He skipped somewhere in the lair.

At the same time, Leo came out of the dojo. He noticed the tree in the lair and asked: "Whoah! Who brought the tree?" "I did. You guys should have a Christmas tree" replied Casey with a triumphant grin. "Nice" said Leo.

Raphael came out of the kitchen holding two knives. He twirled the knives skillfully with a smirk. "Raph, what's with the knives?" Leo asked. Raphael didn't answer and slashed the tree in a quick movement no one saw. Suddenly, the tree's leaves fell and the tree became a perfect triangle that definitely resembles a Christmas tree. The tree was neatly trimmed.

"Man, I'm good when I want to be" said Raphael smugly. He twirled the knives again and went to the kitchen to put it in the sink. "Deja vu" said Leo in wonder and confusion.

"I got the decorations!" Mikey said coming near his brothers. "Great so while Donnie and April are in their date, let's set up the tree" said Raphael. "Can I put the star, Leo? Can I?" Mikey asked with puppy eyes to their leader in blue. Leo nodded with a smile.

Two hours later, Donnie came back and noticed the tree. He saw his brothers decorating the lair and decided to join in rather than spend the time working on the KDP device.

**~~~~~~~**

Two weeks later, the weather above became too cold for the turtles. They decided to stay in the sewers while Casey and April patrol up.

Unfortunately for Leo, he still hadn't would the red turtle. There was once a time where he asked the red turtle out, but Raphael refused him and told him his busy which wasn't a lie at all. Whatever Raphael was doing, Leo doesn't know. He gave a flower, but Raph would only say: "Thanks, Leo!" and then would leave. He complimented Raph, but he always get the same reply, "Thanks."

As December 23rd approach, the turltes already have gifts prepared for each other. "Christmas is nearing~~" said Mikey in a sing-song voice. He skipped towards the tree holding his brothers' presents. He put them under the tree and skipped to the seats. He sat next to Leo who looks sad.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Mikey asked. "It's just that my attempt to woo Raph isn't exactly working. He doesn't seem to notice" said Leo. At the same time, Raphael passed by. The two didn't seemed to know he was there though so he remained hidden.

"What do you mean?" Mkey asked. "It's just that nothing is working. Nothing impresses him you know. He just takes it and give 'thank yous'. He doesn't notice" said Leo sadly with a sigh. "Look, Leo, if Raph doesn't return your feelings, then that means he is not for you" said Mikey. He pat Leo's shoulder and gave a smile to cheer him up. Leo gave a sad smile and said: "Unfortunately, I don't think that I will fond the one who is meant for me."

Raphael's eyes widen and thought: 'Maybe I kept it up long enough. I should tell Leo how I feel. But how?' Raphael thought for a moment and then soundlessly went to his room to think.

Donnie also heard the conversation from a far. He decided that he would confront Raphael about the matter. Mikey also decided the same thing. They just have to make sure Leo isn't there.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

After dinner, Leo went to the dojo to meditate so that left Mikey, Donnie, and Raphael alone.

"Okay, Raph, confess" said the two in unison surprising all three. "Confess what?" Raphael asked in confusion. "What do you know about Leo's feelings?" Mikey and Donatello asked in unison again which surprised the three of them. Raphael, thinking that he might be in a prank said: "He thinks of me as his brother."

Mikey shook his head while Donnie face palmed. "Are you sure?" Donnie asked. "Look, Raph seriously, do you know how Leo feels about you?" Donatello added. Raphael looked away as his face turned red. He sighed then nodded which caused the two younger sibling's eyes to widen. "You were using him?!" Mikey asked in shock. "No!" Raphael said. "Then why would you prolong it?" Donatello asked. "Do you even feel the same?" Mikey asked. Raphael nodded guiltily.

"Then why?" Doantello asked annoyed. "Because, I was testing him" Raphael replied uncomfortably. "Testing him?" Mikey asked in confusion. "I just want to see how much he loves me, okay? We argue a lot before. What if he doesn't truly feel the same? What if he just thinks that he loves me? What if he gets bored of me if the two of us got into a fight? What if he gives up on me because of my temper? There so many what ifs" Raphael said. Tears started forming at the corners of his eyes at the thought of Leo not loving him even as only a brother.

The answer surprised the two younger turtles. "You have the same thoughts as Leo. Leo thought you wouldn't like him" said Mikey. Raphael wiped his eyes and asked: "He does?" Mikey nodded and said: "He really loves you, Raph." Raphael looked down for a moment unabling to look at his younger siblings in the eyes because of the guilt.

"You should tell him how you feel before he really does give up" said Donnie. "I was planning that after I heard your conversation with Leo, Mikey" said Raphael. "Do yu have an idea?" Mikey asked. Raphael nodded. "Good! When will you do it?" Mikey asked with a grin and bright eyes. "Tomorrow" Raphael replied.

In the dojo, Leo stood up from his meditative stance. He left the dojo and found his brothers are not there. He then saw Casey entering the lair.

"Hey, Leo" said Casey. "Hey" Leo replied sadly. "What's wrong, dude? You seem sad. The holiday is nearing cheer up" said Casey. "Is this about Raph?" Casey asked. Leo's eyes widen. "How did you know?" Leo asked. "It's usually the normal reason" replied Casey. "Oh" Leo said in relief. It was silent for a few moments until Casey broke it.

"Leo, don't give up on Raph okay?" Casey requested. "What?" Leo asked in confusion not understanding what Casey said. "You heard me. Don't guve up on Raph. He'll come through. Oh! And give this to him" Casey said as he handed Leo a bag filled with who-knows-what. Leo looked at the bag i confusion then to Casey's retreating back.

Leo knocked on Raphael's door. Raphael opened a few seconds later. "Casey told me to give you this" said Leo as he handed the bag. "Thanks, Leo" said Raphael. He took the bag and closed the foor. Leo sighed and went to the living room/lobby and sat.

**~~~~~~~~~**

December 24th, morning. Leo followed what Casey said. He didn't gave up. Although Leo's hope is losing. Raphael didn't seemed intrested the whole day. He just too seemed busy. He doesn't even take the flowers! This fact made Leo sad.

December 24th, 11:00 PM. Everyone should be asleep for Santa Claus may not come in the children's house if they stayed awake. An emerald skinned turtle walked around the lair and to the eldest turtle's bedroom. The door opened and the red turtle went in.

"Leo, Leo" whispered the red turtle. "What is it, Raph?" Leo asked sleepily. "Follow me" said Raphael. "Wear winter clothes" "Why?" Leo asked. "Just trust me" said Raphael then he left the eldest's room. Leo shrugged and did what he was told.

Leo left his room and went to the entrance of the lair where Raphael was waiting in a... A Santa, no. Mrs. Claus jacket...? "Come on, Leo. I want to show you something" said Raphael. He left the sewer lair in a hurry.

"Wait!" Leo said as he ran to keep up the emerald skinned terrapin.

Leo followed Raphael to a rooftop in a random building. Leo's eyes widen at the beautiful scenery. He can see the streets of New York City from up there covered in snow. The streets were empty for every parent, children, and everyone else are at their homes to celebrate. The street lamps were bright. The stars shown brightly in the night sky making the snow look like they were shimmering. Different colored lights from lanterns makes it look like the snow illuminates different colored glow. Pink, purple, grin, blue, red, orange. So many colors.

"Wow!" Leo said "It's beautiful" said Leo as the scenery reflect in his eyes. "Yeah" said Raphael. "Why bring me here though?" Leo asked. "It is a Christmas gift" Raphael replied shyly. "It's beautiful. I love it" said Leo. "It's not the only one" said Raphael. "What eles?" Leo asked. Suddenly, Raphael's face was extremely close to his. Raphael's eyes fluttered shut and then Leo felt lips pressed against his.

Leo's eyes widen in surprise until his eyes also fluttered close. He wrapped his arms around Raphael's waist while Raphael wrapped his arms around Leo's shoulders. The two are locked in a sweet kiss. The two only pulled apart when they needed oxygen.

"Wow!" Leo said panting. "I-I love you, Leo. I've always had. That's why I broke up with Mona" said Raphael with a blush that Leo found adorable. Leo smiled and said: "I love you too, Raph. But why did you seemed not intrested in me when I was courting you?" Raphael looked away using only his eyes and replied:

"At first, I really didn't know. But when Mikey and you talked about it, I was there. I heard you. I... I want to test you how much you really do. When I heard that you're losing hope, I thought about the things you did. I realized that you do love me. I feared that maybe you'll get bored of me. Or you might not handle my temper. Or you only thought that you do love but in reality it was Karai you really want or- mffph!" Raphael was cut off by Leo's kiss on his lips filled with passion, showing Raphael how much he loves him.

"I love you, Raph. You and only you. I will always love you" said Leo. Raphael felt tears fall down on his face. He wiped them away and hugged Leo. "I love you too, Leo. You and only you. No one else." Leo smiled and hugged back, not noticing tears of joy falling on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Leo"  
"Merry Christmas, Raph"

**~~~~~~~~**

December 25th, morning.

"Guys wake up!!" Mikey yelled bouncing towards the Christmas tree. Donatello left his room rubbing his eyes. Leo went out with a stretch. Raphael went out with a yawn. Mikey sat in front of the Christmas tree with a big smile on his face.

"Hurry up!" Mikey yelled like an impatient child whose about to open his/jer presents. The three older siblings sat next to Mikey and looked for boxes with their name on it.

"Wow! A hand knitted Ice Cream Kitty Rainbow colored sweater? You made what I always wanted! Thanks Raph!" Mikey said in happiness. "You built me a gaming laptop? Thanks D!" Mikey said excitedly. "Leo! This is awesome! New comic books of my new favorite show! You're the best" said Mikey in happiness and excitement. He hugged all the given items filled with love.

The older three just laughed. Raphael, whose sitting next to Leo, gave Leo a peck on the cheek. "I love you" said Raph. He then looked for presents with his name. Leo smiled and hugged Raphael from behind startling the red turtle. Leo pecked the back of Raphael's neck and said: "Love you too" causing the red turtle to blush. The exchange didn't went unnoticed by the younger siblings. Mikey grinned while his eyes shone in delight and giddiness. Donnie smiled at the interaction.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" All four yelled happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still too lazy to reread this and correct my mistakes.


	4. Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello made a huge mistake. However, Raphael paid the consequences. This mistake led to a series of events that broke the friendship they had with April.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Set in universe 2012, April bashing, major character death  
> Pairing: Donnie x Raph, Donnie x April.  
> This is a request
> 
> The original summary is in my Wattpad account. If you want to know, look there. It's in photo form.

Donatello was happy. He was happy and content to be with April. If you ask him if he'll ever get bored of her or if he'll fall in love with someone else, he'll punch you for asking such stupid question. The answer was obvious. He would say no. But as days passed, Donatello isn't sure if he'll say no once the question is asked.

Donatello started to fall for someone else. He doesn't know why, but he did. He fell in love. Maybe Donatello has always loved him. That's right, him. Donatello fell in love to a male. Not just any male, to a mutant turtle male. But not just a random one, his brother. Which brother? The one and only Raphael Hamato.

Donatello fell in love with Raphael for some reason that Donatello can't explain. He loves his brother as a brother, that's what he thought. But Donatello never knew why he did fall in love with Raphael. He guessed its because Raphael is everything Donatello isn't. Strong, well-toned body, a fighter... Or maybe he fell in love because out of all three of them, Raph is the one who can keep up his scientific babble. Well, actually he can't, but when it comes to machines, Raph is the best bet.

None of those reasons satisfies Donatello. At first, when he discovered his new found feelings, he was in denial to the point he actually avoided Raphael. He discovered that his constant avoidance cost him to miss said brother. Although, Raphael didn't seemed to miss him. At least that's what Donatello thought.

One night, Donatello heard Raph talking to Mikey. He heard how Raph felt that he was ignoring Raph and possibly hated him. Donatello felt so guilty. The next day, he planned the entire day to spend it with Raph and only Raph. He practically told April that he'll be busy the entire day. He even begged Leo to partner Raph with him during patrol just to make it up to him. Donatello apologized later which Raphael easily forgave.

With this experience, Donatello accepted the new found feelings. He gave up on trying to solve why he loves Raph more than a brother. Unfortunately for Donnie, he was dating April. The love he felt for April slowly lowered and lessened making his love for Raphael over power and grow. Donatello doesn't know why it happened. But he knows that unlike his love for April, his love for Raphael will never lessen nor disappear.

**~~~~~~**

Donatello stood nervously on a rooftop waiting for a certain red terrapin to show up. He told Raph to come up to their favorite roof top immediately because it's an emergency. Of course, Raph would immediately come since it is an emergency. But Donatello lied. He didn't asked the emerald turtle to come because there is an emergency. He asked Raph to come because he will confess his feelings.

The feelings have been bugging Donnie. He wanted to confess since Shredder has been defeated and the other villains are done. The only thing to beat up left are street thugs and purple dragons. No more mutant outbreaks and no more Kraang. It has been years. Five years. The once 15 year-old young turtles are now 20 years old adult turtles.

Mona and Raph broken up because Mona and her commander, G'Throkka, were forced to marry. At least that's what they told them. But all of them knew that the two really love each other. Raph was heartbroken, but all of them were there to cheer him up, fortunately.

As Donatello reminiscence what happened before, he didn't realized that Raph finally came until he cleared his throat. Donatello's face became red in embarrassment. "H-Hey Raph!" Donatello said.

"What's the emergency, Donnie?" Raphael asked with a concerned look. "There is no emergency" said Donatello. "Then why am I here?" Raphael asked, the concern gone replaced with confusion. "I-I want to tell you something... Something important" Donatello replied while playing with his fingers. Raphael raised his eye ridge in confusion.

"What is it?" Raphael asked. "Raph, I-I-I love you" said Donatello with a red face. Raph looked at Donnie with a red face and with the same amount of love Donatello has. But it vanished just as fast as it came. "I love you too, bro" Raphael said with a smile and a pat on his shoulder. "Now, if that's all, I'm going to go"

Raphael was about to jump away from the rooftop to a different one when Donatello suddenly grabbed his arm. He spun Raphael and made the turtle face him. He saw Raphael's eyes sparkling and glossy in the night. Raphael was about to cry.

"No, Raph. What I meant is that I love you more than a brother. As in I want to be 'your lover' type of love" Donatello explained. Raphael's blush redden. Tears poured down from his eyes. "Raph, why are you crying?" Donatello asked worriedly. "Is it what I said? Raph, I'm sorry"

"It's not that Donnie. Man, I look weak don't I? Crying over this" said Raph through his tears. "Then why are you crying?" Donatello asked. "It's because I-I love you too, Donnie. More than a brother. I thought earlier what you meant was only brotherly" replied Raphael. He wiped his tears and looked at Donnie with so much love. His eyes sparkled in the night thanks to the tears he shed seconds ago.

After Raphael's confession, Donatello grabbed Raphael's chin. He made the emerald skinned terrapin look up at him which caused the other turtle to turn redder than his bandanna. Slowly, Donatello leaned in. Their faces coming closer, only inches apart. Their hot breath against each other and their lips coming closer. Slowly, the lips pressed against each other in a sweet loving kiss.

Donatello felt so much sparks. Plentier than the first kiss April gave him or any kisses she gave him for that. Their kiss may just be sweet, but it's filled with love. Raphael's arms wrapped around Donatello's shoulders while Donatello's arms found it's way around Raphael's waist. Their kiss lasted long. But the need for air overcame them and soon, they parted. The two looked at each other with love-filled eyes, their bodies still locked in a hug.

"I love you, Raph" said Donatello with so much love. Raphael gave a sweet smile and said with as much love: "I love you too"

From a far, the two turtles didn't notice a reddish-orange haired girl. The girl saw what happened to the two turtles. She clenched her fists in anger and envy. Her boyfriend cheated on her! Donatello loved her and did his best for her to love him in return. She gave him a chance, but he threw it all away for Raphael?

With a new found rage and hatred towards the red turtle, April growled and spun on her heels. Using her kunoichi skills, April jumped to other roof tops to go back to her home and away from the two turtles.

**~~~~~~**

Donnie stared lovingly at nothing in his lab. His head was resting on his hand as he thought of the emerald-eyed turtle. He sighed with dreamily and leaned back his chair. He looked at his desk to think of something to tinker when he saw a small photo with a frame. He grabbed it and saw the photo clearly. It was a picture of April. The picture's frame is filled with hearts. The photo was also well-kept and the frame's glass was cleaned.

Donatello's eyes widen with realization. He is still with April! By confessing his love to Raph and by kissing him, he is cheating on his girlfriend. Donatello groaned in annoyance and covered his face with his hands. How could he forget that he is with April? What would April say? Ugh!! But I love Raph more, Donatello thought. I always have, Donatello added in his mind.

Donatello decided to break up with April. It will hurt her to know that he fell in love with someone else, but it is better than knowing that the person you love is cheating on you. Donatello sighed and stood up to go find April even if it's daytime. He opened his lab's door to leave, but he became surprised to find April standing in front of it, arms cross and her eye brows scrunched together in a glare full of hatred.

"Donnie, we need to talk" said April with a voice full of anger and hatred. Donatello gulped as April pushed him inside the lab. She closed the lab door and crossed her arms again.

"What do you want to talk about?" Donatello asked nervously. "Last night I saw you kiss Raph. I saw how you confess your love to him!" April said angrily and with a murderous look. "That's what I also want to talk to you about" said Donatello. "I'm breaking up with you, April"

April couldn't believe what she heard. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. She sobbed and asked with a voice full of hatred and jealousy: "After all we've been through? You tried so hard to have me, Donnie! Now you're just going to throw it away?" Donatello looked away guiltily. He also felt tears at the corners of his eyes. But the guilty look didn't stop April.

"And to Raph of all mutants! He's your brother! You two together is disgusting!" April said, now with an added disgust as tears fell from her eyes like waterfalls. Donatello suddenly felt his blood boil, but since he's known for his calm and gentle nature, Donatello said: "Not biologically. We don't really know if we're related." April disregarded that fact. She entirely ignored what Donatello said and even added more hurtful words as an insult to them both.

"What do you see in him? Raph's impatient, rude, mean, and ugly! He's hotheaded and stupid! Between the two of us, I can understand you better than him! He doesn't understand you!" April said with so much anger Donatello hadn't seen before. But Donatello ignored April's desperate attempt to win him back after her hurtful words towards Raphael. Donatello growled in anger and hatred when April said such hurtful words.

"Don't you _fucking_ dare insult Raph! He's not stupid! Yes he can be mean, rude, and impatient. But he has a bigger heart than you! He may not understand me, but he does his best and he tries to. And he's not ugly! He is the most beautiful, the most attractive, and the greatest person I've ever met!" Donatello countered to April angrily. Insulting him is fine, but insulting Raph? His brother and now lover? Donatello won't stand for it!

April gasped in surprise as Donatello cursed at her. That was something that Donatello never do. Or did. April feared Donatello's murderous look. Calm and gentle Donnie was replaced with an angry and hateful Donnie April never saw. "Don't come near me or Raph ever again April! I swear I don't want to hurt you, but I will to keep Raph safe" said Donatello threateningly and with a glare. April glared back at him and said: "You already did" "Then I'll hurt you even more" Donatello retorted.

April growled and stomped away from the lab to the entrance. She passed by Leo, who didn't know what happened. Leo noticed the horrible aura around April. He knows not to talk to people who are absolutely angry, but his caring big brother side won.

"Hey, April. What's wrong?" Leo asked. April growled and glared at Leo "Why don't you ask that _fucking_ faggot of a brother?" April said. She continued stomping back to the surface. Leo frowned at the language with distaste and went to Donatello's lab. There, he saw Donatello on his desk tinkering something that Leo couldn't tell.

"Donnie, what happened?" Leo asked worriedly. "April happened" replied Donatello, emotionless. Leo knows that Donatello doesn't want to talk about it. But he doesn't want to drop it just like that after April called his brother such a crude word.

"Please, Don. Tell me" Leo pleaded. Donatello sighed and removed his protective goggles. "She... She saw me and Raph together" Donatello replied sadly. "That's it?" Leo asked knowing there's more to it than that. "No. She saw how we both confess our love to each other and kissed" Donatello replied. Leo's eyes widen at the revelation. "So you cheated on April?" Leo asked. Donatello nodded. "Well, I understand April being angry like that. I'd be hurt too if Karai cheated on me" said Leo.

Donatello nodded again in understanding. The room was silent for a few seconds until Leo broke it. "Did you heard what she called you?" Leo asked. Donatello nodded. "I don't mind April insulting me, but she insulted Raph too! I won't stand for it" said Donatello with no guilt. Leo suddenly became curious. What did April said? As if he was a mind reader, Donatello replied.

"She insulted Raph! Calling him ugly and stupid!" Donatello said frustrated and angry. He threw away the screwdriver he was holding. It landed on the floor with a loud 'clang' because of hitting another metal. Leo licked his bottom lip nervously, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Don's previous sentence came in Donatello's mind. Realization hit Leo hard like a truck.

"Wait, you're with Raph now?" Leo asked wide eyed. Donatello nodded and asked: "How do you feel about that?" Leo fidgeted at where he was standing. He never really thought that one of his brothers would love another brother in that way and them becoming more than brothers. The thought never occurred to him. Then again, since they are the only ones in their kind, it can happen. But they were raised as brothers so it would be incest right? It wouldn't be okay, would it? Then again, they aren't biological brothers.

"I-I'm fine with it" said Leo uncomfortably. "No you're not" Donatello said emotionless. "It's just weird, but I'll get used to it" said Leo. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Donnie asked, emotionless. Leo remained silent he fidgeted at where he was standing.

"I knew it" Donnie muttered. He stood up from his seat and picked up the thrown screwdriver. He sat back down at his seat and put on the protective goggles. He continued to tinker on the device at his desk. "If you're uncomfortable at the revelation, Leo, I suggest you leave me alone for now. Oh, and also don't act weird around Raph" Donatello added but he still didn't have any emotion in his voice.

Leo swallowed the lump in his throat. He nodded and licked his lips nervously. He nervously left the lab and passed Mikey who was drawing on the living room floor with Ice Cream Kitty. Leo sat at the seat of their living room and watched Mikey draw happily. Mikey sensed that their older brother was bothered by something.

"What's wrong, Leo? And why was April so angry when he left Donnie's lab?" Mikey asked curiously. Leo sighed and shook his head. "Nothing" Leo replied. "Okay. If you need to talk about it, you can tell me" Mikey said as he went back to his paper while using a purple crayon. Leo looked back between his lap and Mikey, debating whether he should tell him or not what was bothering him. Mikey is a good listener, but this is a serious topic for Leo. Leo decided to ask his little brother a question instead. A hypothetical one.

"Mikey, what if you found out a friend of yours is gay and has a crush on your brother who is also gay, how would you react?" Leo asked. Mikey looked at his brother with confusion for a few seconds then gave a thoughtful expression.

"Hmmm... I would be surprise, but I'll also be fine with it" Mikey replied. "He's still my brother. He just has a different preference than I do" he added. Leo nodded at the reply. "What if you found out that your brother has a crush on your other brother?" Leo asked. "Hmmm... I would be surprise. We are brothers" Mikey replied. "What if the brother is not related to you?" Leo asked wishing Mikey won't find out. He looked down at his lap waiting for his brother's answer. "Then I would be fine. I love to see my brothers happy" replied Mikey. When Leo looked up, he was startled when Mikey looked at him with a serious expression that was so unMikey-ish. "Dude, what is this about?" Mikey asked with concern. Leo remained silent. He looked away from Mikey uncomfortably.

"Do you like someone? Do you like one of our brothers?" Mikey asked. "No!" Leo said. "I'm with Karai!" Mikey raised his arms as defense. "Chill, dude! Then why would you ask those questions, Leo?" Mikey asked with a frown. "I guess I want to hear your opinion" Leo replied. "Is this about how Raph is in love with Donnie?" Mikey asked with an arched eye ridge. Leo's eyes widen. "How did you know?" Leo asked noticing how Mikey only mentioned Raph and not Donnie.

Mikey returned to his paper and replied: "Raph told me so. My question is how did you discovered it?" Leo remained seated but uncomfortable. He looked away and replied: "It's the reason why April is angry." Mikey stopped coloring and sat up. He faced Leo and said: "Why would April be angry with Raph for only having a crush on Donnie? I don't think Raph would be willing to tell her that. Raph's concerned about her too."

Leo recalled what Donnie told him. "According to Donnie, he said that April saw him and Raph confess their love for each other" Leo replied. For some odd reason, Leo saw Mikey's eyes brighten with delight. "Donnie loves him too? And they are together?" Mikey asked happily. "Maybe" Leo replied uncomfortably. "How nice!" Mikey said. "Is that why you're asking how I feel about it?"

Leo nodded in reply. "Dude, Raph and Donnie love each other. Give them that" said Mikey. "Why are you even uncomfortable with it?" Mikey asked. This startled Leo. Why was he uncomfortable with it? He loves his brothers and even told himself and to them that he is willing to accept them for what they are after he found out Raph is gay. But why is crushing on each other makes him uncomfortable?

"Maybe because we are brothers and it is weird" Leo replied, although, it sounded more like a question in Mikey's ears. "Are you sure, Leo? Are you sure that's it?" Mikey asked with an arched eye ridge. Leo was getting frustrated at not knowing. He stood up and said: "I don't know! I have to get my thoughts together!" Leo then walked away and into his sensei's room where he will most likely meditate. Mikey shook his head and continued drawing on the paper.

**~~~~~~~**

Raphael exited the dojo after a few minutes of training. He stretched his limbs after a good workout. He felt energetic today after last night. He is so glad that Donnie loves him! He smiled lovingly at the thought of Donatello. He went to Donnie's lab to see him. Once he reached the lab, he wrapped his arms around Donatello's shoulder from behind, startling the genius turtle.

"Hey Donnie" said Raphael with smile. Donnie removed his glasses and smiled at Raph too. "Hey" said Donatello. He grabbed the back of Raphael's head and pushed Raph down, connecting their lips in a sweet short kiss. When the two parted, they smiled at each other. But then, Donatello's smile turned into a frown making the emerald skinned terrapin concerned.

"What is it, Donnie?" Raph asked worriedly. 'Did Donnie think this is wrong? Does Donnie not like me anymore?' Raph asked fearfully in his mind. Seeing Raph's fearful expression made Donnie realize what Raphael was thinking. "I still love you, Raph. It's just that April found out about us" said Donatello with a frown. "Oh? How did she took it?" Raphael asked remembering that Donnie and April were together. Raphael felt guilty. April probably thinks that Raphael stole Donnie away from her. Which is probably true, Raphael thought.

Donatello sighed and said: "Not very well" Donatello sensed Raphael's guilt. Raph probably thinks that he stole me away from her, Donatello thought. He grabbed Raphael's waist and pulled the red turtle on his lap. The act startled Raphael making him squeak. "That was adorable" said Donatello with a smirk. Raphael blushed and playfully punched Donatello's arm. Donnie's playful look turns back into a serious one as he thought of what April said.

"Don't feel guilty, Raph. You didn't stole me away from her. I love you and it is my choice to love you" said Donatello. Raphael blushed at Donatello's words. He wrapped his arms around Donatello's shoulders in a tight hug. "I love you too. But what are we going to do with April?" Raphael asked worriedly. "I don't know. But after she insulted us, after she insulted you, I told her to stay away" Donatello replied.

Raphael felt relief. April insulting him didn't bother him. That was obviously expected. He felt Donnie hide his face on his neck and he heard Donnie sniffing him.

"Mmm... Raph you smell so good~" said Donatello in an odd tone Raph never heard before. "You too" said Raphael huskily as he hugged Donatello tighter. The two let go of each other when they heard Leo's voice from outside the lab.

"Guys! It's mating season!" Leonardo yelled. "Oh! Time to barricade ourselves" said Raphael as he try to get off of Donatello. He tried to get Donatello's arms to let go, but he didn't budge. Donatello hugged Raphael tighter and sniffed him harder.

"Donnie" said Raphael fearfully while trying to move. When Donatello heard Raphael's fearful voice, he snapped back. He immediately let go of Raphael. "Sorry" said Donatello. "It's okay, now let's go" said Raphael. He left the lab followed by Donnie.

Leo and Mikey were standing at the living waiting for them. "Okay guys, you know how this goes. Go to your rooms and make sure the door is locked and if you smelled a fellow brother, make sure that you control your urges and immediately close your door" said Leo. The other three nodded and did so what they are told. "Are you going to get Karai to help you this time, Leo?" Donnie asked. "Yeah. I'm going to go to her. I already told her and she said yes" Leo replied. He ran out of the lair and into the sewer tunnels that will lead to Karai. The other three locked themselves in their room not wanting to go.

Raphael was a bit surprise as to why Leo didn't ask Donnie if he'd go with April. Realization just hit Raph. Leo must've known, thought Raph. He worriedly debated in his mind if Leo is okay with it or not. As he panicked about Leo's reaction, Raphael felt heat pool in his stomach. The room suddenly felt hot. He made deep pants and realized his heat is starting.

'Heat? Why heat?' Raphael thought. He went to his bed and lied down. He gasp as the friction of his below the abdomen organ rubbed the mattress.

The four brothers have different types of heat because each brother have their own caste in their little pack. Leo is the Alpha. He only gets ruts. When Leo went through a rut, he would take anyone around him. Whether it be family or a friend. Leo just can't control himself. Leo would be controlled by his rut.

Raphael is a Gamma. He gets heats and ruts. But plentier heats, especially if he is around Leo or Donnie. He can dominate Mikey, but he will be helpless around Leo or Don. Although, his heat are not as intense as Mikey's. When Raph goes into heats, he is still conscious enough to know what is happening. When he goes into ruts, he can still be dominated by Leo or a Donnie. Once Raph got dominated on a rut, it will become a heat.

Donnie is a Beta. He can dominate Raph and Mikey but not Leo. Of course, he would fight Leo if it involves mating with Raph or Mikey. Raphael remembered their first time experiencing Mating Season. During their season, Donatello always fought with Leo. Master Splinter was, of course, there and stopped it from happening.

Mikey is an omega. He only gets heat. His scent is more powerful than Raph's though. Mikey can provide young and it is guaranteed. Mikey's heat can become ruts if he's with a girl instead. Raph can provide young too. But only in his heats and not ruts. The thought of giving Donnie babies made Raph's heart and stomach flutter. He moaned at the thought.

**~~~~~~**

Hours after their season started, Donatello left his room. He felt thirsty and needed a drink. Since his rut calmed down for a bit, Donnie was confident that he can resist any scent for now. When he went in the kitchen, he opened the fridge and grabbed a full bottle of water. He opened the cap and drank down huge gulps. He closed it, but decided to bring the water with him. As he was about to exit, he bumped into Raph.

"R-Raph!" Donnie said startled. "Oh! Donnie. Sorry, I was just going to go grab a water" said Raphael. "Go ahead" said Donnie and he moved away. When Raphael entered, Donatello was able to get a whiff of his scent. Oh how Donnie want to smell more. Donatello realized that Raphael's heat was starting.

Raphael opened the fridge and quickly grabbed a bottle of water. When spun, Donatello was right in front of him. He was able to smell Donatello's scent and realized his rut was starting again."Raph, I want you" said Donatello as he pinned Raphael against the fridge.

Raphael tried to resist the scent Donnie was emanating. But, he failed and wrapped his arms around Donnie instead. He rubbed their plastrons together and said: "I need you, Don."

Donatello didn't need to be told twice. He attacked Raphael's neck with vigor. He gave Raphael's bites, licks, and kisses. He made sure his scent was all over the red turtle. "Mine!" Donatello said possessively. He kiss Raph's mouth hard. He bit his bottom lip making the red turtle gasp creating an opening for Donatello to insert his tongue.

Their tongues battled for dominance which Doantello won. The two parted as the need for air came. Raph took a deep breath and said: "We should take this to a room." Donatello nodded and agreement then pulled Raph to his room. He made sure the door was lock. He pushed Raphael to the bed and continued from there.

**~~~~~~~~**

As the sun rose with beautiful shades of yellow, white, and blue, the dark sky slowly turned brighter and bluer. Clouds became visible and the stars slowly vanish. The day was the turtles' third day of mating season. It would be their last day, finally!

April left her apartment and decided to visit the turtles. She thought that maybe Donnie realized his mistake. He certainly hadn't called her nor had she seen him. She thought that maybe Donnie missed her. With a confident look, she entered the turtles... Empty lair? April looked around and saw no turtle. She suddenly heard odd noises in one of the turtles' rooms. She headed there and listened.

April heard voices and... are those moans? April slowly opened the door. She only opened a small opening as to not be seen. Her eyes widen in shock at sight she saw. Raphael was underneath Donatello writhing and moaning his name. Donatello has his dick up Raphael's ass as he thrust harder to fulfill both their needs. "I knew you like it rough, Raphie" said Donatello with a smirk. Raphael replied with a moan making Donatello's smirk widen.

April wasn't able to take it. She closed the door soundlessly. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran back to her home. She sobbed harder and ignored the stares she got from people she passed o the street. When she reached her apartment, she threw herself on the bed and sobbed harder than she ever did. "How could Donatello do that? How could he?!" April yelled/asked as she throw every pillow on her bed around her apartment room.

Meanwhile, Karai and Leo lied on the bed together. Karai sighed in content and wrapped her arms around Leo's strong plastron. Both lied naked on the bed and only covered by blankets. However, Leo didn't seemed comfortable. Leo stared up at the ceiling with a frown. Karai noticed Leo's distress.

"Leo, your brothers are fine. It's not the first time they went through mating season" said Karai. "It's not that" said Leo. He turned to his side making Karai face his carapace.

"Then what is it? Do you regret this?" Karai asked with concern. "No" Leo replied. "It's just that something has been bothering me about our family, that's all." Karai nodded her head in understanding. "What's the problem?" Karai asked. "It's none of your concern" said Leo reassuringly. Karai shook her head and made Leo turn to face her.

"Your little brothers are my little brothers too, Leo. As their big sister, I need to know" said Karai. Leo sighed and nodded. "Alright. Donnie and Raph started dating and it strained our relationship with April" said Leo. "But Donnie is with April" said Karai. "He was. I'm okay with Donnie liking males. But I'm not sure I'm okay with him dating a fellow brother" said Leo.

Karai sighed and sat up. The blanket fell revealing her breasts. Leo blushed and looked away. "Leo, what do you feel about me?" Karai asked seriously. Leo noted the seriousness in her tone. He sat up also and replied: "I love you, Karai" "As a sister or as your lover?" Karai asked. "As a lover" Leo replied. "Then why can't Donnie do the same with Raph?" Karai asked. Leo tilted his head in confusion. "What?" Leo asked not understanding what Karai said.

"Leo, I'm Splinter's daughter. You are his son. Shouldn't that mean we're siblings? Yet you are dating me" said Karai. Leo's eyes widen as he realized what Karai was trying to say. "But we are not related" said Leo. "Are Don and Raph related?" Karai asked. Leo thought for a moment. He shook his head and said: "We are still not sure. I don't think we're biologically related."

Karai nodded her head and said: "Exactly, you're not sure. Don't take it away from them. You should be glad your brothers actually found true love in each other. That is rare, Leo. And you four are family and the only one of your kind."

Leonardo nodded his head finally understanding Karai. The room suddenly fell silent. The silence was so thick, Karai can slice through it. She decided to break it by asking a question that Leo still doesn't know the answer to.

"Why exactly are you uncomfortable?" Karai asked. Leo looked down for a moment. He sighed and replied: "I'm not really sure. Maybe it's Splinter's influence. He was pretty old school. He said that a male is meant for only females." Karai shook her head and said: "Splinter isn't always right."

Leonardo was surprised at Karai's statement, but he nodded anyway. "Are you willing to accept your brothers' relationship?" Karai asked. Leo looked away and thought for a moment. "I'm not sure" he replied. Karai sighed and said: "Whatever your decision is, I will still love you. But I hope it won't affect your love for your brothers."

Leo just nodded his head in reply. Leo will do his best to understand his brothers. Karai's right. He should be glad his brothers found true love. And Mikey's right too. He shouldn't take it away from them. "You're right Karai! Mikey also said the same thing. You're both right! I'll do my best to understand them" Leo said Determined, Leo stood up to go, but Karai cleared her throat and looked away. Leo looked down and saw that he had a huge erection. "Oh right! Today is the third day. It will be over tonight" said Leo. Karai just laughed and pulled the blue banded turtle back in bed.

**~~~~~~~**

As night time came, the turtles' season finally ended. Mikey left his room satisfied and happy. He stretched and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As he went out of his room, he heard loud moaning from Donnie's. He concluded that Donatello and Raphael were still at it. He snickered and continued on his way.

Secretly, Renet visits him during his heat and gives him pills to turn his heat into ruts. Both he and Renet do 'it' secretly and sneakily. Good thing is that they use protection to avoid chances of pregnancy. "Speaking of which, are Donatello and Raphael using protection?" Mikey asked to himself.

Minutes later, Mikey came out of the bathroom and back to his room to clean it and wear his gear.

Raphael and Donatello exited the room blushing, but with smiles. Both went to the bathroom to shower because both know they stink. The two played together in the shower and was about to have another round if it weren't for the fact that Raphael was totally sore.

When both exited, they wore their gear and grabbed their dirty sheets and decided to wash them. "Hey, that's Mikey's" said Donatello as he pointed on Mikey's hanging sheet. Raphael looked up and asked: "Who did he spent his heat with?" Donatello shrugged and continued cleaning.

The left the bathroom and saw Mikey sitting on the floor watching tv. "Hey bros! Had a great time? Dinner's in the kitchen" said Mikey. The two blushed and nodded. They realized that they are hungry when both their stomach grumbled and begged for food.

As the two ate dinner, they talked and made jokes as if they were on a date. Secretly, Mikey filmed the whole thing.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Despite their season ending that night and they spent their time in their rooms, the turtles decided to sleep to their rooms anyway. Raph's body was sore and Donatello's and Mikey's bodies were tired. Donatello and Raph both slept on Raphael's room. Mikey slept in his.

"Good night, Raph. Love you" said Donatello. "Good night. Love you too" said Raph as he snuggled against Donatello. The two slept peacefully.

Later that night, April made her way towards the turtles lair, a knife in hand. She had a murderous look in her eyes that could scare anyone. She wore the outfit that has a hood to hide her face. April decided to kill Donnie out of sheer anger.

As she approached the door and opened it slowly. She growled in anger and walked towards the two lovers who were sleeping peacefully.

Leo came in the lair and felt something was wrong. He spent dinner and showered at Karai's home so he doesn't need to do it there. He had a feeling to go to Raph's room. Being the big brother that he is, he followed his instincts. He was glad he did because there, he saw April with a knife rose above Donnie.

With his ninja speed, Leo was able to grab April's arm before she land a blow. "April, what are you doing?" Leo asked angrily. Leo's loud voice woke both sleeping turtles. "What the-? April?!" Donatello asked angrily. "You lying, cheating- Let me go!" April yelled. She cut her sentence and addressed the last part to Leo who held her back.

Mikey came to the room after hearing April's loud yells. "April! Bros!" Mikey said worriedly. "April, calm down" said Leo. "Calm down? CALM DOWN?! YOUR _FUCKING_ BROTHER STOLE MY BOYFRIEND! AND MY BOYFRIEND CHEATED ON ME!!" April yelled angrily. "He did, but that doesn't give you an excuse to kill them" said Leo with a growl.

"Your brothers should die! They are disgusting cheaters! Especially Raphael!" April said trying to get away from Leo's hold. Mikey ran and grabbed the knife away. Raphael glared at April with as much hatred and growled at her. Donatello did the same minus the growl.

"Leave us alone, April" said Raphael threateningly. "No way!" April replied. "You will never have me!" Donatello said. "If I won't, no one will then!" April said. She faced Raphael to address the next sentence to him. "You should die, Raph. You stole my boyfriend! You shouldn't live! Out of all your brothers, everyone hates you the most! You obviously burdened your master and Leo! I hate you! I wish you-" April's sentence was cut off when she felt pain on her cheek. A very stinging pain that made her nose bleed.

Because of the impact Leo let go of April which sent her flying on the wall. She looked up and found Mikey standing over her with a glare filled with so much hatred April had ever seen it even scared the other three turtles more than April ever did.

"Don't you dare say that to my brother! I will make sure you feel so much pain that you'll be begging to die if I hear you say that again, you understand?" Mikey said sweetly, but scarily. April fearfully nodded. "Good!" Mikey said. "Now, don't ever come back here, April. You are no longer our friend" said Leo. "Like Mikey, I won't hesitate to make sure you felt the most intense pain in your life" he added. April nodded her head and ran out of the lair hurriedly in fear.

Mikey and Leo looked at Raph and saw him looking down. Tears came falling from his eyes and his sobs were heard as it became quiet in his room. "Don't let her words affect you" said Donatello. "You're not a burden to me, Raph" said Leo. "And Master Splinter would say the same" he added. Mikey sat next to Raph and said: "No one hates you." Raph wiped his eyes and said: "Yes there are." "Well if they hate you, they hate us too" said Mikey. "I mean come on. We're the most handsome beings in the planet! Everyone keeps chasing us! Remember Shredder? He was practically obsess with us he's willing to turn uglier to beat us. Just like the evil queen in snow white! And-"

Mikey was cut off when Donatello spoke. "Not helping, Mikey" said Donnie. "But it did though" said Raph. Raph giggled at what Mikey said. "He's right, 'ya know. Shredhead did became ugly just to beat us. And of course we are pretty handsome. But I am the most handsome of all" said Raph as he wipe his tears away. Although, his eyes were still glossy and he still sniffs.

"You may be handsome, but I'm the cutest!" Mikey said. Raphael laughed and hugged Mikey. Mikey was taken aback by the hug, but he hugged back anyways with a smile. Donatello and Leo looked at each other and then back at the two. They also joined in the hug and decided to sleep in Raphael's room as a sleep over.

A few hours past since the incident. However, Leo remained awake. He stared up at the ceiling from the futon on the floor. Since Raph's bed is perfect for only two, he and Donnie were on it. Mikey lay next to him in the futon. "Couldn't sleep?" A voice asked startling Leo. He looked and found Donnie looking at him. Donnie lied on his side so his carapace faces Raph and he faced Leo.

"Yeah. What April almost did bothered me" Leo replied. Donatello sighed and said: "It's my fault. All of this." Leo shook his head in disagreement. "No. April over reacted. It's her fault" said Leo. "She wouldn't if I didn't cheated on her" said Donnie. Leo sat up to be the same level as the bed. He looked at Donnie with seriousness and with slight anger.

"Are you saying you regret being with Raph?" Leo asked with a hint of anger in his emotionless tone. "No! I love Raph. What I regret is trying to pursue April that I didn't saw him" said Donatello sadly. "I was too busy trying to win April's heart that I didn't see the person who loves me more than she ever did." Leo lied back on the futon. He turned his head to see Donnie's sad face better.

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, now that is your fault" said Leo. Donatello sighed in agreement and sadness. "But you loved April at the time. It was your first time feeling it. It's understandable" Leo added. Donatello perked up at the statement. He moved forward on the edge to see Leo smiling at him. "I give my blessing so you two could be together" said Leo with a smile.

Donatello couldn't believe it. Leo gave his blessing! And he seemed to be okay with it now too. "Really?" Donatello asked as he brightened up. "Yeah. Sorry about before. I just never thought of us being more than brothers" said Leo with a hint of guilt. Donatello nodded his head and moved back to avoid falling. "Thank you, bro" said Donatello. "Now, let's sleep" said Leo from the futon. "Good idea" said Donatello. Both yawned and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**~~~~~~~~**

A month has passed since the incident with April. The turtles didn't visit April nor had she visited them. Casey still hadn't come back from wherever their family went. The day was bright and the sun was shining. Birds sing in a beautiful melody in the sky. However down in the sewers, a sick turtle puked their last night's dinner on the toilet.

"Raph, this has been happening for two weeks. Are you sure you're okay?" Donatello asked his lover worriedly. His eye ridge scrunched together in concern. "I'll be honest. I don't think so" Raphael replied as he puked more. "Maybe it's what you ate" Mikey suggested. "Mikey, we all ate the same food and this has been happening for two weeks" said Leo. "Oh!" Mikey said in a way as if he just realized something. "We should take you to the lab" said Donnie. Raphael just nodded.

Raphael sat on one of the medical beds waiting for Donnie's result. He fiddled with his fingers in boredom. Mikey and Leo also stayed with him in the medical bed in Donnie's lab as they wait for the tests. When Donnie came back, he was pale, but at the same time happy.

Donatello cleared his throat and said: "Raph, in the tests it says you are..." Donatello trailed at he rub the back of his neck. "Well, I'm what? Am I sick?" Raphael asked in annoyance. He crossed his arms and rose an eye ridge. "No. You are... Pregnant" said Donatello. He flinched expecting Raph to hit him. But no hit came. He opened his eyes to see Raph frozen with a blush on his face.

"What?" Raphael asked in wonder. "Pregnant. As in you will have eggs" said Doantello showing the results. Raphael blushed at seeing what Danatello's paper says. "Although. I'm still not sure. I could be wrong. Use this" Donatello added. He showed Raphael a stick. "A stick?" Mikey asked as he peered over from Raphael's shoulder. "A pregnancy test. You got to pee on it" Donatello instructed. Raphael nodded with a red tainted cheeks and left the lab to go to the bathroom.

"Are you sure he's pregnant, Don?" Leo asked. "Yes" Donatello replied. "If he is, I'm gonna be an uncle?" Mikey asked as his eyes brightened. "That depends" Donatello replied. "What do you mean? Don't you want the baby?" Leo asked with a rose eye ridge. "Of course I do. I'm just not sure if Raph does" said Donnie. "If he doesn't, I'm fine with it." "I think he will" said Mikey with a confident smile. Donatello smiled also.

Raphael came back moments later. He held the test to Donnie who took it. Donatello's eyes also popped from in sockets as he saw the results. Positive.

"Positive?" Donatello asked happily and excitedly. Raphael nodded in reply. Donatello was about to tell Raph plans for the baby when he suddenly remembered that Raph should have a say in it as well. "Raph, do you want to keep the baby?" Donatello asked nervously. "I-I do Donnie. Do you?" Raphael asked worriedly thinking that Donnie might say 'no'. "Oh I really do!" Donatello said happily. He brightened up as Raph agreed with it.

Raphael also did. He grinned widely and gave Donnie a hug. Mikey smiled in the background. "Leo, we are gonna be uncles!!" Mikey said happily and excitedly. "Can't wait" said Leo excitedly as well. "I'm gonna teach him how to cook, how to love comics, and best of all to play video games!" Mikey said happily.

"I'm gonna teach her to meditate" said Leo. "Her? Him?" Donatello asked. "What? We are not sure" said Mikey. "Either way, girl or boy, I'm gonna teach him everything I know." Raphael shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you know anything?" Raphael asked teasingly. "Hey!" Mikey said. The three older brothers laughed st how Mikey stated all the things he knows that he will teach the child.

**~~~~~~~~**

Two months have passed and a baby bump was starting to show. The turtles were happy and planned few what they'll do with baby names. "If it's a girl, do you think Spolaria is good?" Raphael asked. "Spolaria Madonna Hamato. How's that?" Donatello asked. "Sounds great" said Raphael. "Why Spolaria though?" Donatello asked. "Just something that triggered in my mind" Raphael replied. "If it's a boy, what will you name the baby?" Raphael asked with a tilt of his head.

"Hmm.... I'm thinking Ezekiel David Hamato or Zacharael Bacchus Hamato. There is a painting of Leonardo and a sculpture of Michelangelo called Bacchus. David is based from Michelangelo's and Donatello's sculptures of David." Donatello explained as he lied his head on Raphael's shoulder. "Although there's a chance we get to use them" Donatello added. "How?" Raphael asked "A turtle can lay two to thirty two eggs" said Donatello. "I hope not that much" said Raphael. Donatello chuckled and kissed Raphael's cheeks.

"I need to kill Raphael!" April muttered as she walked the streets of New York. "Tonight I'll stab him! I'll kill him. Maybe I'll poison him." April didn't know she was being followed by a former friend. This former friend of hers has her hair in a pixie cut. She wore punk like clothes and has amber eyes.

She hid in the alley as she watch April walked around in a bad mood. "Oh no you won't" said Karai. "I need to protect Raph and his baby or babies" Karai muttered. She called Shinigami for help and both prepared.

Leo called her a month ago and told her the great news. Karai was so happy! She is gonna be an aunt. She wants to have a baby of her own, but she might not be ready yet so she and Leo still were careful during mating. Plus, she's not sure of Leo wants a kid.

**~~~~~~~~**

A few hours later, April walked on the streets of New York City sadly. She looked down as she missed Donnie, her ex. "It's all Raphael's fault" April muttered. She came a cross an odd looking shop. Being the curious girl that she is, she headed inside. She saw various objects and various trinkets all around. There was a jar filled with different colored sand. There were figurines in all different forms representing a monster in different types of mythology. April walked around the creepy store. She was startled when a scary voice spoke up.

"Welcome dear" said an elderly woman voice. April backed away a bit as she saw the elderly women walked pass her and asked: "Are you looking for something?" April thought for a moment and replied "I want something that could kill" said April as she crossed her arms. "Ah, I know the perfect poison" said the old lady.

The old lady went to a drawer and grabbed an odd container. She handed it to April and said: "That could kill effectively" said the lady. "How much?" April asked "Oh not much. Just 20 dollars" said the elder. "Alright. Sold" April said. She handed the old lady the money and left with a plan.

As April left, a puff of smoke appear. The old lady turned into a young girl with long black hair and with a witch-y look. She smirked and said: "It has been done Karai." "Good job, Shini" Karai replied from the com. Shinigami smiled and in a puff of smoke, the once odd store turned into nothing.

Later that night, April sneaked in the turtles lair using her kunoichi skills. She grabbed Raphael's favorite mug and grabbed a sponge. She poured the contents of the container and wiped it inside the mug. She put the mug back in it's previous spot and left hurriedly as she heard Leo leaving his room. While going back to the surface, April have a devious smirk.

**.**

In the morning, Raphael left the bathroom and to the kitchen. He sat on the chair and Donnie put his favorite mug on front of him. "Good morning, Raph. Here" said Donnie. Raphael smiled at the gesture and drank the contents.

While drinking, Raph felt weird. He felt stronger somehow and felt protected. He smiled and thought that maybe Donnie's gesture did it. Raphael smiled happily at how caring Donnie is.

Raphael didn't notice his stomach glowed purple for a few seconds though.

**~~~~~~~**

April sneaked in the turtles lair that night and was shock to see Raphael was alive. She was even more surprise when Raphael's stomach looks like a pregnant woman's. She thought that the poison work, but it didn't. She growled and revealed herself. Her appearance startled the four happy turtles.

"You're still alive?! That's it! I'll kill you myself!" April declared. With a knife she has been carrying she charged at Raph. Raphael dodged the attacks while Leo tried to stop April without hurting her. Mikey tried to do the same. Donnie went into the lab to grab a sedative to calm April. April growled at Raph and stepped on Leo's feet making the blue turtle let go in pain. She growled and charged at Raph, who wasn't able to move quick because of his pregnancy.

All the brothers eyes widen as they watched their brother gain a stab where his heart was located. Unfortunately, Donatello was out of the lab when it happened so he saw. "RRRAAAAAPPPPHHH!!" Donatello screamed. Tears fell down his eyes like waterfalls and he ran towards Raph. He hugged Raphael's weaken body as blood poured down and pooled. The other brothers were only able to stare in sadness while April ran away, completing her job.

"No! No! Raph! Stay with me, love! Stay!" Donatello screamed, hoping that maybe his pleading can save Raph. Raphael coughed as pain surged in his body. He clutched his aching chest and said: "I don't think I can, Don" said Raphael. "No! Please Raph stay!" Donatello said as his eyes became red from too much tears.

Raphael smiled and said sadly: "I'm sorry. We might not have the baby after all" "No, don't say that. You'll survive and so will the baby. I promise" said Donnie. "Could you keep talking? Tell me stories?" Raphael asked like a plead. Leo sat down next to Raph and hugged his brother. Tears poured from his eyes at the thought of losing him.

"Little bro, stay alive please" Leo pleaded. Mikey cried too and sat down next to his brothers. He hugged Raphael's dying body and said: "Yeah bro, you can handle this. You're tough" Mikey sniffed and hugged Raphael tighter. "Not as tough as you thought" said Raphael. As much as possible, Raphael tried to hug his brothers in his dying state.

"Please tell me stories? I'd prefer if I hear you all" said Raph. With that request, each brother recalled back so many memories in such a short time. When they finished, they saw Raph dead. But with a smile. The sight killed Donnie inside. He felt a part of him disappear as he knew his love is dead.

"I hate you, April" said Donnie.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Casey was glad to be back in New York City after that long family trip. He stretched and decided to visit the turtles later. He knew today they will patrol the city. He can just meet up with them there. He also decided to congratulate Raph and Donnie for being together. Although he does feel bad for April, maybe he will have a chance at her. Casey lie on his bed with satisfaction.

Suddenly Casey heard someone knocking on his window. He jumped from his bed in fear, but calmed down when he saw a turtle like shadow. Thinking it was Raph, Casey opened the window while saying: "Jeez, Raph. I only got home and- Donnie?" Casey cut his sentence when he saw that it was not Raphael, but Donatello that visited him. He looked tired and sad.

"What's wrong, Don?" Casey asked worriedly. "Want a drink?" Donnie asked. Casey was surprised as it was Donnie who offered him to drink alcohol. But Donnie looked angry, sad, and tired so Casey agreed.

Hours passed and Casey was worried about Donnie. He watched the drunken turtle about to go. "Bye, Case! Thanks for the *hic* drink" said Donatello drunkenly. He jumped off Casey's house with a loud crash. Casey flinched and looked at his window to see that Donnie landed in the trash.

Casey watched worriedly as Donnie walked away, but to a familiar street he kept on visiting. April's home.

**~~~~~~** **~~**

The next morning, Donatello woke up with a very painful headache. He groaned and asked to himself: "What did I do last night?" "Good morning, Donnie" said a familiar female voice. Donatello's eyes widen and she looked beside him fearfully. She saw April naked and smiling at him.

"What the-? April? What the fuck am I doing here?" Donatello asked angrily. "You came here to me last night, Donnie. You were supposed to kill me, but when I kissed you, you kissed back" said April. "You still do love me."

Donatello stood up and grabbed his gear. He looked at her in disgust and said: "No I don't!" April clicked her tongue and said: "But you made me feel good, Donnie. I bet you are too" said April. She hugged Donnie's arm and pressed her bare breasts against him. "Go back to bed, Donnie" April purred. Donatello shuddered in disgust and pushed the woman away.

"Ew, no!" Donatello said. Fully wearing his gear, Donatello ran away through the window and to the alley where there is manhole to go back home.

"Too bad, Donnie. We didn't use protection" April purred from the window while watching Donnie go into the manhole.

**~~~~~~~**

When Donatello got back, Leo bombarded him with questions. Donatello told everything that happened. He also mentioned that Casey was back, but has no idea what happened and also the fact that April might've took advantage of him when he was drunk. Leo and Mikey were of course mad. But not at Donnie, but to April.

"That bitch!" Leo growled as he paced around the living room. "How do you know she's not lying?" Mikey asked. Donatello pointed at his plastron. It has a dried sticky white substance, confirming what April said. "Go and shower, Don. We'll talk about this later" said Leo angrily. Donatello nodded and did what he was told.

After showering, as Donatello was on his way to his lab, he saw Leo still pacing around. Mikey decided to draw instead. Donatello looked at the training dummy and sighed sadly. The lair wasn't the same without Raph. It felt odd to know that Raph isn't here anymore.

Donatello closed his lab door and locked it. Tears left his eyes as the thought of Raph came to him. "Why must Raph die?" Donatello asked no one in particular. "Why?!" Donatello yelled. He walked further into his lab and to a hidden room he created.

As he opened the door to the hidden room, it revealed a beautiful white dustless open casket with beautiful carvings which is colored in a shining gold. The body inside the casket is protected by a clear glass making the body visible. The beautiful elegant casket stood leaning against the wall so the body inside is visible when you first enter the room. Inside is Raphael Hamato, Donatello's lover. Surrounding the casket are bunch of different colored flowers. There are blue roses, purple roses, tulips, carnations, and other flowers.

"I love you so much, Raph" said Donnie as he touched the glass. "Oddly, your body is not decaying" Donatello added. "I'm glad though. At least I still get to see you." Raphael inside looked like he was only sleeping. The only indication that he is dead is the fact that he wasn't breathing. There is no rise and fall of his chest that indicates his alive.

Donatello sighed and asked himself: "How is your stomach still big and seemed to be growing?" Donatello looked at Raphael's body up and down as if he's scanning him. Donatello sighed then hugged the casket with so much love.

"Must be my imagination. I love you, Raph" said Donnie sadly, but with genuine love. He left the hidden room of his lab and back to the lobby.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Casey decided to visit the turtles that day. He happily and excitedly walked to the lair. He missed his friends and best friend. Since Donnie visited him last night, he probably told his brothers. Oh how he missed them. His family went on a long trip so all Casey wanted right then was to hang-out with his best friend.

"Hey guys!" Casey said happily. "Nice to see you!" Mikey perked up after hearing Casey's voice. He smiled and said: "Hey Casey! You're back! Donnie said you're back." "Good to be back, Mikey" said Casey.

Leo heard Casey's voice so he left the dojo. He smiled when he saw their friend that was gone for three months. "Hi, Casey" Leo greeted. "How have you been?" Casey smiled and said: "Been good" said Casey. Happily, Casey looked around searching for a particular turtle. "Say where is Raph?" Casey asked. Mikey's and Leo's smiled turned into a frown. Unfortunately, Casey didn't notice the sadness of the two turtles. He just continued.

"I can't wait to talk to him, 'ya know? I wanna bash some skulls with him" said Casey. "I want to congratulate him too" he added. He stopped talking when he saw Leo and Mikey's sad looks. "What's wrong?"Casey asked obviously clueless. "I'm sad to say this Casey, but Raph is dead" said Leo. Casey remained speechless for a few seconds. He then shook his head and said: "Don't joke like that, Leo. Raph is a tough turtle." Only seeing sadness on Leo he looked at Mikey, who also had the same expression. 

"No, no! He can't be. Leo don't joke like that" said Casey in denial. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. Leo didn't react and so did Mikey. Casey shook his head hoping that this was all a dream. He doesn't want to accept that his best friend was dead! How would you feel if you just came back from a trip only to hear that your best friend is dead? Casey doesn't want to accept it.

"Would I be joking when it comes to a death of a brother?" Leo asked vacant of any emotions. Casey wasn't able to hold the tears. They pour as Casey finally realized that he wasn't dreaming. Anger surged in Casey's body suddenly. "Who killed him?" Casey asked angrily. His fists clenched in anger and frustration.

Both Leo and Mikey looked at each other then backed at Casey. "You wouldn't like who did it" said Mikey. "Who did?" Casey asked with anger. "April did" Leo replied. All anger vanished and replaced with shock. "April?" Casey asked in disbelief. Leo nodded his head in confirmation.

Casey shook his head in denial. "No way! April wouldn't do such a thing" said Casey. He saw the brothers' serious expression. He remembered what Leo said that he never jokes about a brothers' death. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he imagined April doing it.

"I can't believe her" said Casey as tears poured harder. He started sobbing at the thought of his crush killing his best friend. "We didn't too" said Mikey sadly. "Where's Raph's body?" Casey asked. "We don't know" Leo replied. The living room fell silent for a few seconds until Casey decided to break it. "What made her kill him?" Casey asked.

Donatello left his lab as Casey asked that question. He sighed and sat the living room's seat. The others noticed him. "She got jealous of me and Raph. She can't let me go. But it's also my fault. I should've never cheated on her for Raph. Everything's my fault." said Donatello with a tired tone. "No Donnie, it's not. April overreacted" said Leo. The words didn't reach Donnie. He remained quiet and blank while tears pour down his face.

Casey finally realized what's happening. Raph told him the same thing. Raph said that April's mad at him for being with Donnie and hates him. Although, he assured Raph that April will get over it. Turns out she didn't. 

"Raph told me the same thing, Don. I'm mad at you for cheating on April. But you're right about the fact that she over reacted. I understand her being angry, but killing? No" said Casey. "Don't worry, Don. I'm with you" Casey added with a smile. Donatello smiled too at Casey's statement. Donatello wiped his eyes and sniffed. "Say, where's Raph's body?" Casey asked. "Follow me" said Donatello. He went to the hidden room of his lab followed by the other three.

"Whoah" said Casey as he looked around the small room. "You really love him don't you?" Casey asked. "More than anything at all" Donatello replied. "How long has Raph been there?" Leo asked. "About five days" said Donatello. Mikey coughed in surprise. "Five? Shouldn't he be rotting?" Mikey asked in shock. "I'm glad he isn't" said Donatello. "Don what did you do?" Leo asked. "Nothing I swear" said Donatello as he raise his hands in defense.

Casey eyed Raph's body as the turtles talked. His eyes widen in realization. "Wait! Is it just me or did his stomach bigger than the last photo you sent me which was two weeks ago?" said Casey in shock. "I'm not the only one!" said Donatello. "Wait what?" Leo asked. "Raph belly has been growing. I thought I was going crazy, but since Casey saw it too, I'm not" said Donatello.

"Raph is alive?" Mikey asked. Donatello frowned and shook his head. "No. But I'm trying to search about it. I just couldn't find anything" said Donatello. Mikey's hoped got crushed as Donatello said no. He looked down sadly. "Have you told Karai the news?" Casey asked. Leo shook his head then left to go tell it to Karai.

Mikey noticed Donatello's sad and depress look. He sighed and gestured Casey that they should get out. Casey nodded getting the message. "D, if you need us, we'll be outside" said Mikey. Donatello nodded in reply. "You know Don, we can bury Raph next to Master Splinter" said Casey. "I'll help." Donatello just nodded

Donatello sat all alone in his lightless lab. It was absolutely dark. He sighed and put his arms on the desk, having no inspiration to work or tinker on anything. Unbeknownst to him, two beautiful ghostly green eyes watched him. The ghost/spirit cried at seeing his lover's state. Raphael's spirit hugged Donatello as it sense Donatello's sadness. "I love you, Donnie" said Raphael as he tried to hug Donnie tighter in a spirit form.

Donatello got startled by the sudden presence behind him. He looked back, but found no one. He frowned and thought it was only his imagination. He sighed and continued sitting still.

A few hours later, Donatello fell asleep on his desk. Raphael's spirit came near him and kissed his cheek. Raphael went to the hidden where his body was located. Raphael observed his swollen with wonder. He reached out to glass, his hands passing through and ended up on his belly. His eyes widen in surprise, but it also filled with tears.

"How can they still be alive?" Raphael asked.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

A few weeks pass since Casey came back. The others planned on burying Raphael while Donatello just sit and stare at Raphael's still not decaying body and growing stomach. The others decided to visit that day, especially a worried Slash. Raphael, or more like his spirit, also did his best to get Donnie's attention and to get him the message that their little ones are alive. But he always failed.

That day, April came in the turtle's lair. Everyone was there: Karai, Shinigami, Casey, Renet, the turtles, and the Mutanimals. No one noticed her presence because when she spoke, it startled everyone.

"Oh, what's going on?" April asked innocently. Everyone glared at her and she just smiled. Slash growled and yelled while being held back by Leatherhead: "Murderer!" April just smiled sweetly. Without knowing it, no one noticed Raph's presence in the room. He growled, but no one heard him. "What are you doing here, April? You're not welcome here!" said Leo. "Chill, Leo. I'm only here for Donnie" said April. "Yeah? What for?" Donatello asked angrily. "I'm pregnant" said April with happiness. "With your baby"

"What?" Donatello asked in disbelief. Cold sweat ran down his face. "You heard me. After you got drunk, you came to me to get revenge. But we ended up doing 'it' instead" April explained with a smile. "Liar" said Mikey. "Look at the tests Donnie" said April as she handed the test to Donnie. It said positive. Donatello's heart stopped beating. "Fuck" Donatello muttered. "You should be responsible, Donnie. Bye~!" said April in a sing song voice. She left the lair and back to the surface.

Donatello sat down on the chair and rubbed his face in frustration. "We need to get rid of that baby!" said Slash. "No. If we do that, we'll also be a murderer like her" said Leo. "I agree with Leo. The baby is innocent" said Donatello with a tired sigh. "I can't kill a child." "I can't believe April" said Casey in a slight denial.

Raphael growled at the last place where April stood. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. "She killed me!" said Raphael in pain. "Oh Donnie, how can I make you see me so I could tell you are little ones are alive? What if April finds out and decided to fully kill our babies?" the last part was said with fear and hurt.

Later that night the group decided to bury Raphael after three more days, Donatello sat in Raphael's room. He cried on the bed while hugging Raphael's and his picture together. He sobbed softly not wanting his brothers to hear him. "Raph, I wish you are here. I miss you! I love you!" said Donatello as tears fell wetting the bed. Raphael also cried. He hugged Donnie's crying form for comfort.

Donatello was startled when he felt a hug once more. But not as much as the first time. He sighed and said: "I hope you are the one that hugs me like this, Raph" Donatello whispered. "It's me" Raphael whispered back. Unfortunately, it went unheard.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning, Donatello had a feeling to go to the dojo. When he left Raph's room, his brothers aren't there. He checked each brother's room to discover they were asleep. He sighed and went to the dojo. His eyes suddenly widen in fear and surprise as he saw a form standing in the middle of the room, staring at their famous tree.

"Raph?!" Donatello asked in disbelief. Raphael heard his name and turned around. He was surprised that it was Donatello. "Donnie?! Y-you can see me?! Or are you dead?" Raphael asked. "Maybe I am dead" said Donatello.

Raphael walked closer towards Donatello and reached up his hand. Donatello felt cold when Raph's skin met his plastron. Donatello shivered. "Nope, you're alive" said Raphael. "Raph, are you a ghost?" Donatello asked. Raphael nodded in response.

"Oh, Raph. Ghost or not I love you" said Donatello. He hugged Raph's spirit and proceeded to kiss said spirit. Raphael was surprised. He was a ghost yet Donnie can touch him? Either way, Raphael missed it and kissed back.

"Donnie, I have some news" said Raphael once they parted. "What?" Donatello asked. "The babies, they are alive" said Raphael. Donatello's eyes widen. "H-How?" Donnie asked. "I-I don't know. I'm going about three months now" said Raphael. Donatello nodded in understanding. Immediately, Donatello ran to his lab with Raph in tow.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Leo and Mikey woke up next. They did their morning routine. But instead of training, they decided to go visit Raphael instead. When they entered the lab, they were surprised to find Donnie running tests on Raphael's dead body.

"Donnie" said Leo. "Before you say anything, Leo, our little ones are alive" said Donnie. "Prove it" said Leo. Donnie wiped a gel on Raphael's belly and did an ultrasound. Mikey and Leo were shock! There are eggs inside Raphael.

"Wha-? How?" Mikey asked in disbelief. "I don't know, but I'm figuring it out" said Donatello. "The only thing that could do that is magic" said Leo. "Why don't we call Shinigami?" Donatello asked. Mikey nodded happily. He grabbed his shell cell and dialed Karai's and Shini's numbers.

Minutes later, Shinigami and Karai came. Casey came from the lair's entrance, running. "What's going on?" Casey asked. "You said that Raphael's babies are alive?" Karai asked in surprise. Donatello nodded in reply. "That might be my doing" said Shinigami. "What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Karai and I had a plan. We heard April saying that she planned on killing Raphael. I pretended to sell poison and other random trinkets. I gave April a potion that can save a life. But since there are three, Raph didn't get his share" Shinigami explained.

"So that potion should've saved Raph?" Donatello asked. "Yes, but I guess April didn't put all of it on something that Raphael would consume. I really expected she would" said Shinigami. Donatello sighed and rubbed Raphael's stomach.

Realization hit Casey hard. "Wait, you know April planned on killing Raphael, but you never told us?" Casey said angrily. The entire room became quiet, even Karai and Shinigami. Donatello felt angry suddenly. They could've saved Raph! He was about to yell at them, but suddenly he felt someone tug his arm. He looked behind him and saw Raph. Raph shook his head.

Donatello sighed and took a deep breath. "It's okay" said Donatello surprising the others. "Raph said not to be mad. If he was able to forgive you despite being the victim, I can too." "'Raph said'? Have you gone nuts? He's dead" said Casey. Donatello shook his head and said: "His spirit's here"

Casey suddenly felt hugged. He was startled, but concluded that it is Raph. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and poured down hid cheeks. "Hey, Raph" said Casey. He felt the hug become tighter. 

Leo was in doubts while Mikey's spirits brighten. "Is there a way for us to see Raph, Shini?" Mikey asked. Shinigami smiled then nodded. "Ah yes! We can open your third eyes" said Shinigami. "Third eye?" Leo replied. "Yes, third eyes" Shini replied. "So how'll we do it?" Casey asked. Shini smirked and said: "Don't worry it is simple."

"But isn't third eye the ability to use your instincts?" Leo asked. "Yes. But there's another term about the third eye. The supernatural term" Shinigami replied. "Be warned however, ones your third eye opened, you'll see any types of spirit not visible to the naked eye." The turtles and Casey nodded in understanding. "Anything to see Raph again" said Donatello.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Mikey's eyes opened with surprise. He sat up as he realized he was sitting on the floor. He saw Leo, Karai, and Casey in the same state as he was. "Did it work?" Shinigami asked. "I wish it did" said Raph's spirit. Mikey perked up at the sound of the familiar voice. He turned his head and saw his dead brother standing looking worried.

"Raph?" Mikey asked in surprise and happiness. "Y-You can see him now?" Donatello asked. Mikey nodded his head and with a smile came running at Raph. He hugged his dear brother while tears of joy fell from his eyes.

Leo woke up as well. Leo was at first surprise to see Raph. But then tears poured down his face. He joined his brothers' group hug. "I miss you, Raph" said Leo. "Miss you too" said Raph.

Casey woke up and froze when he did saw Raph. He teared up, but he didn't join the group hug. When the brothers parted Casey came near Raph. "Hey buddy" said Casey. He reached out a hand as a greeting, but was surprised when Raph hugged him instead. The hug was cold, at the same time, warm. Casey cried and hugged back.

"Raph, why are you still here and not at the heavens with Master Splinter?" Leo asked. "I can't move on yet. Without knowing my babies are safe and Donnie is okay" Raphael replied. "Don't worry, Raph. I'll take care of our children" said Donnie. "I can't move on until they are born" said Raph. "Understandable" said Donnie.

"But, I also have to be responsible for April's child" said Donatello. Raphael sighed sadly and said: "Understood." "You really are the greatest person I've ever met. You're so understanding" said Donatello happily. He wiped his tears and hugged Raph.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Months passed since Mikey, Leo, Karai, and Casey were able to see Raph. Raphael's belly kept growing. The potion kept the babies healthy. But according to Shini, once the babies are born, the potion will vanish from them, but it will stay with Raphael, unabling him to decay even if he's buried. Donatello also made sure to clean Raph's body. Leo, Mikey, and Casey visited Raph often.

Donatello was happy at that result. At least he can get to check Raph's stomach. Unfortunately, he's dead so it was harder. "Oh, Raph, you're getting big. I can't wait to see our little ones" said Donatello as he rubbed Raph's belly. Spirit Raph hugged Donatello from behind. Donnie whispered sweet nothings into Raph's belly, hoping that the babies can hear him.

"Do you know that your mom is awesome? He kept you alive" Donatello whispered. "I love you and your mom. But she's dead. I'm an unlucky turtle" Donatello whispered sadly.

During those months, April visited to inform Donnie. Fortunately for Donnie (or not), Raphael got pregnant first which means he'll have his babies first. As a plus, since it's been eight months since Raph got pregnant, Raph will now lay the eggs. But he must be dissected.

Once he was able to open Raph's belly, he took the three eggs and put them in an incubator he built during those months. He sighed happily as he watched his eggs with love. Raphael also did the same. "I love them Raph" said Donatello. "Me too" said Raph. Donatello immediately came to Raph's body to sew his belly.

Three days after the babies were born, Raph was buried next to Master Splinter. Of course it was still hard for Donatello and the others, but they accepted it. They said memories, best ones, about Raph whole heartedly. Leo started the ceremony since he is the oldest. He was also the one who finished it;

When the brothers got back the lair, they watched happily as Chompy observe the eggs, knowing that those eggs belong to his 'dada' Raph. "I love you, Raph" Donatello said to his spirit. Raphael smiled and said: "I love you too." The two leaned to each other and kissed. But Raph still didn't moved on. Not until he see his babies will he do it.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Two months passed and April was about to give birth to Donnie's baby. Donatello was reluctant to join April, but he went anyway for he is responsible.

When April finally gave birth, April was happy, so was Donnie, but not as much as her. "I'll name her Daffodil" said April. Donatello just nodded without as much joy.

Donatello observed the baby with a frown. One thing he concluded in his mind was that he hated it. It's good that the baby is human, but it looks so much like April. He hoped that at least the baby got his eyes. The baby has the same reddish-orange hair, but with small green streaks.

Days later, April decided to visit the turtles since Donnie hadn't visited her and their baby. "Donnie, why haven't you visited?" April asked demandingly. Donnie groaned and said: "Because I don't want that baby!" April felt hurt. She glared and said: "You're responsible" "Yeah because you forced yourself on me!" said the purple turtle angrily with disgust.

"You are such an evil, despicable, bitch!" Donatello yelled. "I don't want you or your baby." April felt tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. Leo and Mikey watched, but didn't bother to comfort her. Both also had glares set towards her.

Casey was also there. He didn't bother comforting April because what he sees before him isn't the woman he fell in love with. He just remained seated in front of the tv.

Suddenly, April's eyes widen when a ghostly form appeared behind Donnie. His eyes set in a glare with so much anger. "Raph?" April asked. "Leave us alone!" said Raphael. April didn't budge. Raphael growled and yelled: "Now!" In fear, April did as she was told.

"Don't come back!" Leo and Mikey yelled. And April never did. She avoided the turtles and raised the baby as a single mom.

**~~~~~~~~~**

A month passed. The eggs will finally hatch! All of the turtles and their friends watched as the eggs slowly break and crack. Raphael had to keep Donatello from helping the egg out. An hour later, the eggs did hatched. Everyone was so happy, they celebrated. The only ones left in the lab are Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Casey, Karai, Raphael, and the babies.

"Well the eggs hatch, I have to move on" said Raphael. Everyone in the room felt themselves tear up. Raph hugged Leo and said: "Leo, you are the best older brother anyone could ask for. I love you, bro." "I love you too" said Leo.

Raphael headed next to Mikey. "Love you, little bro. Keep up the good pranks" said Raph. Mikey made a mock salute and said: "Love you too, Raph" as tears threatened to pour.

"Casey, you are my best friend. You better help in taking care of them as their uncle" said Raph. Casey nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Karai, we might have not hung-out that much, but I still care for you as my big sister" said Raph as he hugged Karai. Karai hugged back and said: "Same here"

Raphael observed his babies and said: "By my little ones. I'll always be watching" Raphael kissed each babies' heads with love. He then walked towards Donnie and gave him a long kiss on the lips. When the two parted Raphael smiled and said: "I love you, Donnie"

Donatello smiled and said: "Parting is such sweet sorrow" Raphael laughed and said: "Good bye, 'til we meet again if we ever are reincarnated." Donatello smiled and kissed Raphael one last time. Slowly, Raphael disappeared and vanished, leaving nothing but air.

Donatello sighed and said: "I love you, Raph. Until we meet again in a different time or incarnation" He looked down at his babies and said: "Let's give you little ones a name shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot 4 is done. This one is tough to write. I'm pretty sure this is angst. Please don't make me do a major character death again. Or at least don't make me kill another turtle. Also, this should've been a book. Since it is a one-shot, it is less detailed
> 
> Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English is not my mother language and I'm too lazy to look back and fix the spelling.


	5. Shredder's New Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shredder caught Raphael and made a deal with him. Raphael agreed to the deal to keep his family safe. Unfortunately for Shredder, he started falling for the turtle he just kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Shredder x Raph, slight Leo x Raph  
> Universe: TMNT 2012  
> Ths story is a request. Splinter is alive.

Shredder sat on his throne plotting what to do next to have his revenge on Hamato Yoshi. If it weren't for Yoshi's sons, he would've had Yoshi's head! There were instances that he had almost gotten rid of the turtles, however they always rise and come back! It was getting on his nerves. All he wanted is to kill Hamato Yoshi. Is that too much to ask?! He can forget about the damn turtles so long as he get his revenge.

Turtles? Turtles! Of course! He, Oroku Saki, was hurt when Karai left him to join those blasted turtles after learning the truth. If felt it, so should Yoshi. He suffered for losing his only child, so should Yoshi! Plus, he has so many sons with him anyway. One missing wouldn't make a difference. Unlike him, he only has one daughter and that was taken from him. Taking one should make it fair.

As he plot this, Tiger Claw entered his throne room. He bowed and said: "Master, the shipment of weapons has come. The foot bots are now unpacking it as we speak." Shredder nodded and thought, 'The turtles must have heard this news.'

"Excellent" said Shredder, emotionless like usual. Tiger Claw rose from his bow and nodded his head. He was about to leave when he suddenly received a message from his com. "What is it?" Tiger Claw asked in annoyance. "It's the turtles!" Bebop's voice said from the com. Shredder smirked behind his mask. Exactly as he thought.

"Tiger Claw, prepare the car. Make sure you drive to the docks as fast as you can while the turtles are still there" said Shredder. Tiger Claw and immediately, he and Shredder ran to the car. He started the engine and drove to the docks where the shipment is.

**~~~~~~~~~**

The turtles were at their lair doing their usual things. All they were doing was waiting for night time. Yesterday, they heard from Donatello's new and more trustable spy roach, and Karai that Shredder had a new shipment of weapons from Japan. Since they are stopping Shredder from gaining ultimate power, as much as possible, they try to stop him at all costs. These includes the shipment of weapons.

While Leo practiced his already perfected katas, his brothers were doing their own things as usual. Mikey watched the new shows that he found, Raphael read his comics, and Donatello was in his lab monitoring and searching Leo-knows-what. With a deep breath, he made last movements before officially finish his katas. Leo inhaled and exhaled then left the dojo. He watched as two of his brothers who are present do their own things and enjoy their free time before action. It was sunset.

"Okay guys, make sure you are ready and prepared" said Leo. Raphael rolled his eyes and said: "We've been doing this, Leo. We know what to do." Leo frowned in annoyance. "It won't hurt to be prepared" said Leo. "Well if you keep repeating it then it will definitely hurt other people's minds" Raph retorted in annoyance. Leo growled in annoyance. This has been happening lately. Raph was starting to defy and doubt his orders again.

"My sons, I wish you the best of luck" said Splinter as he came out of his room. "Hai, sensei" said Leo. "Don't worry, sensei. We got it all covered. It will be easy like the last time" said Raph confidently. "You are getting arrogant, Raphael" said Splinter. "Well it's because we've been succeeding and we are getting better" said Raphael with a smirk. Leo frowned at the cockiness of his brother. He groaned inwardly remembering the last time they got arrogant and super confident. 'I wish someone could at least teach you obedience' thought Leo with annoyance.

.

The sun went down from the horizon. Slowly, the sky became beautiful shades of pink, orange, and red. Dark blue and black slowly joined as the sun descended from the sky. As the skies darkens, shimmering stars appeared in the empty mass of darkness of the sky. It is the sign to start the mission for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"You already know the plan right? First, check the perimeter and then the area. Make sure that no foot bots find us. Stay into the shadows and-" Leo was cut off when Raph spoke. "And attack. Call if necessary. Yeah, yeah, we know Fearless Leader" said Raph with impatience. Once more, Leo inwardly groaned. "Raph, please just focus" said Leo. Raphael rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Something that Leo was absolutely grateful for. "Alright team, let's go pick Casey and April then to the docks we go. Donnie, prepare the Shell Raiser" Leo commanded. His team nodded and ran to the Shell Raiser.

Donnie opened the hidden entrance and off they went to April's apartment where she and Casey waited. Fortunately, April's street is usually empty save for some people who walks by that live near her. The Shell Raiser stopped in front of the apartment with a screeching halt. They opened the door and entered Casey and April.

"Donnie, what was in the shipment?" Leo asked. "Other than new weapons, none" Donatello replied. "Are the weapons created with Kraang Tech or just normal weapons?" Leo asked. His eyes were focus on the road, but his ears listen to Donnie. "I'm afraid I don't know" Donatello replied. Leo nodded his head in understanding.

"To the left, bro" said Mikey as he navigate. Leo turned the steering wheel to get to the destination. Silence filled the air inside the Shellraiser. No one spoke, preparing for the mission. Casey and Raph were confident that they'll pull it off easily though.

.

When they reached the docks, Leo slowly drove the Shellraiser in a hidden spot where it won't be found by anyone easily. Stealthily in the shadows, all six of them moved to the shipment. They used their ninja skills to move without being detected by any of the footbots. They watched as the first shipment was being carried away by a couple of footbots they know they can take. The turtles eyes became pure white to show that they were serious, Casey put down his mask and April prepared her tessen.

Leo rose his hand as a signal to wait. A few seconds later, the rose hand pointed at the foot bots that were carrying the shipment. With a nod, the group stealthily move in the shadows, soundless and swift like the wind. Without knowing it, the footbots' head got sliced by Leo's katana, stabbed by Raph's sai, and hit with Mikey's nunchakus, Casey's hockey stick, Donnie's bo-staff, or April's tessen.

"I knew it will be easy" said Casey. Raphael grinned at him cockily and both fist bumped. Footbots suddenly came out of the ship that carried the shipments of weapons. Out of nowhere, Bebop and Rocksteady appeared. "I knew it! It is you turtles that have been ruining the shipments" said Bebop. "You were saying?" April asked sarcastically at Casey. "Get them!" Leo said. Both parties charged at each other to attack.

Raphael stabbed several foot bots. Mikey hit the foot bots hard with his nunchakus. Leo battled Rocksteady. He dodge each attack that was given to him. There were instances where he almost got hit, but he immediately jumped out of the way. "Hold still, turtle!" Rocksteady said in annoyance. "No thanks" said Leo. He jumped from his spot towards Rocksteady and gave him a powerful kick to the side of his face. While recovering from the blow, Leo kicked Rocksteady's gut hard that it sent him flying to a warehouse near by the area they were fighting on.

Donnie dodged each blast that Bebop sent. He jumped out of the way when one almost hit him. "Give it up, turtle!" Bebop said as he made more dance moves to blast more. Donatello dodged easily while moving forward. Without noticing it, Bebop was surprise that Donnie was close to him instantly. With an expert twirl of the bo-staff, Donnie hit Bebop easily to his side. "Oof!" Because of the strong impact, Bebop got thrown off and hit a random crate. Donatello grinned triumphantly and proceeded to the ship filled with weapons.

April threw her tessen distracting the footbots for a few seconds. Noticing that April missed, the looked back at her only to get stabbed in the head by her newly gained weapon, the tanto. Her tessen came spinning back to her hand which was rose up in the air to catch it. Casey used his hockey stocks to throw the puck on each footbots' faces. If not the puck, then he used the hockey stick itself to hit the foot bots.

While fighting, no one noticed that a car came. They only stopped when they heard a screeching halt of the car. Leo finished off the last foot bot and flipped backwards to join his brothers and friends on the other side. All prepared their weapons as a sign that they were ready to attack. Leo held his katannas, Raphael held his sais, Donatello twirled his bo-staff, Mikey twirled his nunchakus, April opened her closed tessen, and Casey held his hockey stick. All gave a glare to car knowing who owns it.

The villains on the other hand stood next to the car. They glared at the turtles, April, and Casey with hate. The car door slowly opened revealing Shredder and Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw growled like the tiger he is while Shredder narrowed his eyes in a glare.

"You turtles have been a thorn in my side for far too long" said Shredder in anger. "Yeah, well that's really what we do" said Raph with roll of his eyes. "Well, you won't be doing it anymore, turtles" said Shredder. "Attack!" Shredder's minions and the footbots that were left charged the group. With a battle cry, the others did the same. Blows and hits were thrown at each other. Donatello used the blade at the end of his staff to finish off the footbots. Mikey twirled his nunchakus and hit the footbots that came just like before. Casey threw hockey pucks at Rocksteady. "Take that you oversized - woah!" Casey's sentence was cut as he immediately dodged the incoming attack from the Rhino.

Leo and Tiger Claw fought. Using his jetpack, Tiger Claw flew while shooting blasters at Leo, who easily dodged it with skill. Leo grabbed ninja stars then threw them at Tiger Claw's jetpack causing it to malfunction as intended. Tiger Claw fell and landed on the ground with a 'thud.' With a growl, Tiger Claw stood up and grabbed his swords. He and Leo glared at each other for a second then charged at each other. Metal clashed against metal as the two fought.

Raphael wasn't doing so well against the Shredder. Shredder easily dodged and blocked his attacks. Raphael growled in annoyance. His eyes became pure white for remembering the hardships the man gave his brothers. Using his anger as a motivator, he was able to land a few blows. With a sai in hand, he tried to gave Shredder a killing blow, but his wrist was grabbed. Raphael's white eyes came back to normal showing the emerald green color. His eyes widen in surprise and, something he won't admit, slight fear. Shredder tighten his hold on Raphael's wrists making the turtle groan in pain. Shredder then kicked the turtle hard at his chest sending Raphael flying. With the blades he's known for, Shredder walked towards the weaken turtle and was about to give a killing blow. Fortunately, Raphael immediately recovered he was able to grip his sais and used it to block Shredder's blade.

Leo was pushed back by Tiger Claw. "Give up, cub" said Tiger Claw. Leo didn't said anything other than glare. But through his peripheral vision, he saw Raphael struggling with the Shredder. Ignoring Tiger Claw entirely, he ran up to his brother away from their fight. The act surprised the tiger. With a battle cry, Leo pushed Shredder away from Raph surprising him. Raphael breathed a sigh of relief as Leo helped him back up.

"Thanks, Leo" said Raph with a smile. Leo smiled back. "Welcome" said Leo. The two seemed to be lost at each other's gaze for a few seconds with smiles on their faces. But through their peripheral vision, both Leo's and Raphael's eyes widen. They jumped out of the way from an attack by Shredder. Raphael clenched his teeth while Leo narrowed his eyes.

"We need to go" said Leo softly so only Raph can hear him. "What?" Raphael asked in surprise. "We need to do a tactical retreat" said Leo. Raphael growled but nodded his head anyway. Even after all the adventures went through, Raph still hates retreating. Leo and Raphael immediately joined their friends and told them to retreat. Everyone else just nodded, but Mikey asked: "What about the stopping of shipment?" Donatello smirked and said: "Covered." Mikey just smiled then nodded. "You are surrounded" said Bebop.

Around all six of them, footbots, Shredder's minions, and Shredder himself surround them. Mikey grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it down creating a thick cloud of purple smoke to covered them. "Don't let them get away!" Shredder yelled. Tiger Claw and Bepob started blasting while Rocksteady ran to the smoke only to hit metal which turned out to be the footbots. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"I hate it when they do that" said Bebop. "At least the turtles weren't able to harm the shipment" said Rocksteady. As if the universe hates them, the ship filled with the weapons exploded with a loud 'boom'. Eyes wide, they looked at the ship that was now burning. "Well, at least no one was on board other than the footbots" said Rocksteady. Bebop face palmed while Tiger Claw growled in anger. "Blasted turtles" said Shredder. He then went to his car followed by Tiger Claw while Bebop and Rocksteady went to their van. Then, they went back to their lair.

**.**

Once back to their lair, Shredder immediately sat on his throne. "Leave me" Shredder commanded. His minions nodded their heads as a bow and left him. The footbots also left so Shredder remained alone. Despite looking calm and angry like he normally does, Shredder was enrage at the turtles. They destroyed his plans once again! But one thing did came out good about earlier's fight was that he saw the perfect target. He saw which turtle to take to make Yoshi suffer. Plus the turtle made him remember Karai for some reason. He love to see those green eyes full of rage and hatred look at him with fear again just like earlier.

Raphael would be perfect.

He remembered how they were able to capture him. Their leader, Leonardo, was so enraged! Then again, they are brothers so why wouldn't he? But Shredder remembered the gaze that the two shared. There is something more there than brotherly. Something he always see when Yoshi and Tang Shen looked at each other. It was also the same gaze that he gave Tang Shen.

Without realizing it, his fist clenched. He knows that it is definitely Raphael whom he should take away from Splinter. It will enrage Splinter and Leonardo. It will make them suffer! Shredder chuckled darkly hoping to fight with the turtles again. Also, he must tell his minions what to do next.

**~~~~~~~~~**

"Really, Donnie? Bomb the ship? What if someone's in there?" Leo asked, exasperated at what Donnie had done earlier. After Mikey threw the smoke bomb, they went to the Shellraiser and went home. April and Casey made a stop to their houses so it's only the four of them when they reached the lair. Leo didn't expect that when Donnie said he got it covered he meant to bomb the entire thing!

"Relax, Leo. I checked the ship for any heat signatures and signs of life. I found none" said Donatello reassuringly. Leo sighed and rubbed his eyes using his thumb and index finger. "Still dangerous, D. What if someone went in there before the bomb explode?" Mikey asked. "I'm pretty sure no one's there. But if someone did went in, it would be the footbots. It's like killing a flock of birds with one shot of a gun" said Raph with a shrug at the last part. Leo sighed and shook his head. Out came Splinter from his room and to his sons after hearing their voices.

"My sons, did you complete your mission?" Splinter asked worriedly. Splinter was not worried about who won or lost. He was mostly worried about his sons, hoping that they are not badly injured. "Yes sensei. Donnie decided to blow up the ship" said Leo with a look at Donnie's direction. "Donatello" said Splinter with narrowed eyes. "But the ship looked cool with flames" said Raph. Donatello smiled at him in appreciation. "Besides sensei, I double checked" said Donnie. "Still, Donatello, you are not sure if someone was there or not when you bombed the ship" said Splinter. "No one was there, sensei" said Mikey. "No human." Splinter just sighed at what his sons said.

"Except for Shredder" said Raph. "I wish he was in the ship" he added. The statement surprised Yoshi. So Shredder finally came out? Months ago, they hadn't encountered him. What made today different? What is he planning, no, plotting? "Shredder faced you?" Splinter asked. His sons nodded in reply. "Start to be careful my sons. We don't know what he may want" said Splinter. "Don't worry sensei, we'll just do what we do best. We've been winning lately" said Raph confidently. Splinter narrowed his eyes at his second eldest son. "You are getting arrogant, my son" said Splinter. Raphael just looked away and shrugged. Splinter sighed and said: "Rest, you'll need it for tomorrow." His sons nodded and left the living to their own rooms. Splinter watched Raphael especially, hoping their wins won't get through his head. He then listened to what Leo muttered under his breath. "Well, Shredder almost had his head if it weren't for me" Leo muttered. "Leonardo, I want to talk to you" said Splinter. Leo stopped and turned to his sensei. Leo nodded and followed Splinter to the dojo.

Once in there, Leo kneeled on the floor while looking at his sensei "What is it sensei?" Leo asked. "Raphael, you said Shredder almost got to him?" Splinter asked. "Yes sensei. That's why we retreat. The mission wouldn't have been complete if it weren't for Donnie" Leo replied. Splinter thought for a moment. Raphael certainly has been getting pretty arrogant because of their straight win. Splinter nodded and said: "Keep an eye on your brother. He might get too confident. Also, that's all I need to hear. You can leave." Leo bowed his head and stood up. Then he left the dojo and to his room. Splinter looked down and sighed. He then stood and went to his room deciding to meditate.

**~~~~~~~~**

The next night, Leo hadn't heard anything from Karai. They decided to do patrol instead. They jumped from roof to roof looking for any signs of the Foot or Purple Dragon activity. During their patrol, a blast suddenly came flying at Mikey. The poor turtle didn't expected it hitting him.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled for he was right behind him. Leo and Donatello stopped and looked back. "What happened?" Leo asked worriedly. "A blast suddenly came at him" Raphael replied. He slung Mikey's arms around his shoulders and asked: "You okay, bro?" Mikey clutched his head and moaned in pain. "Yeah dude. I'm fine" Mikey replied. Another blast came but it didn't reached them. They all looked up and saw Bebop and Rocksteady on the taller building next to what they were standing on.

"Hello turtles" said Bebop. Raphael gritted his teeth and glared at the two knowing that they are the ones who hit Mikey. "Angry because we ruined the ship or the delivery?" Donatello asked. "Both" said a voice from above. Down came Tiger Claw. He growled at the turtles in anger. A howl was then heard. At the same roof top, up came Rahzar and Fishface followed by footbots. "It's an ambush!" Leo yelled.

Mikey removed himself from Raph and stood on his own. Raphael grabbed his sais and held them tight. His brothers did the same with their own weapons. Not knowing who made the first move, they suddenly found themselves battling. Tiger Claw used his fixed jetpack shooting from above. The turtles dodged it and sometimes he even end up shooting the footbots itselves. Tiger Claw growled and said: "Remember what Shredder wants!" The others nodded which made the turtles wonder. So Shredder planned this because he wants something. But what?

Rahzar howled and scratched Mikey. Mikey quickly dodged the incoming attack. "Getting slow there, Rahzar" said Mikey. Rahzar growled and grabbed Mikey surprising the turtle. "You're not what we need" said Rahzar. Then he threw Mikey down the building. Fortunately, the roof they were in is not that high. Michelangelo ended up landing in a pile of trash. "Ew! It stinks here" said Mikey in disgust. He flinched at the garbage around him.

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled. "I'm fine!" Mikey yelled back from below. "Oohh! Pizza" Donatello heard Mikey yell. Donatello shook his head, but then was kick by Fishface. He soon followed Mikey down on the garbage pile. "Hey, D! Pizza?" Leo heard. Leo looked back and sighed in relief when he heard his brothers were alright. He growled at Shredder's minions in anger and came at them. His eyes almost turned pure white if it weren't for the fact that he hit by Rocksteady to the next rooftop leaving Raph all alone.

"All alone, turtle" said Fishface. Raphael backed away for he was surrounded by footbots, Fishface, Rahzar, Rocksteady and Bebop. But he ended up backing in a corner. Raphael looked behind him and saw that his only exit was to jump. Raphael then remembered that Leo told him that at situation like this, he should leave. He sighed in annoyance. He hates retreating!. He was about to throw his smoke bomb, but was grabbed by the wrist by Tiger Claw. So that's where he was, thought Raph in surprise.

"You're not leaving turtle" said Tiger Claw. Raphael turned to Tiger Claw, not noticing that Bebop was preparing to hit him. Then pain shot through on his back. Raphael looked behind and saw that Bebop hit him with a stun beam. "Nighty-night, turtle" said Bebop. Raphael started seeing black spots, then it was all black. Raphael fell on the floor with a 'thud.' Tiger Claw grabbed Raphael's shell cell and sais and left it at the rooftop they were standing on. Rocksteady grabbed Raphael and then all of them left the building.

Leo groaned in pain while clutching his head. He looked around to see what was happening, but he was on a different roof top. He ran to the edge of the rooftop and saw that Raphael was at the next rooftop being carried away by Rocksteady. "No!" Leo yelled in anger. He jumped from that rooftop to the rooftop where Raphael was. But he was too late. Shredder's minions succeeded in taking Raph. Donatello and Mikey came also from the edge and was surprised to see only Leo. Donatello found Raph's shell cell and sais at the edge of the roof top. He headed there and grabbed it.

"What just happened?" Donatello asked. "And where's Raph?" Mikey looked around and noticed Leo's scared look. He concluded one thing in his mind. "They want Raph?" Mikey asked. "Why?" Donatello asked. Leo's surprised look turned into a look of anger. He gritted his teeth and said: "I don't know but we will get him!"

**.**

The brothers decided to search for Raph and Bebop and Rocksteady's van but found no trace. Leo growled in frustration in the Shellraiser as they drove his brothers home. Once there, Mikey and Donnie sat down while Leo paced.

"My sons, you're home. Where's Raphael?" Splinter asked worriedly noticing that he was missing one son. Leo looked at his sensei. Splinter's eyes widen when he saw anger, rage, frustration, and sadness in his sons eyes. Mostly rage can be seen. "Shredder's minions took him." Leo replied. "Shredder wants him for some reason" Donatello added.

Splinter suddenly felt his blood ran cold. Shredder took one of his sons again! And it's Raphael... Again! "We must find a way to get your brother" said Splinter. "That's the problem, sensei. We don't know where they he is" said Mikey sadly, already missing the red turtle. "Karai lives in his old lair. Where could have he gone?" Leo said angrily and in frustration. "Leo calm down" said Donatello. "Yes, Leonardo. We all are worried about Raphael. Being angry wouldn't do anything" said Splinter. Leo tried to heed their words. He breathed in and out trying to make calming breaths. He felt calmer, but anger was still there.

"We can't track Raph. His shell cell is here" said Donatello showing the shell cell. Leo groaned in frustration. They must've known were their Shell cell are trackable.

"Then I guess we'll have to search every part of the city" said Leo seriously and in anger. And I weren't even able to tell him how I feel, thought Leo.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Raph slowly blinked his eyes open. His vision was blurry. He closed his eyes again and blinked them a couple of times to clear his sight. He realized that he was lying down when he looked around him. He slowly sat up feeling pain on his back. He groaned and clutched his aching shell. He looked around and saw that he was in a small room. The room has a small bed, good for one person because he was lying on it. A small wardrobe that could only fit few clothes and a nightstand. On the floor is a red circle carpet and there's a wall clock on the wall. The small room only have one small window so he can see what is outside. And what Raph can see was that it was still nightfall so the surroundings were dark. Raphael's eyes widen in slight fear. Where was he? How did he get here? What was he doing here? Why was he here? These questions came in his mind.

Suddenly, the memory of what happened earlier came to him. Bepop hitting him with a stun beam before he could make a tactical retreat! His brothers! Where are his brothers? 'Are my brothers okay?' Raphael thought fearfully. He remembered Mikey and Donnie falling from the roof. He remembered Leo getting hit strongly and landing on the roof next to the original roof they were fighting on. Dread slowly filled Raphael as he realized that his brothers might be hurt. 'Are they with me?' Raphael thought worriedly. His eyed widen when he suddenly heard a voice that always sent unpleasant shivers down his spine.

"Glad that you're awake, turtle" said Shredder. Beside him are his mutant minions. They covered the door preventing Raphael from forming an escape plan. All of them snickered while Tiger Claw gave an emotionless calm look. "Shredder! What do you want? Why am I here? And where are my brothers?" Raphael asked in anger. "Your brothers are fine, terrapin. But they won't be for long" said Shredder. Raphael's eyes widen at the last statement. "What do you mean?" Raphael asked. His fists clenched trying to grab his sais, bit found none. They weren't in his belt!

"Don't try getting your weapons. Those are gone. What I mean is that if you don't agree on what I want you to do, your brothers will get hurt. It might even cost them their lives" Shredder explained. Raphael felt his blood ran cold in fear. "What did you do to them?" Raphael asked angrily, ready to hurt the man. "Nothing... Yet. If you don't agree to be my servant, I'll kill your brothers" said Shredder. Raphael's eyes widen in surprise. No way! Now way will he be a servant of Shredder. He'd rather die than betray his family.

"No way, Cheese grater! I rather die than betray my family. Besides, I know my brothers and my sensei can beat you just like they did last time" said Raphael in anger and disgust. Shredder chuckled darkly and said: "Last time was different, terrapin. My minions have been training to be stronger than you. And if you can remember last time, your family lost when separated. I was able to defeat Leonardo easily. I was able to defeat your sensei easily. I did that before and I could do it again."

"No! My family will win! We are stronger than last time" said Raph. Despite having a tough facade, Raph was absolutely worried and afraid for his family. He doesn't want them to get hurt. "Are you trying to assure me or yourself, Raphael?" Shredder asked but it sounded more like a statement to Raphael's ears. "We will beat you, Shredder" said Raphael trying to sound confident. "You can beat us if you work together. But attack each of you one by one... Can you?" Shredder asked with a hidden smirk. If possible, Raphael's blood ran colder. His eyes widen in fear! That's true though. When Leo was ambushed alone, he barely survived. When their sensei got attacked, their sensei barely made it out. Raphael felt his eyes starting to hurt. He was about to cry! No! He won't cry in front of the enemy. He needs to look tough! But the thought of loosing his family hurts him a lot. He doesn't want the same thing to happen to Leo and Splinter again. And he certainly don't want his younger brothers to feel it too. But if he joined, then he'll be betraying his family.

Shredder sensed the confusion in Raphael. He frowned at seeing the turtle can still resist despite the ultimatum. He smirked and decided to make a deal with him. "How about this: if you become my servant, I will not harm your brothers and your friends. I'll leave them be. If you don't want to, then you'll be a prisoner here and we'll hunt down your brothers" said Shredder. Raphael looked at the Shredder skeptically. "How about your minions? Are they going to hurt my brothers? Your footbots? What about those?" Raphael asked skeptically. Shredder smirked and said: "And I thought you are just a stupid turtle. Alright, if you agree, the entire foot clan, my minions, and I will no longer hunt your brothers. We will not harm them nor try to capture them. We will leave them alone. If you disagree, it is still the same condition."

Raphael thought for a moment, then he looked back to the Shredder. "Why me?" Raphael asked. "Let's just say I took a liking to you most. And so does my minions" Shredder replied. When his minions were addressed, they snickered at the turtle. But Tiger Claw remained the same. "What kind of servant?" Raphael asked in a glare. "A maid" Shredder replied. His minions, except for Tiger Claw, burst out laughing. However, Tiger Claw's mouth twitched upward showing his slight amusement. Raphael even more scared now. But add disgust to it. He's a man! Well, a male mutant turtle more like. But he's a boy! Boys don't wear maid dresses.

"No way!" Raphael said. "Either that or servant of the foot. Which means you'll betray your family" said Shredder seriously. Raphael remained silent for a moment, thinking his options. Humiliate himself to the villains or betray his family who'll never forgive him for joining the enemy but still have his pride? He'll do anything for his family. Anything! But betraying them is not one of them. So his decision was made easily.

"Alright. I'll be your maid..." said Raphael sadly and defeated while looking down. But then he looked at Shredder with an intense anger and said: "But you better make sure you do your end of the bargain!" Shredder smirked and nodded. "You have my word, turtle. Knowing that Splinter is lost and worried that his son is missing and never coming back is enough" said Shredder. When he heard the 'never coming back' part, Raphael felt sadness and dread overcome him. Then he won't get to see his family again? "Your clothes are in that cabinet. And if you try to escape, I will have my men attack your brothers. Your work starts tomorrow morning" Shredder said then left.

Shredder's minions followed him out leaving Raphael all alone in the room. Unabling to keep the tears from pouring, they shed down his face because of the situation he was currently in. "What did I do to deserve this?" Raph thought. He then remembered how arrogant he was and also how he and Leo fought more often. Leo... What would Leo think of him? What would his brothers think of him? What would his sensei think of him? Crying because of a threat? Crying because of accepting to be their servant, a maid? "They'll find me weak" Raph muttered sadly. He fold his knees against his chest, layed his chin on his knees, and he hugged himself. "Will I ever see them? Will I ever tell Leo how I feel about him?" Raphael asked/whispered. What will Leo think of him if he learned this? The real question is, will he even escape?

With that thought, Raphael sobbed softly. He might never be able to see his family again. Raphael lied down and wrapped the blanket around himself. He cried himself to sleep while thinking about his family.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning, Raphael woke up thinking, _hoping_ , that last night was just a nightmare. But it was crushed due to seeing the unfamiliar room. He sighed sadly. He stood up and headed to the open window. When he peeked outside, he saw grass and trees and that his room is near a cliff. What was below of the cliff? He can't see from his view. But he just hope it is water.

'Are we in the middle of a forest?' Raphael thought. He scanned the window and concluded that he won't fit due to his shell. He sighed sadly while looking at the scenery in front of him. I wonder if my family's doing okay, Raphael thought sadly, missing them. 'Especially Leo' Raphael added in his mind. Tears threatened to pour from his eyes. He wiped them immediately when he heard the locked door open. He can tell who entered due to sound of his armor jingling when he walked. Raphael turned to face him.

"Listen, terrapin, your clothes are in there" Shredder pointed to the wardrobe to indicate where. "They'll be the only things you'll wear from now on. You will no longer be a ninja but instead, now you are just a maid that will clean this new lair of ours understand?" Shredder said. Raphael nodded his head as a reply. Shredder growled and yelled: "I said, understand?!" Raphael looked at Shredder with anger and annoyance with a hint if fear and yelled back: "I nodded my head, you idiot!" Shredder's eyes narrowed in a glare that sent shivers down Raphael's spine. His eyes gave a look of fear but he still remained standing. "Do not talk back to me, terrapin or I wouldn't hesitate to show you your place in this lair" said Shredder in anger. Raphael trembled in fear while Shredder headed to the door. "Your tasks will be given by Tiger Claw and..." Shredder looked at Raphael away from the door "Call me master". He opened the door then left.

Raphael sighed and felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes once again. He wiped them to prevent them from shedding but to no avail. The tears fell as he thought about his family. He hate the fact that he is not with them and instead here in this stupid lair. He wiped his eyes again to remove the tears and thought to himself: 'I must find a way to escape. I should stop crying too'

When Raphael felt slightly calmer, he opened the wardrobe only for his jaw to drop. When they said maid, they really mean it, thought Raph with a cringe as he observed his outfit. He removed all his ninja gear and neatly stored them on the drawer inside of the opened wardrobe. He grabbed the maid dress and swallowed the lump on his throat. He then looked around the room for a mirror when he saw a door that doesn't lead to the exit. He opened it with curiosity and saw that it is a bathroom. He was given his own bathroom? Then again, he wouldn't have time to go to the house's regular bathroom since he'll be cleaning all day.

Raphael went in and showered. Once done, he wore the maid clothes given. He looked at himself but frowned in only succeeding to see his lower part. He looked around the bathroom and saw a mirror near the sink. He checked the upper half of his body and sighed. Well, at least I got the dress right, Raph thought to himself. He then left the bathroom and out of his new room.

**< What Raph looks like> [Photo is not mine]**

Raphael sighed heavily and walked to random places not knowing where to go until he bumped onto Tiger Claw. "There you are, cub" said Tiger Claw. "Shredder just left to attend something important" he added. Raphael nodded and asked: "What will I do today?" Tiger Claw took out from his pocket a folded paper and handed it to Raph. When Raph grabbed it, the paper started unfolding itself. It almost reached the floor. "Wow! You guys are really fond of cleaning" said Raphael sarcastically. Tiger Claw didn't said anything and instead told Raphael the places of the new lair. Raphael nodded and listened while Tiger Claw spoke. Once Tiger Claw was done saying the direction, Raphael left to get to his first task, unaware of being watched hungrily by the predator.

**.**

Raphael's first task was to go to the kitchen where he'll clean it. When Raphael did reached the kitchen, he was surprise that it seemed clean enough. 'It's just dirty dishes, but I'll manage. Although, it's much worse than ours' Raph thought. He rolled up his sleeves and proceeded to do the given task while taking note of the time in order to balance it. "I wonder how my family is doing" Raphael whispered. "I miss you guys." Raphael felt himself tear up at the thought of losing his family. His left eye shed a tear while his right eye didn't. He was about to wipe his eye, but then he saw soap and suds on his hands. He used the sleeves of his clothes instead.

Once done, he checked the list for the next assignment. "Clean the living room" said Raph as he read the list. He folded it and put it in his pocket and went to the living room. There, he saw Fishface alone reading a book. Raphael observed the living room and took note that it only needed dusting. Other than that, the room is perfectly fine. Nothing out of order. 'Then why do they need a maid?' Raphael asked himself in his thought. Fishface noticed him and looked up from his book. "The feather duster is in the cabinet where the television stand" said Fishface. Raphael nodded and opened the cabinet. He grabbed the multi-colored feather duster and dusted the dusty parts of the living room, starting with the bookshelf.

Fishface looked up from his book and saw Raphael dusting the bookshelf on his tip toes trying to reach the dustiest part, the top. Fishface chuckled and stood up from his seat. "What's so funny?" Raphael asked while still trying to reach the top of the bookshelf. "You~" Fishface whispered near his ear. Raphael's eyes widen in surprise. He turned around and saw Fishface suddenly so close to him. When did he stood up?

Fishface grabbed his wrists with both hands and pinned Raphael on the shelf. Fishface gave a devious grin. "You look adorable in that dress" said Fishface as he looked at Raph up and down. Raphael shivered unpleasantly as he felt Fishface's hot breath against his neck. He can see hunger in Fishface's eyes and a hint of something else he doesn't know. Fishface smirked as the helpless turtle looked at him in fear. He chuckled and gave the turtle's neck a lick then pulled away.

Raphael gasped as he felt Fishface's lick. Fishface pulled away and said: "You taste good, Raphael. Your taste have always been lingering in my mouth ever since I bit you." Raphael swallowed hard as he watched Fishface go back to his previous seat and continued reading his book. Raphael wiped his neck using his left hand while continuing to clean the living room.

**.**

Raphael finished his second task and sighed in relief. He left immediately not wanting to stay in the living room longer. He can feel eyes watched him when he cleaned. It could be Fishface watching him. But he left half way while he was cleaning, so who could be watching him if he was alone in the living room? Raphael looked at the paper and it read: "Clean Stockman's Laboratory." Raphael went to Baxter's lab to follow the order.

When he reached the lab, Raph flinched when he saw the mess. Baxter Stockman doesn't really like cleaning does he? Then again he's a fly. "Good your here" said the mutant fly. Raphael flinched at seeing the fly. He may have gotten over his fear of bugs, but that doesn't mean he still can't be disgusted. "Zzzoorry for the mess. But thatzzz why you're here to clean it. I zzztill have a lot to do than to clean" said Stockman. Raphael nodded his head and left to grab some cleaning tools. When he came back, he checked his paper and it read: "Make lunch"

But it's nine'o clock, thought Raph. But since Baxter Stockman's lab is very, very messy, then that means they know he'll spend the rest of the time cleaning Stockman's lab. Raphael sighed for the umpteenth time and did his task while Baxter Stockman carefully continued his experiment.

"Hmmm... Wherezzz the centrifuge?" Stockman said as he flew around his lab as Raphael continue cleaning. "Here" said Raphael as he rose his hand up so Stockman can see it from above. "Thankzzz" said Stockman as he landed. Raphael handed it to him then continued organizing the lab equipment.

Stockman was surprise at Raphael's action. He helped him! Stockman was absolutely surprise. He stared at Raph as he cleaned. Raphael noticed the fly staring and said: "Stop staring!" Stockman snapped out and said: "Zzzorry. I wasn't use someone helping me in the lab." Raphael's glare soften, but it was still there. "Well, I gotten used in helping Donnie in the lab when he needs it" said Raphael as he continued organizing the equipment in a manner that Donnie once told him when it was his turn to clean the lair.

Stockman felt his insides flutter in happiness. So this is what being helped feels like, Stockman thought giddily. For once he was helped! He always does the helping, but no one helps him. Stockman happily continued his experimentation while Raph continued cleaning his lab.

**.**

Once done, Raphael was tired! There's a lot of equipment Donnie would definitely love to have and he never saw. Oddly, Stockman answered all his question when he asked what certain devices do. Stockman didn't even complained when he almost broke a couple of test tubes. He told Stockman the order of where his equipments are. Stockman just nodded happily as he listened. When he told where his equipments were, Raphael left to cook lunch.

Stockman happily continued his experiments hoping for the turtle's next visit. It's nice to have some company even if it is from your enemy. At least he doesn't mess up or threaten him when he is in his lab unlike the others. Stockman looked at his neatly cleaned lab, sparkling floor — Raphael waxed it — and the clean walls that once was filled with stains.

"He's awezzzome!" Stockman said.

**.**

Raphael looked at the refrigerator and observed its contents. There's food, but its mostly meat. Some vegetables, but it is still mostly meat. Raphael hummed in thought then snapped his fingers when he decided that he knows what to cook. He washed his hands then prepared the ingredients he'll use to for the meal.

The scent of food cooking wafted in the air of the entire house. Fishface sniffed the delicious aroma. He followed the scent straight to the kitchen where he saw Raphael deeply focus on his cooking to notice him. Xever smirked as he watched the turtle walk around the kitchen checking each cooking food. Xever has to admit, the turtle look beautiful. He is not gonna deny it.

Xever didn't made an attempt to make his presence known. He is satisfied enough to see the turtle looking focus in something else when not in battle. When the turtle's back was turned, he could've mistaken the turtle for a female. But since he knows that it is Raphael, he wasn't fooled. Moments later, Xever left to leave the turtle to making their lunch.

Raphael looked at the time and saw it was twelve. "Perfect timing!" Raphael said. He set up the table in the dining room and put the meal in the middle. The table was long. Then again, his mutants are huge. He heard the door opened and by the jiggling of armor, Raphael guessed it was Shredder. "Is the lunch ready?" Shredder asked as he entered the dining room.

"Yes" Raphael replied. "Yes... What?" Shredder asked. Raphael gritted his teeth and said: "Yes, Master." Shredder smirked under his mask and said: "Good." Shredder sat on his seat while Raphael left to call the others.

Soon, the table filled up. Shredder ate first. Raphael watched nervously as Shredder took the first bite. Shredder seemed surprise. "I'll be honest, I didn't expect this to be good. But you went pass that expectation" said Shredder. His minions looked at each other then tasted their food. Their eyes also nodded. It tastes better than Shredder's precious chef!

"As a reward for such delicious meal, you may join the table and eat your cooking" said Shredder. Raphael's eyes widen. It can't be that good, Raphael thought. Or maybe they never tasted good food before, Raphael added in his mind. Raphael bowed his head as any maid would do and grabbed his plate. He sat as far way as possible from them which is only two chairs away.

Raphael took his first bite and was surprise as well. It does taste good, Raphael thought. It is not as good as Mikey's but it was getting there. His little brother will always be the cook of the family. The thought of his family saddened Raph again. Raph wished to continue his new job so he could be distracted. Fortunately, no one noticed except for the only man in the table.

**~~~~~~~~**

Leo punched the punching bag furiously which worried Donatello. Leo had been angry ever since Raph was captured. But they can't risk going topside on daylight. Although, April, Casey, and Karai are on the look out. He looked at the kitchen and saw Mikey cooking a lot more food than the necessary food they need. That means Mikey is also worried and uneasy, Donatello thought. But what scares Donatello was Leo. He never punched the punching bag even when angry. He always do katas.

Donatello looked from Leo's actions to Leo himself. He gasped softly when he saw Leo's eyes were pure white of anger. Leo gritted his teeth as he punched harder. He only stopped when the dojo door opened, revealing their sensei.

"My sons, has April said anything about your brother?" Splinter asked worriedly. Leo shook his head, no. Donatello checked his phone thinking, _hoping_ , he missed a call, but none. Splinter looked down sadly and sighed tiredly. He doesn't know where Raphael is, but he hopes to find him soon. His poor son might think that they are not looking for him which is untrue at all. Splinter thought that the longer his son is gone, the more his son might think that he does not love him. Splinter remembered how Raph once question his love for him during their younger years. Raphael had done something dangerous that angered Splinter.

Splinter turned away so his sons won't see his sad messed up state. His second eldest does have an inferiority complex on Leonardo.

"Dudes, lunch is ready" said Mikey from the kitchen. He peered his head our and felt the weary atmosphere. Splinter nodded his head so all four headed to the kitchen to eat. During the meal, no one talked. It was quiet other than the munching sound of their food.

Minutes later, Donatello's phone rang. He answered it despite munching on his food that is still unfinished. Is it just him or are they eating way too slowly? "Hello?" Donatello asked as he swallowed his food. He put April on speaker so everyone at the table can hear her.

"Donnie, something weird happen earlier to Karai" said April. "What is it?" Leo asked. "Her men encountered the Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady, but they didn't bother attacking. Shredder just shrugged her off like she's nothing to him!" April replied. "That was odd" said Donatello. "Karai said she'll meet us at the usual rooftop. She'll continue from there" said April "Alright, thanks April" said Mikey. With that being done, Donatello turned off his T-phone.

**~~~~~~~~**

Raphael continued doing his tasks for the day. One of them was to shine the Shredders armor. Raphael headed to Shredder's armory. He opened the door and saw so many armors, but the armors have no helmets. "So the Kuro Kabuto is the only helmet of Shredder's" Raphael said as he stared in amazement at the looks of the shining armor.

He stopped when he saw Shredder in the middle, dressed in a casual clothes instead of his armor. The sight made Raphael weird. He never saw the Shredder without his armor so looking casual was weird.

"Polish my armor, terrapin" said Shredder. Shredder stepped away to reveal the armor he always used. It was pretty dirty. Raphael grabbed the cleaning materials and went to the armor. He felt uncomfortable while being watched by Shredder, but he still did the task anyway.

Shredder watched the turtle handle his armor with care. Watching the normally angry, impulsive, careless turtles be gentle and careful was very... How should Shredder put it? Cute? Adorable? Appealing? Tempting? Shredder doesn't know. But he likes seeing it... Wait? Did he, Shredder, a cold and ruthless man, just thought the child of his enemy all of those nice things he thought?

Shredder shook his head. What is the turtle doing to him? It was weird! The more Shredder watched the turtle, a once familiar feeling overcame him. As he kept looking at the turtle, he slowly saw Tang Shen. He remembered how Tang Shen cleaned his and Yoshi's katanas after using it. The way the turtle cleaned his blades was the way Tang Shen cleaned their katanas. How Raphael was sitting was like how Tang Shen sat when she cleans their weapons that he and Yoshi used after training.

Can he really see Tang Shen to this turtle. Tang Shen can be a fighter and scary when she wants to be, just like this turtle. But she is mostly gentle, something that this turtle isn't. And yet... He can seriously see Tang Shen from him. Saki felt his heart flutter and his insides warm. He knows... He knows he is in love with this turtle. But how? He only spent his time with the turtle today. "Fuck" Shredder mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Raphael asked turning his head. "Nothing, Ta- terrapin" Shredder replied. "Continue cleaning. I need air." Shredder left Raphael alone with his armor.

Raphael looked at Shredder in confusion. That was weird. For a second there, Raphael thought Shredder was about to call him something else. Raphael frowned. He shouldn't be worried about this man. The man is nothing to him. Just his master to serve.

**.**

Night came, Shredder and his minions left Raphael alone in the lair with Baxter Stockman in his lab to ensure that there was no escape. Baxter seemed happy enough.

**~~~~~~~~**

Night time came which made Leo happy. He and his brothers hoped that maybe they encounter Shredder's minions for questioning. April, Karai, Casey, and Shinigami are there to help too.

"Got any more weird information about Shredder, Karai? You said you want to say it personally" said Leo. "Yes. It was weird. When Casey and April showed up to help, they didn't attack us. All they did was dodge and kick but never actually hurt us." Karai replied. "Did Shredder just went easy on you?" Mikey asked in surprise. "I think he did" said April. "That tin can!" Casey said "Does he think we are weak?" Leonardo shook his head and said: "Might be something else" "But what could be the reason?" Karai asked. "No idea" said Leo. Mikey heard a van stopped while the others talked. He looked behind him—because his position was at the edge of the rooftop— and gasped to see Shredder's car and Bebop and Rocksteady's van. "Guys look" said Mikey.

The group looked at the edge of the building to see Shredder with his other minions go inside a warehouse. They looked at each other and nodded their heads. They jumped down the building and followed Shredder closely.

They weren't quick enough to get to Shredder through the door. Leo frowned and signaled to look through the window which the others did. They waited for Shredder to come out and ovserved. "He seemed to be talking to someone" said Leo "He must be making a deal with someone" Donatello added. Minutes later, Shredder came out if the building with his lackeys. The turtles, Casey, Karai, and April came out of their hiding spot by jumping right in front of Shredder to reveal themselves. The act surprise the said person.

"Stop right there, Shredder!" Leo yelled. "Turtles" said Shredder with a hint of malice. "Where's our brother?" Leo asked with a growl. "Get out of my way" said Shredder in anger. "Not until you tell us where our brother is" said Donatello. Shredder narrowed his eyes in anger at the turtles. However, the turtles weren't scared and stood their ground as they glared back with as mich hatred to Shredder and his goons.

"I'll ask again. Where is our brother?" Leo asked this time, his voice gained venom in it. "A place where you can't find him" said Shredder. Leo didn't know what happened, but he saw red. His eyes became pure white in anger. Donnie and Mikey gave Shredder a hate-filled glare and growled themselves. Leo gave a battle cry and charged at Shredder. Bebop and Rocksteady were about to charge, but Shredder extended his arm blocking both their path. "I swore to the turtle" Shredder whispered so only Bebop and Rocksteady were the only ones to hear it.

**~~~~~~~**

Raph finished showering after the long day of work. He sighed sadly as he close the tap of the flowing water. It will be like this everyday, he thought sadly. His body is aching for cleaning all day. He was tired and only wants to rest. He stretched his limbs and opened the bathroom door only to see Fishface smirking at him.

"What do you want?" Raphael asked with annoyance. His job is done, damn it! "You" was all Fishface said which stunned Raphael. Fishface grabbed the turtle's shoulders and threw him on the bed and pinned him. Raphael gasped in surprise and yelled angrily with fear: "Get off me!!" Fishface chuckled darkly and said: "Poor turtle." He caressed Raphael which made the turtle tremble. Fishface licked his lips at the delicious sight beneath him and smirked. Raphael struggled underneath Fishface while the mentioned mutant was about to bite the neck of the turtle. However he suddenly felt pain at the back of his head. His eyes widen in surprise and then he went unconscious.

Raphael was also surprise. When Fishface fell, he saw Stockman holding a frying pan. "I knew he would do into mating zzzeazzzon" said the fly. Raphael sighed in relief because Fishface plan was stopped. "Thank you, Stockman" said Raphael with relief. "Itzzz the leazzz I could do" said Stockman. "Now, continue to rezzz." Stockman pulled Fishface away and literally dragged him away Raphael's room. He closed the door and locked it as it was their master's orders. Raphael didn't realize he was still trembling.

**.**

That night, Shredder came back but with couple of dents on his armor. Bebop and Rocksteady appeared tired which surprise the fly.

**~~~~~~~**

Three months passed since Raphael's capture. Leo was growing frantic. He can't sleep well and whenever they see thugs and other criminals, he lets out his frustrations on them to the point that they should be sent to the hospital.

Raphael on the other hand had to deal with Fishface's and Tiger Claw's attempts at touching him. The mutant fish tried touching Raph in any way while Tiger Claw made it subtle. It was making Raphael feel discomfort. There were also times where he felt Shredder's eyes on him from time to time. He even heard Shredder almost call him 'Tang Shen' from time to time which surprised the turtle more.

**.**

Night time came. Raphael lied down when realization hit him, he wasn't the Raphael as before. He calls Shreddr master. He wasn't a hothead. He bows. He doesn't question and just does what he was told. Something that Leo wants him to do. But Leo didn't got it. Shredder did. Raphael felt shame and sadness overcome him.

Leo... It's been months. Three months. Did they looked for him? Were they happy he was gone? Was life better without him? Raphael chuckled emotionlessly. Life would definitely be better without him. He only burdens his family that's for sure. No one would hit Mikey and insult him, no one would insult Donnie with his crush on April, no one would question Leo and make him look like a bad leader, and no one will doubt Master Splinter. Their burden was lessen.

Raphael's emotionless chuckles became sobs of sadness as he thought those things. Life must've been better now that he's gone.

**.**

Leo wasn't doing any better. Leo was scared, worried, angry, sad, and vengeful all at the same time. Lei would constantly have mood swings which was so unlike him. Their sensei tried to calm him but to no avail. Leo tried to calm himself also, but it didn't went well with him. He just kept recalling the things that happened before Raph was captured. Shredder got away two months ago which fueled his anger much more.

"Donnie!!" Leo yelled frustrated. Donatello, who knew what Leo meant, sighed tiredly and said: "I still haven't found him." Leo panted heavily and went to his room. Donnie shook his head and rubbed his tired eyes. Dark circles were visible under his eyes proving that he had been working hard to look for Raphael. Mikey frowned and had a sad look after seeing Leo and Donnie. "Raph" Mikey whispered sadly. He wiped his eyes as he felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes.

Suddenly, April came running at them with a big smile. "Guys! Guys!" April said with a pant for running. "What is it, April?" Mikey asked. "From Karai! She finally has news about Raph!" April said happily. Leo heard the news from his room. He laughed happily and left his room to ask April. Donnie felt like someone woken him up and immediately left his seat. Splinter felt hope bubble in him as he left the dojo and to the living room.

"Really?" Leo asked. "Yes, Karai knows where Shredder's hiding place is now! We can finally find Raph!" said April happily. "Ninjas, we have to prepare for battle" said Leo. Mikey observed Leo and found a hint of red in his eyes. He's been crying, Mikey thought. Donatello sighed in relief. Finally! A news about Raph. This fact gave relief to the Hamato family.

That night, the turtles met with April, Karai, and Casey at the usual spot. "Are you guys prepared for the battle of a lifetime?" Karai asked. "Wait" said Leo. Karai rose an eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly, Splinter came jumping towards them. "I'm coming with you" said Splinter. Karai's eyes brighten. She went to Splinter and hugged him. Splinter hugged back with as much love. Leo smirked and looked to the horizon and said: "Alright Karai, lead the way.

 **~~~~~~~**

The turtles stopped at a mansion in the woods near a cliff with water at the water. They stealthily and silently moved towards the mansion. The turtles' eyes were pure white showing the seriousness of the situation. Leo growled under his breath and felt rage at the thought of what could possibly be happening with Raphael at the time. He might be dead or worse tortured, Leo thought with anger.

When the turtles were at the rooftop, they were surpise when they saw Shredder's minions, Bebop and Rocksteady. "How'd you-?" Karai was cut off when Bebop said: "You really think Shredder wouldn't know?" Karai growled in anger. Leo did the same and asked in a commanding tone: "Where is my brother?" Bebop yawned and replied: "Secret." Leo's eyes narrowed in anger. "Where is Raphael?" Leo repeated this time with range and malice in his tone.

The tone sent unpleasantshivers down the two mutants' spine. Leo charged at them while Splinter yelled:"Leonardo!" in the background. Leo drew his katanna and was about to slice whena familiar blade blocked his sword. Leo's pure white eyes disappeared at seeingthe Shredder standing before him. "If you want your brother, go through me"said Shredder. Leo was stunned. Shredder took this chance and threw the turtleaway snapping Leo out.   
  


"Saki, where is myson?" Splinter asked angrily. "The Raphael you know is gone" said Shredder withno emotion. "No!" Leo yelled. "Raph is dead?" Mikey asked as tears gathered atthe corners of his eyes. "H-He can't be" said Donatello as he felt cold sweaton his face. April and Casey shared a look of horror. Casey snapped out first. Hecharged at Shredder with a loud: "GOONGALA!" with his hockey stick. Shredder's focuscame to Casey giving the others some time to snap out. When they snapped out, they joined Casey using rage to fuel them.

**.**

Raphael gasped whenhe heard something above. He was about to go to the stairs to the rooftop whensuddenly Baxter grabbed him and said: "You got to follow me" "Wait, somethingis happening up there" said Raphael. "Juzzz follow me" said the mutant fly. Hegot pulled by Baxter to a helicopter near the mansion. Raphael looked at therooftop worriedly when suddenly he saw Leo after getting thrown by Rocksteady.His eyes widen in surprise. He pulled his arm from Baxter and ran to them.

Raphael ran hurriedlydetermined to see his family. He ripped his maid outfit and grabbed his ninjagear from his room. While he ran, he wore the gear quickly. He opened the door thatgets to the rooftop and saw his family and friends beat and get beaten. Leo suddenlycame landing next to him. He groaned and sat up. Leo felt a familiar presenceand turned his head to his left. He felt tears gather at corners of his eyes ashe saw the turtle that made his heart flutter.

"Raphael!"

Leo hugged Raphaeltightly and grinned. Hearing the name, everyone stopped. "Raph!" the othersyelled. "My son" said Splinter. Shredder's eyes widen for the plan didn't work.Raphael was supposed to be brought to Japan! Shredder's minionsstopped and stood next to Shredder. They watched the family have their moment.   
  


"You're alive!" said Leo as tears fell. "I miss you" he whispred. "I miss you too" Raphael whispered back. "My son! I have been worried!" said Splinter. "Buddy, I miss you" said Casey. "Same, Case" said Raphael. "You were here all this time?" Karai asked as she was the first to pull away. Raphael nodded in response. "But why didn't you try to escape?" Donatello asked. Mikey nodded.

Raphael's happy smile became a sad frown. He looked down and away at his family. "Raph?" Mikey called out. Raphael sighed and walked away from his family and to Shredder. The act surprised his family and friends.

"I-I made a deal with Shredder" Raphael said sadly. "Adeal?" April asked in surprise. "What deal is that?" Splinter asked angrilytowards Shredder. Raphael flinched thinking that the tone was for him. Splinternoticed this so his glare soften. "Not you, my son." Shredder put his hand onRaphael's shoulders and replied: "Your son agreed to my deal. I told him he'llwork as nothing more than a maid."  
  


Leo can't believe it. Raphael became Shredder's maid? "Why?" Leo asked sadly. Raphael looked up from the floor. His face was wet with tears as he looked at his brothers. He started to hiccup as stream of tears fell from his face. Knowing that the turtle can't answer, he answered for him.

"You should be proud of your son, Yoshi" said Shredder. "He lowered his dignity just to protect you, your sons, and his friends. He agreed that I will never hunt you all down nor hurt you if he became my maid. And now, we were supposed to got to Japan and never return here."

Raphael's family gasped at the news. Never seeing theirbrother again? No! They won't accept it! "Sorry Shredder, you are not leavingwith anyone" said Leo "You are not leaving at all!" said Splinter. Raphaelwalked towards his family and said: "It's not you decision, guys." Leo shookhis head and pleaded desperately: "Please Raph, don't do this!"   
  


Raphael looked away with sadness, but brought his gaze back to Leo. "I have to do this" said Raphael. "No, you don't" said Leo. "I know, but it's the best way to make sure we are safe from him without anyone getting hurt" said Raphael. "Raphael, please don't leave" said Leo pleadingly. Raphael wiped his eyes and shook his head in disagreement. He was about to walk back to Shredder, but stopped when Leo suddenly yelled the words he always wanted to hear from him.

"I LOVE YOU, RAPHAEL!"

The entire rooftop was silent. Raphael looked back and said: "I know" "You don't understand! I love you as in more than a brother" said Leo. This made Raphael's heart flutter. Shredder felt rage and jealousy in him. It's Yoshi all over again, he thought.

"You do?" Raphael asked "I do" said Leo. Raphael looked away and swallowed the lump in his throat. Oh how he wanted to hear those words for a longtime. But not like this! And he won't be able to ever hear it again. Raphael looked back at his family, but he was surprise when suddenly he felt Leo's lips press against his. His eyes widen, but he kissed back passionately. The act surprised everyone, except for Mikey who felt truly happy at the sight. Rain poured down from the dark night sky as if it were the sky's tears in feeling the sadness of the situation.

The need for air overcame them so they pulled away. "I've always wanted that" said Leo. Raphael nodded and said: "I love you too, Leo." Leo's heart flutter when he heard those 5 words. But Raph's smile became a frown when he pulled away from Leo whose arms were suddenly wrapped around his waist.

"And that is why I'm doing this" Raphael said sadly. A helicopter came flying at rooftop piloted by Baxter. Shredder and his minions went to the helicopter. Raphael was about to go when Leo snapped out from his surprise.

"Raph, wait!" Leo yelled. Raphael was inside thehelicopter when he yelled back: "I love you, Leo! More than you'll ever know!" "NOOOOOOO!!!!"Leo yelled as waterfalls of tears shed from his puffy red eyes. He sobbed andfell on his knees knowing that he lost him.  
  


"I'm sorry" Raphael whispered as the mansion slowly became smaller and smaller.

"Raph" said Leo as he sobbed. The others finally snapped out and the situation finally came to them. "Did we just lose Raph?" Casey asked through the silence except for the sobbing Leo. "I think we did" said April. Splinter went next to Leo and crouched down to his son's level. "I'm sorry, my son" said Yoshi. "Would you bless us if we're together?" Leo asked in a whisper so soft if it weren't for his mutation he wouldn't have heard.

"I would" Splinter replied. "Then I'll bring him back. No matter what it takes" said Leo. His voice gained a dark tone in it. He looked up to his father and for a second, when the lightning flashed, he saw his sons eyes glow gold-like. It scared Splinter to his core.

"No matter what it takes" Leo repeated, this time louder for anyone to hear. Everyone who heard it got scared because it sounded like Leo. At the same time, it wan't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a hard time to write Shredder.  
> Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm too lazy to fix it.


	6. Notice Me Raph~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is a sweet (but a yandere) uke who just wants Raph's attention and love. Leo, Mikey's best friend and has been in love with Mikey for so long, wants Mikey to be happy. So he'll do everything he can to have Raph and give him to Mikey. Unfortunately, because of it he starts lusting after the red head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Leo x Raph, Mikey x Raph, hints of DonApril, LeoMikey (not a fan but I'll try. LeoRaph is my TMNT OTP!!)  
> Notes: Everyone is human (not a request)  
> Warning: Leo and Mikey will be dark in here, implied sex but no actual (I can't write those)

Mikey walked happily with a hum to his school. His hips swayed while his navy blue skirt flapped. Some people stared at him in admiration at his adorable nature and demeanor. His eyes are big and bright blue. They are filled with the usual happiness and wonder. He heard other people whispering behind him, but he knows those are good things. They don't really whisper softly.

"Isn't that Michelangelo?" whispered one

"Oh it is! How does he remain adorable?" Another one whispered

"He looks so stunning!"

"I wonder if I can be his dom"

"Nah impossible! I heard that despite being a sub, he can dominate!"

"Really? Then shouldn't he be casteless instead?"

Mikey ignored the rest of the conversation loosing interest in their talk for their compliments of him are lessening. He kept humming and then started skipping looking more adorable than he already did. His hands swayed, his backpack behind him bounced, his curly hair flew with the wind and bounced as well, and his skirt flapped more showing more of his thighs.

Nearing his school, students started whisper-compliment him again. He knows he is adorable. He knows everyone loves and adores him. He knows everyone would do anything for him. Of course he doesn't brag about his looks, he still enjoys the attention and compliments. He doesn't abuse these adoration of course. He only uses them in important stuff like: if he needs help in a certain school subject, or needs someone to help him carry his stuff, or to get some food. His adorableness gets him out of tricky situation.

And boy does he love to do it. 'I guess I do abuse it' Michelangelo thought.

Michelangelo stopped skipping and he looked up at the magnificent school. Cherry blossom petals fell from the tree covering the green grass and pavement pink. He breathe in the sweet scent of the tree.

"Ha... Today's gonna be another nice day" said Michelangelo happily and excitement. He walked inside the building and went straight to his locker.

After leaving a couple of things and grabbing those what he needed, he went straight to his classroom. He is not early, but he is not late either. There are not a lot of students in the classroom, but at least few the students were his friends.

"Hi, Mikey!" Leo greeted as Mikey walked in. Mikey waved at Leo with a bright grin. April waved at Mikey with a gentle smile as well. Donatello just gave Mikey a smile as a greeting. "Hey guys!" Mikey said, cheery and bright as usual.

The four of them are a group:

Leonardo is the school president. He is also one of the oldest students in the entire class. Despite being older than Mikey for 7 months, Mikey calls him "Leo-senpai" sometimes. Of course the name calling would sometimes make Leo blush and Mikey enjoys doing it. Leonardo has a dark blue hair that always looks so perfectly combed down and deep blue sapphire eyes. He is tall and muscular and his skin shade was a perfect mix of tan and white. He radiates kindness and authority, and at the same time, he is gentle and sweet but can be scary and commanding if needed be. A perfect dom/seme.  
 _ **(**_

_**A/N: Leo doesn't have that long hair)** _

__

April is one of the young ones like him. Being a few months younger than both Leo and him, April is considered the smart little sister the group has. She is the class secretary. April has a bright red orange hair that reaches pass her shoulders. It is usually tied in a neat ponytail. Her eyes are the color of the blue ocean that you can see on a boat. She is one of the best uke/sub as some students would say... If it weren't for the fact that she and Donnie are together.

There is Donatello who is the brains of the group. He is older than April and Mikey, but younger than Leo by 2 months. Despite being younger than Leo, he is taller than him by 3 inches. He asked Mikey to stop calling him "Donnie-senpai." It makes the boy uncomfortable. He is the class' Vice President. Donatello has a dark purple hair. His hair almost looks a few shades dark towards black if not for the sun shining brightly, the purple hue wouldn't be seen. His eyes are reddish-brown but leaning more towards red. His skin is pale white. He may not be as muscular as Leo, but he certainly has muscles to show. Although he may not seem like a perfect seme/dom, he can still be a great candidate with his smarts and gentle nature. He doesn't get mad often, but when he is, you know that you messed up big time and should better start running for your life. He and April are dating.

And there is Mikey, also an uke. He is younger than both Leo and Donnie but older than April. He has a curly brownish to orange hair. His skin color is sunkissed. His eyes are as bright and blue as the sky. He is not part of the class officers, but that's fine for him. He doesn't really like to work much anyway. He may be a sub, but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy being a dominant from time to time. It's a secret pleasure he enjoys.

Mikey sat at his usual seat which is at the front next to Leo and April. Donatello, whose seat was behind him, sat at April's desk. They were talking to each other before Mikey came in.

"Hey Mikey, how's the weekend?" April asked. "Y'know the usual" said Mikey with a wave of his hand. He dropped his backpack next to his seat and sat at his desk. He looked towards Leo and gave him a bright smile that made the boy's face red and sent butterflies in his stomach. Mikey giggled cutely at Leo's reaction.

"How are you guys?" Mikey asked. "We're fine. April and I went to our very first date!" Donatello said happily. "We went to a museum" said April contentedly. For Mikey, a museum date doesn't sound really fun. But these two being the two smartest people in the entire school, it makes sense that they'll still enjoy it.

"What about you, Leo?" Mikey asked. "Hm?" Leo asked as if he's distracted. "How's your weekend?" Mikey repeated. "It was fine. The usual training and reading" Leo replied with a red face. Mikey giggled at Leo's cuteness and said: "Sounds nice"

The classroom door opened giving the group's attention to the door. In came the boy who Mikey has been crushing over since the first day of this year's school year. The other few students stopped what they were doing just to see the boy who entered. Despite being a new student in the campus, he became famous instantly for his oddity.

The boy walked to his usual seat - which is at the back row near the window, completely ignoring everyone. He sat down, grabbed a book from his bag and started reading unfazed by the others who were staring at him.

"Isn't he so cool?" Mikey said in a whisper so only his friends can hear him. "But Raphael is pretty mysterious" said Donatello. "Yeah. He's an odd one they say" said April. Leo frowned as he looked at the new comer. He can't understand what Mikey saw in him. The guy barely talks to everyone, if not, he doesn't talk at all! He has a temper, and he ignores everyone and everything. Leo's not gonna lie, the guy is at least smart enough to pass every test.

The boy's name is Raphael. He has a brick red hair that was wild and all over the place as if the attempt to comb it failed. His eyes are a shade of green that looks like an emerald yet at the same time like poison and he has copper skin. He is a head shorter than Leo and also younger than Donatello but older than April or Mikey. The odd thing about him is that despite wearing a seme's clothes, he looks nothing like one. A seme has natural muscles to show but Raphael doesn't. He doesn't seem to even try to attain the body of one. But Raph indeed fights like one. Mikey saw him fought once. One of the school bullies insulted Raphael. The said boy was able to flip the bully in a matter of seconds! His scent also indicates otherwise. He smells exactly like what a dom should. Yet at the same time, the scent is quite different...

Mikey felt his face turned from pink to red as he thought of Raphael. Leo noticed this so his frown deepen. He and Raphael were considered bitter rivals at every competition the school has to offer. Of course Leo won them all but Raphael just didn't seem to care, much to Leo's disdain. Leo knows that Raphael knows that the two are rivals. Raphael just doesn't care which annoys Leo. Heck, he is the only one that Michelangelo can't impress and that was almost impossible. Leo was sure Raphael got angry at Mikey for attempting to convince him to join them. Mikey looked so sad when he came back.

Leo clenched his fists in anger and jealousy. Out of so many people Mikey could like, why him? Why Raphael? It could've been him instead. He loves Mikey and will take care of him like a true alpha should. Raphael obviously won't.

"Yeah, he is very odd" said Mikey love-struck while staring at Raphael. He gave a giddy giggle as he stared at Raph admiringly. He grabbed his phone and took a shot of Raphael. The action surprised his friends and made Leo's blood boil even more.

"Mikey, aren't you getting a bit too obsess over Raph?" April asked worriedly. "What do you mean?" Mikey asked in confusion with a cute tilt of his head. "I mean your phone used to be filled with your selfies, but now its full of..." April trailed off while nudging her head towards Raph's direction. Mikey's grin widen and exclaimed "I can't help it. He's too cute!" "Do you think he can hear us?" Donatello asked. "Nah, he wore earphones. He can't" said Mikey.

The classroom door opened and the teacher stepped in. The group went to their seats while Raphael in the back removed his earphones. The other students also went back to their usual seats. Mikey guessed he stared too much towards Raph that he didn't noticed the room piling up nor the time was nearing. After doing the teacher's daily greeting towards the students, class started.

**~~~~~~~**

Lunch was one of the things Mikey love the most. He can eat as much as he wants. He and his friends sat at one of the isolated cafeteria booths to avoid being noticed by everyone. They were kind of a popular group.

"Hmm... I wonder where Raph goes when he is at lunch" Mikey thought. "No one knows" said Donatello taking a bite out if his salad. "Did I said that out loud?" Mikey asked shyly. "Yup" Donatello replied.

Leo tried to ignore what was happening and just focused on his food which he was failing at. He tried not to listen to Mikey as he say things that was suppose to only be in his mind. But he can't help but listen. Mikey's voice sounds sweet and nice but the problem was that its mostly about Raph and Leo hates it! He muttered under his breath which no one, fortunately, noticed. He put a hand on his head and combed his hair down as a frustrated habit which no one had still pieced together. Or at least, maybe Donnie had but didn't bother with him.

"So, after lunch what are we going to do?" Mikey asked with a smile. "To the library" both April and Donatello said in unison, obviously planning about it.

"What about you Leo?" Mikey asked.  
"Huh? Oh! Just wander around the school. Its kind of a habit now" Leo replied with a shrug.

Mikey giggled and said: "If you say so. I'll be spending time in the gardens if you need me."

Yeah thinking about Raph, Leo thought with a frown which no one noticed, or in Donnie's case, paid attention to.

**.**

"Raph! Raph! Raph! The guy doesn't even like him back!" Leo exclaimed as he paced around the rooftop of the school. "What does he even see in him? He is just the jerk of the class!" Leo exclaimed in an annoyed manner. "That fucking Raphael Santiago!" Leo said as he kicked at nothing.

"What about me?"

The unfamiliar voice caused Leo to look behind him quickly in surprise and see the boy in question. He had a bored almost apathetic look on his face that shows nothing but boredom. His toxic green eyes shows nothing but boredom his right brow was raised up.

"N-Nothing" said Leo as he straightened up and combed his hair. "That's a really weird nervous habit" said Raph with a point towards Leo's hand combing his hair. "Then again, who am I to judge?" he added before starting to walk away.

"Even his tone of voice is bored" Leo muttered but then he noticed the thing that Raph was holding on his other hand as he exit to the entrance to the rooftop. It was a lunch box. Which means, he eats here! Leo thought with a realization.

"Wait who eats in the rooftops?" Leo asked confuse. He then decided to wander around the rooftop to see two chairs, a round table, and an umbrella in the middle of the said table.

"This must be the place where he eats" said Leo. Then he shrugged and just left. Why was it his business to learn about this guy anyway and what he does. But Leo did noticed that the table is near a bunch of flowers and other rooftop plants.

**.**

"Mikey walked in the halls in his usual happy manner. With a cute smile and sway of hips, he attracted all the people standing around him.

"Hey look! It's sweet little Mikey!"  
"He's so pretty! What's his secret?"  
"I wish I'm the lucky guy he likes"  
"That's so highly unlikely to happen, dude"  
"I wish I can be as beautiful as him! And that's saying something, I'm a girl!"

Mikey ignored what the people were saying thinking only nothing but the red haired dom. He giggled at the thought of him. "Oh Raphie..." said Mikey with a faint blush.

Speak of the devil, Raphael was in the same hall where Mikey was. He was walking while reading a book with his right hand and holding his school bag on the other. For not having his eyes on the hallways, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry" both said in unison. But in Raph's case, his 'sorry' sounds more like "I-am-not-really-sorry-but-I-am-saying-sorry-nonetheless-to-be-polite" rather than a sincere one. He bent down to pick up his book only to grab a hand. It was Mikey's hand!

"Raph!" Mikey exclaimed with a blush.

"Oh...Hi..." said Raph his face still emotionless but with a hint uncertainty and obviously uncomfortable. He does not like talking to anyone!

"Hey, Raph why don't you hang with us?" Mikey asked with a smile that would make anyone's heart melt. Well, anyone except for Raph's it seems.

"No" was all Raph's reply before picking up the book and reading where he left off. He then walked away. Mikey, realized that he had been rejected, ran to catch up to Raph.

"But we mostly see you all alone. You need some company" Mikey insisted. "I don't need it" was all Raph's reply. "Come on, Raphie! Everyone needs friends! You should hang with us. You'll love us! I got a great company. And everyone wants to hang with me and us! We-"

SLAM!

Raphael shut his hard bound book loudly getting the attention of everyone. Mikey also gasped in shock for such a rude gesture that no one had done to him before.

"Listen, Michelangelo, I don't want to hang with you, I don't want to hang with your 'company', and I especially DO NOT need any of you" said Raph coldly. His back turned against Mikey so Mikey can't see his facial expression.

"Don't think I don't know, Michelangelo. I know you like me in that way. But I don't like you so just drop it. I'm not like all the other Doms you see that you can just play around with, manipulate, and then expect to immediately say 'yes' because of your 'charms'. I do NOT want to join your company filled with teachers' pets and goody-goody two shoes. I do NOT like you constantly following me around! And I especially HATE you and your pathetic friends! So just. Leave. Me. Alone!" said Raphael harshly still without facing Mikey.

People gasped in shock at the treatment Mikey received. How dare this new kid say that?! The new kid has only been in this school for like three months! (It's already the second semester).

Mikey felt tears at the corners of his eyes. Raphie just insulted him... Him and his friends.

Raphael began walking away when he suddenly halted. "Oh and Michelangelo..." he turned to face Mikey "...DO NOT call me 'Raphie'" said Raphael with a growl and the harshest and coldest glare Mikey has ever seen that was directed at HIM. The boy then continued walking away as if nothing had happened. As if he didn't just caused a scene... As if he didn't just embarrassed Mikey...

Behind them, the blue-haired teachers' pet's eye twitch in anger. His fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. How dare Raphael hurt Mikey's feelings! If Mikey wants Raphael, then so be it. He never wants Mikey to be in this state ever!

"Don't worry, Mikey. You want Raph, you'll get him. Anything for your happiness, my sweet Mikey" said Leo promising to himself and to Mikey who was crying while people cooed him.

**~~~~~~~**

The next day, Mikey didn't went to school which worried many students. The news about Raph's rejection spread like wildfire. All students know what Raphael did and they started whispering to themselves, afraid what Raphael might do to them if he heard.

Raphael on the other hand doesn't seem to care. He still wear the same apathetic bored look on his face. He didn't looked guilty at all.

Leo clenched his fists tightly. So much so that his knuckles turned white. Donatello and April also gave Raphael a dirty look but Raphael didn't care.

"That annoying little shit! Who does he think he is?!" April whispered to the three of them. "He certainly is brave to insult Mikey in front of many people" Donatello said. "I can't believe Mikey liked this guy" said Leo. "Yeah. You two are soooo much more compatible" said April, emphasizing the 'so'. "You guys already know, huh?" Leo asked, not at all shock. "Yup" came Donatello's reply. "Uh-huh" came April's reply.

**.**

The entire morning passed with murmuring and gossip. For Raph, its just another morning so when its lunch, he immediately left to got to his usual place.

Leo watched Raphael's retreating back leaving the classroom. His eyes narrowed in anger and then he said to Donnie and April: "Have lunch without me." He got up and went to the place he knows where Raph will be.

Leo walked fast but quietly. Sneaking has always been one of his specialty. He made sure to not alert Raphael in the things he do. The boy is more attentive than he looks. Once at the rooftop, Leo was surprise to find someone else on the rooftop who Raphael greeted warmly, an unfamiliar look from the usual apathetic boy.

"Yo! Raph" said his company with jet black hair and had a rugged look. His head wrapped with a black bandanna and always for some reason carry a sports bag filled with sports gear.

"Casey Jones" Leo muttered.

Casey sat at one of the tables Leo saw yesterday while Raphael remained standing in front of him. Is it just Leo or did the scene looked romantic?

"Hey, Case!" Raphael said with a smile which Leo felt weird for seeing. Its a very warm smile, Leo thought with wide eyes. It was an unusual sight!

"Dude, everyone's talking about you. You caused a big scene yesterday. And I know you hate the spotlight" said Casey with worry. Also an unusual emotion for the other boy. He seen Casey usually with a smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes. Seeing different emotions from these two, its so weird to see. And they seemed to be closer than what people think. No one would ever think these two will be warm towards one another.

Raphael rubbed his neck nervously - another act Leo thought he'll never see Raphael do.

"Yeah well, I had to do it, Case. The guy wouldn't stop bugging me. I've tried being nice. He just can't get the message. I need to tell him the truth" said Raphael putting his hands on his hips and his face giving a look of annoyance. Wherever Leo hid, he can see this all happening clear as day.

"Yeah, you hate him and his co." Casey said with a shrug. "Bunch of goody-goodies that think they can have whatever they want because of their 'natural charms'" said Raphael with an eye roll. "I really hate how Michelangelo manipulates people into doing what he wants, Donatello for always being a smart-ass, and Leo for being so 'Mr. Perfect' all the time" said Raphael.

"I know right, dude! April can be annoying too. Whenever I ask a teacher a question that I can't understand, she looks at me like I'm an uneducated person all because she can understand it! She can't seem to understand that not everyone thinks like her!" Casey said in an annoyed manner. "That too. Do I look dumb Casey? Because I'm pretty sure that when I got the results of our exams last week, Leo, Donatello, and April looked at me like how a person would look at someone who was a brainless fool that always fails and gets the lowest scores!" Raphael exclaimed in an annoyed manner.

"Probably they never had anyone else reach a score as high as theirs before. You're the first ever since they came to this school" Casey replied. "They should've check your records from other schools. You are smarter than you let on" Casey added. "Thanks, Case" said Raph with a sincere smile.

Leo blinked... Twice... Three times...

He got high scores. Raphael have always had high scores even before he came here. And he can match up against him. Leo knows he's still better than Raphael in the academics, but his scores were to "unreachable for the regular students to reach" according to the teachers.

Raphael moved and sat next to Casey at the table. "Dude, I can't believe I used to have a crush on April. Gosh!" exclaimed Casey while crossing his arms and leaning against the chair. "Yeah, now seeing her, I don't think you are meant for each other." said Raphael with a smirk. "You're right about that. We're made for each other" said Casey. "Two freaks always stay together they say" he added. Raphael's smirk turned into a sad frown. "Yeah" said Raphael.

Casey noticed the sudden change and said: "Sorry dude, I forgot that was sensitive" said Casey worriedly. "Its okay, Case. I mean you're right though. I'm a dom that looks like a sub or a sub that looks like a dom and you're a casteless" said Raphael with a sad smile. Casey's face redden at the smile directed at him. He turned away so his face wouldn't be seen despite Raph is the only person in rooftop. He heard Raphael giggle and then Raphael's true laugh. Casey smiled. He loves the fact that Raph only laughs like that towards him.

Leo, on the other hand, thought that the sound was weird and yet sweet. Seeing an actual emotion of joy and amusement from the red head was a sight to behold almost like Mikey. How come he didn't notice the sub/uke in him? Leo felt his pants tightened.

Shit, Leo thought. Is he actually getting hard on seeing Raph? Mikey picked right, Leo added in his thoughts. His eyes widen once more when he saw Raphael give Casey a peck on the cheek which caused the other teen to turn even redder.

Leo felt like he had enough.He left the rooftop and went to the nearest bathroom where he decided to fixhis... problem.

**~~~~~~~**

On the afternoon, what once should've been another afternoon was weirder for Leo. It was after that time during lunch that Leo finally noticed the air of coldness around Raphael became lighter, warmer. Has that been happening before? Did Mikey always notice it? No... Mikey couldn't have possibly. He said so himself, he doesn't know where Raphael eats therefore he never saw the two of them together. Maybe they spent a couple of times together other than the rooftop.

After the school day, the three friends went to their separate ways. Leo decided to visit Mikey and see how he is doing. He knocked on Mikey's door in a certain tune that only Mikey knows. He waited for a couple of minutes until Mikey opened revealing a sad face and a tub of ice cream on his left hand.

"Hey, Leo" said Mikey. His face is tear-streaked and bloodshot, probably from crying. "Mikey are you okay?" Leo asked in concern. Mikey shook his head as a 'no'. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Leo asked in a concern manner. Mikey whimpered and then dragged Leo inside of his home. He locked the door pushed Leo to the couch which earned him a gasp from the older teen. He straddled Leo's hips and finally replied: "Make me forget about him"

Leo felt his brain-short circuited at the request. He had always wanted this. But his morals are telling him no. Maybe Mikey had been drinking. His face is pretty red but that could also be from crying. "I'm not drunk, Leo" said Mikey, as if reading Leo's mind, in a whine. Well, Leo lost his control and decided to just "heck with it".

**.**

The next morning came and Leo woke up to see familiar blue eyes staring at him until realization hit them. It was Mikey! He then noticed that both of them had no clothes on. "Oh my gosh! Mikey I'm so sorry! I-" Leo was cut off by Mikey.

"I told you didn't I, Leo? I was asking for it" Mikey replied with a bright cute smile. "You really weren't drunk?" Leo asked. "Nope. Drinking alcohol would give me a big gut. I don't want to look fat" Mikey replied. A quick silence and then "We should go to school" said Leo getting off the bed and searched for his clothes. 

"Can't we just go to our afternoon classes?" Mikey asked batting his eyes. Leo stopped in his tracks for a moment. 'Don't turn around! Don't turn around!' he chanted in his head. In the end, he gave in turned and saw the puppy eyes. He sighed and nodded his head. He only got his boxers on so he lied back down.

It was silent for a few moments with Leo lying on the bed and Mikey lying on his chest.

"I've always known, you know" Mikey said suddenly breaking the comfortable silence. Leo looked at him questioningly. "You like me" Mikey said. "I've always noticed. I really like you too, actually. But then Raph came in the picture and I just couldn't help but like him as well. I like the both of you. I'm sorry, Leo"

Leo blinked at Mikey in shock. So Mikey had felt something for him after all. The thought made him smile. But hearing about Raph? Raphael suddenly coming to the picture gained Mikey's attention as well. It's not Mikey's fault. Leo's now willing to admit, Raphael is attractive.

"You've got nothing to apologize for, my sweet." Leo replied kissing Mikey's forehead. "I got to admit it though. He is attractive" he added. Mikey giggled at that. "Speaking of Raphael, did you know he spend his lunch with Casey?" Leo asked. "Really?" Mikey asked. Leo hummed as an answer. "I knew there was something between them" Mikey said with a pout. "What made you say so?' Leo asked curiously.

"Well, I found them hanging out in the hockey court one time. Raphael just watched Casey play. There was only the two of them and Raphie had emotions on his face. He looked so precious in the moment. And Jones looked like he was trying to look cool in front of him." Mikey explained. "What were you doing in the court anyway?" Leo asked curiously. "I walk around town too" Mikey replied with a shrug. "Huh... That makes sense" was all Leo said.

Silence once more, until Leo spoke up first this time.

"You know, he _is_ an odd one. He says he might be a sub. But he also said he might be a dom. Even he isn't sure" said Leo. He felt Mikey shifting and then lying beside him. "Well, I don't care what his status is. But I do know that I want to see him bent over that desk with you ramming in him." said Mikey with a seemingly innocent smile.

Leo almost choked on his own spit because of what Mikey said. He looked at Mikey in surprise. "Wh... What?" Leo stammered. "You heard me Leo. I want to see him bent over that desk with you ramming in him from behind while he makes cute noises and you being all alpha-like and dominant" said Mikey with a still innocent looking smile. How does he do that? Leo thought. The image Mikey gave to him stirred something in him. He felt his cock stiffened. "Ooohh! Someone's getting hard" said Mikey as he stared at Leo.

"Maybe otherpositions too! You top of course" Mikey added with glee and Leo felt his faceheat up with those dark thoughts Mikey kept implanting on his head. "You wantRaphie just as much as I do" Mikey whispered to his skin as he gave Leo a soft peckon the cheek.

Leo felt his cheeks heat up even more. He's probably as red as a tomato by now. "I wonder if we can get him to bed with us" Leo heard himself saying. The sentence surprised both him and Mikey. Then Mikey's face turned into a frown. "We need to get Jones out of the picture" said Mikey. "We'll not actually kill him" said Leo. "Just something of a leverage. He is obviously important to Raphael" Leo added. "Yes something like that" Mikey said. "But I guess I'm not the only one who is hard" said Leo pointing at Mikey's erection. "Want to do something with that?" he asked. "No. My butt still hurts" replied Mikey.

They never went to school that day, too busy planning.

**~~~~~~**

The next day, Thursday, their plan was simple. They followed Casey as he left the school to his home. His house is a small apartment but otherwise okay. He sat down on his couch and flipped the channel to a hockey game. They were watching Casey through his apartment window. Both Leo and Mikey noticed that Casey had framed pictures of Raphael and pictures of both him and Raphael.

"Well you look at that. Those two are together" Leo heard Mikey say. He glanced at where Mikey was looking to see a picture of the two off them together on a date. Raphael looking so happy while Casey looked impress with himself.

"Let's put the plan into action" whispered Leo.

Casey felt like he was being watched. He had enough! He grabbed his hockey stick and yelled: "Alright who is it?" Two people went through his windows which caused the glass to shatter. Knowing that where he lived are people who don't give a damn in anything, people assumed it's just another window breaking in a cheap apartment.

"Casey nice to see you" said one of the men. The voice sounded familiar "Leo?!" Casey asked surprise. "Surprise!" the other yelled pulling off his mask. "Mikey?!" Casey asked in shock once more. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

Leo went over to one of the small tables with a picture of Raphael and grabbed it from where it is located. "Put that down! And gently!" said Casey angrily. Leo stared at Casey with a questioning look and with an emotion that Casey couldn't quite place. "You two are together then" said Leo. He saw Casey's face redden due to the light coming from the television.

"Yeah so?" Casey asked. "You see, we want Raphie too. But you're in the way." said Mikey. "What do you mean? Wait no! You can't have Raphael! He doesn't even want to be with you two!" said Casey starting to get scared for Raphael. It won't happen again, Casey thought.

"You're quick to catch on, that's good" said Leo as he, fortunately, brought the photo back to where it belonged gently. "Why would you want him as well? You..." Casey pointed at Leo "...don't like him. And you..." he addressed at Mikey "...are obsess with him. He finds you creepy"

"I love him" said Mikey with a stomp. "No you don't! You just want him for his body!" Casey retorted. Just like him, Casey added in his thought. "Actually that's me. But Mikey does like him" Leo stated. "Break up with Raph or this is going down the hard way"

Casey growled and said: "Over my dead body!" "Hard way it is!" said Mikey. "Good" Leo said.

**~~~~~~**

Raphael sat at the usual spot in the rooftop with his left leg bouncing up and down in a worried manner. His eyes that are usually void of emotion are filled with worry and fear. In the morning, he visited Casey at his home because that was they always do! Instead of seeing his prepared friend that's always grinning, he found a trashed apartment and blood and Casey's lying on the floor. Casey was almost near death when he found him. He was fortunately able to call an ambulance.

Who would do such a thing and why? Casey wouldn't be that mischievous to get in trouble with a gang. Plus no one knows where his apartment is. Unless Slash found... no... Slash is gone... the police made sure of it. He heard the birds chirp. How he wish this is just another school day with Casey so he could enjoy the bright sunny day.

He felt tears at the corner of his eyes. No! Don't cry! He immediately wiped them. Whoever the motherfucker is, he'll beat them to death just like they did to Case. He heard footstep and he immediately put on his emotionless cover.

"Leonardo" said Raphael as he watched the other teen walk towards him. Something about the teacher's pet is off. "Raphael" said Leo stopping a few feet away from Raphael. Raph and Leo had a small staring contest until Raphael decided to walk away from him. He almost passed Leo when Leo spoke.

"I know what happened to Casey" said Leo.

The phrase caused Raphael to stop dead in his tracks. He was now standing side by side with Leo. He gave the blue haired teen a surprised look without knowing how much Leo enjoyed it. "How did you-?" Raphael was about to ask until he was cut off by Leo.

"Who do you think inflicted it on him" Leo said with a familiar look Raphael couldn't quite remember. Raphael was silent for a moment. The only thing that ran through his head was "Why?" Then, he saw red.

An unexpected fist hit Leo's face hard. "Why the fuck would you do that?!" Raphael half asked/half yelled. Raphael kept swinging his fist at Leo in anger until Leo was finally able to notice a pattern and grab one of his fists. Raphael's tear streaked face received a punch as well. With his other hand grabbed, Leo twisted Raphael making his back pressed against Leo's chest. Leo's other hand grabbed Raphael's other hand and pinned them using one arm against Raphael's body. His free arm grabbed Raphael's face to make them face each other as much as possible.

"Because of you" said Leo. It was a simple answer but Raph didn't understand what it meant so he struggled against Leo's hold and asked: "Why?"

Leo didn't answer. He stared at Raphael's tear streaked face. He didn't notice he was crying. You do look cute, Leo thought. Or at least he thought it was a thought. He felt Raphael stiffened. "You sick fuck!" said Raphael struggling more vigorously.

Leo had enough and sighed. He made Raphael look up and bit at his neck. The action caused the other teen to stop struggling and let out a surprise yelp. It made Leo smirk.

"What the-?" Raphael felt his face heat up and glared at the other teen with a gritted teeth at seeing the annoying smug smirk. Leo found the look cute. Whatever scary face Raphael was trying to make, the blush was ruining it.

"You know, let's make a deal. You've got no proof that Casey was hurt by me. You will never have anything against us" Leo stated. The statement caused Raphael's aura to deflate and his face soften into a slightly sadder one as realization dawned n him. "So how about this, we won't kill Casey but you have to agree to the fact that you will date Mikey. Or at least agree that we'll fuck you" said Leo. The statement made something in Raphael burn. He started struggling again.

"No! Never!" said Raphael.

"Either that or bye-bye Casey" said Leo. This cause Raphael to stop and tears started forming in his eyes. Casey his only friend, the only person who loved him for who he is was beaten to death because of him again and he could die this time... it hurt. He can't let Casey die. No he can't.

"Fine" Raphael stated in a defeated manner. He agreed but that doesn't mean he'll make it easy for them. He gave a sudden yelp when he was maneuvered and pinned to the round table. "Good. And by the way, let's give Mikey a show while we're here okay?" said Leo. He only received a struggle from Raphael.


End file.
